Baby Problem
by SnowRider14
Summary: Sakuno and Ryoma were given a project as a team, but Ryoma had bailed on her, so who else could she turn to for help other that the STOIC BUCHOU Tezuka Kunimitsu, let the fun begin!
1. Chapter 1 Baby problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I do own the EGG! *proud* Ok pretty lame! Here you go! Start! ACTION!

Chapter 1: The Project

It was a very average day like any other normal day, where the students of Seishun Gakuen would indulge in their favorite sports and hobbies while gaining the essence of knowledge.

This was no exception for Ryuzaki Sakuno and Echizen Ryoma, however things were slightly out of hand today when their Biology teacher decided to start a project. As far as the teacher was concerned he named it the 'Baby project'.

The classroom turned silent, if the principle had passed by he would have been very proud of this teacher's ability to control the crowd, but, if he took a closer look at the faces of the well behaved students, he would be in for a sure surprise.

For each and every one had a look of horror, a look of horror that can be classified by many as ultimate horror face. Like those screaming actresses who had just seen the dead arise from their resting place, except that there were no screams.

Echizen Ryoma was the first to recover from that and 'tch'ed, the next to recover with utter most regret was Horio.

"SENSEI! YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?"

If everyone knew Horio, this was the expected reaction. After all, he was famous with his gift of gab and exaggerated reactions. To the student's dismay, there was a very determined look on their sensei's face.

The Sensei cleared his throat as he began to draw a cycle. What cycle was this? It was a Chicken BIRTH cycle. The moment he had placed his chalk down, he then brought out a box, within the box was a mystery as the Sensei begun his class.

"The project is simple, we will work in pairs of two. A male and a female, and will come to me to take your project. This project will take approximately 6 - 7 months. During this time, each of you..."

As the Sensei placed his hand gently into the box and brought out a chicken egg. The class seemed to find it funny when they had roared in laughter, some refrained from laughing and others find it NOT funny.

Echizen Ryoma was one of the few who took the Sensei seriously. The Sensei cleared his throat once more to continue, the laughter died down and the atmosphere became heavier. No student in that class could ever imagine their life becoming any more troublesome than it already is, until the biology teacher decided this wonderful 'Baby Project'. 

"Will be given and shared between the partners a chicken egg. You are to keep it incubated and still carry on with your normal lives. Remember you are to observe when the chic hatches, observe it's appearance until it progresses to become an adult. Also do research on what it eats and it's living habits. And by the end of the period write it all into a report and hand it back to me and this will be considered your exam. Any questions?"

The Sensei looked around hopefully, and then Echizen Ryoma raised his hand. To others it was a great surprise, the great prince of tennis is going to ask a question. All of the students stared at Ryoma and even pry their ears open to hear him speak. Ryoma opened his lips and the whole class was ringing with that question.

"Is the shell highly resistant to damage?"

The class dropped dead silent only for a moment, to only have them laughing their heads off. After all, it was so like Echizen Ryoma to wonder if it was alright to bring it to tennis practice. Everyone at school had already establishes that he loves and considered to be married to the world of tennis. The Sensei shook his head wearily as he answered.

"My suggestion would be that you rely on your partner to look after it while you go for tennis practice Echizen. Ok! Now go and find your partners! I give you 5 minutes."

The class then stood up and started chatting amongst themselves, and Osakada Tomoka was looking at her best friend Ryuzaki Sakuno whose face seemed to be frowning in concentration staring deeply into the desk.

Mentally, Osakada wondered if her friend would end up burning a hole into the desk. Ryuzaki Sakuno shifted her glance left and right. Osakada sympathized with her best friend as she knew Ryuzaki was a shy and bashful girl. It was hard to get her to work with the people she would be comfortable with, she gazed at Ryuzaki wondering what was she thinking about.

Ryuzaki Sakuno was very self concious, after all... She was a klutz, if anyone gave her an egg. She can very well believe that it will die within minutes of it touching her very clumsy fingertips. Thinking of that, she wondered who she should pair up with to avoid such a catastrophe.

From what it seems like a bad situation, she was very worried. To only realize she was not very good with people, and was very shy. This was not going to be easy to work with when one has such attributes. Still deep in thought she did not see Echizen approach her.

He on the other hand could not stand every girl sitting in this very class except for Ryuzaki Sakuno. He decided even if it meant that the egg might live a very short life, he was willing to put up with that, because he couldn't care less about the project.

"Ryuzaki."

Sakuno (can't keep up with the names) turned her head to find herself face to face with the very boy she had admired 2 years ago. Echizen Ryoma.

"Ah! R..Ryoma - kun!"

Ryoma stared at her for a moment before he looked at the Biology teacher handing out precious eggs and congratulating them comically. He sighed, it was better to get things over with. Out of his eye, he noticed Osakada taking Horio as her partner out of pity.

"We should work together."

Ryoma watched as an interesting thing unfold before his eyes. Ryuzaki had turned beet red in such a declaration. Ryoma did not leave her any room to decline, because he had his ego and he knew she would help him out. She was a kind creature known to be an absolute angel. As far as he knows, there was no chance she would turn him down.

"Ano... You sure Ryoma - kun, I... I mean... you..."

Ryoma looked away at the rest of the room before he said in the most casual voice which indicates he had the least interest in what was going to happen.

"It won't happen."

This help Sakuno feel a little more confident in herself as she nodded at Ryoma as a sign she had agreed. Together they approached the Sensei, and following their backs were Ryoma's envious fans. They were absolutely jealous, how could he choose the klutz?

They wondered but then they would never understand their own capabilities of scaring poor Echizen Ryoma because of their fan girl-ing activities. When they reached there, the Sensei looked at them in slight hesitation. He knew the renowned duo right here - The klutz and the couldn't-care-about-anything-other-than-tennis prince. He ran his fingers through his hair for a moment before asking,

"Are you two sure about this?"

Ryoma placed his hands in his pocket and shrugged. Sakuno on the other hand felt very embarrassed, because the sensei asked them as if they were to get engaged or something of the sort. But none of the less she felt obligated to help Ryoma after all, he had already determined her to be his partner.

She should at least play the part well. She nodded. The Sensei let out a loud sigh as he then took out a different egg. He had foreseen this, funnily enough, so he prepared for the worst and had given them an egg with a harder encasing. Ryoma did not care, he had already been walking back to his seat, but Sakuno on the other hand noticed immediately.

"umm... Sensei... Isn't this..."

Sensei smiled apologetically, he nodded and replied with a sad and pitiful look.

"The least I can hope that this may be more resistant to falls."

Sakuno turned red again, she felt horrible. Even for the teacher to want to do something to help her. She glanced at Ryoma but he seemed to be more interested with the clock. She sighed once more, this is going to be the hardest task sensei has given her in her whole life. She has to be EXTRA careful. At this thought, the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2 mocking

Disclaimer: Don't Own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 2: Mocking

As soon as the bell rang, Sakuno watched as Ryoma packed up his bag and flung it over his shoulder and leave the class. Osakada watched his unbelievable behavior too. Secretly Osakada was relieved that her friend had given up on the arrogant prince, but this was a little too irresponsible!

She vented her anger and much to her surprise, Sakuno didn't mind. As the granddaughter of the famous coach Ryuzaki sensei, she knew the passion each and every player had for tennis, and that would definitely include the very person Echizen Ryoma.

She quickly went out of the classroom asking Osakada to look after her egg for a moment for she went to find safety precautions for her new project.

After half an hour, Sakuno was SLOWLY making her way downstairs. Her slow attempts were discovered by three seniors. They were the regulars for Seishun Gakuen tennis club, and their names were Oishi, Kaidoh and none other than the world famous buchou of the tennis club. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

They had seen her inching step per step like a snail taking each step as if she would fall any moment, but that wasn't like her to mind herself falling over. Naturally, Oishi decided he should take a look at this poor little child.

"Ryuuzaki -san. Are you ok?"

Sakuno turned in surprise, like her old self, she had slipped. But a pair of warm hands caught her just in time before she could scream 'NO'. She looked up and saw the handsome buchou looking back at her, with no expression on his face. He was always expressionless, but his behavior would always tell them more about his character. Her face turned slightly pink in embarrassment.

"T...th...Thank you Tezuka sempai."

Tezuka was as curious as Oishi by her behavior, unlike Oishi who only had the pleasure of getting to know Ryuuzaki 2 years ago. He had acquainted himself with her 4 years ago and probably earlier. He was working with her grandmother who brings Ryuzaki Sakuno with her every time she was to meet with Tezuka for training.

He knew better than any here at the moment, that her face was scrunched into concentration and her actions were so robotic. Usually she would leap and run down the stairs despite her often tripping on the last step, giving herself another bruise and turning up a little battered up. He is used to it, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't still ask if she was ok.

"What is that?"

Tezuka pointed at the small little box that was the same size as a music box. Sakuno blushed as she explained that she has a new project to look after an egg and watch its progress for nearly half the year.

Kaidoh hissed in surprise, he knew he has never gone through such a project before. Thinking what would happen if it were him in that condition, he would have most likely asked the teacher to give him an F and be done with it.

Oishi looked surprised. Tezuka then understood her strange behavior, she was cautious not to fall and smash the poor egg. Tezuka took the box out of her hands, Sakuno looked flustered. Oishi watched as their buchou had gentlemanly taken it upon himself to help her.

"You worry you will drop this right?"

Sakuno nodded, but then she still reached out to grab it as she said

"Demo... Tezuka sempai..."

Tezuka did not heed her attempts to re-attain the box as he looked at her in a very expressionless face.

"We are heading the same way, no trouble."

Tezuka walked off with Sakuno trailing after the buchou clearly apologizing for such an inconvenience. Oishi noticed Tezuka did care deeply for Sakuno, he also knew that Tezuka knew her earlier than everyone else, because he was always discussing and training with the coach Ryuzaki.

To add oil to fire, he even lived nearby. Oishi smiled, maybe Tezuka does have a soft heart and thought to himself that maybe Sakuno was like a sister to him and he would take special care of her.

Once they had arrived at the tennis courts, Tezuka had simply placed the box on the bench as he went down to collect his team. But it seems that the team had already seen him arriving, they all had clearly seen Tezuka sempai carrying a box followed by flustered Sakuno.

They were suspicious and had willingly approached their buchou, but they weren't doing it for practice. No one wants to run laps, it was Sakuno whom they were interested in. It has been already 2 years since they have got to know Ryuzaki Sakuno, to some shameless members like Eiji and Momoshiro it was like the best thing that happens after all, she was a very interesting girl.

Fuji also commented she was a lovely young girl and that she was indeed pretty, only earning cautious and protective glances from the members. Inui simply wrote in his data book the moment he heard that comment.

"Nya! Sakuno-chaaaann!"

Eiji had attempted to jump and hug Sakuno but was refrained from doing so by Tezuka and to their surprise Ryoma. Ryoma who didn't care about anything in the world had decided to oppose his norm and protected Sakuno from getting pounced on by eager Eiji. Eiji looking teary eyed at his buchou and ochibi in wonder. Why?

"You'll destroy our project."

The regulars looked utterly taken back. Tezuka thought it was Sakuno's project only, but it seems to be more than that. Inui pushed his glasses higher as he flipped his pages and a sly smile crept up his lips.

Ryoma had already settled down and noticed the egg was fine and safe. He didn't care about it, but he did want to be more cooperative after all, he wouldn't want to cause the Coach's granddaughter to fail her subject.

"According to my data, you guys got a project called the BABY PROJECT yes?"

Ryoma tugged on his cap and shrugged. The eyes of Momoshiro and Eiji were wide in surprise, but Fuji attained the sly look that was found on Inui's face. They all peered inside the box and found an egg. Everyone burst into smirks. Fuji thought, let the torture begin!

"So Ryoma is the papa and Sakuno is the mama nya?"

This comment made Sakuno turn red in embarrassment, this was the first time she had seen it in this light, it made things uncomfortable.

"Enough, team 30 laps."

The team groaned, but they only needed to see the anticipation in Inui's eyes to reenergize and run once more, because no one in the team really wants to drink Inui's special blend. Tezuka had resumed his duties, talking about strategies with the Coach. As they were running, Eiji and Momoshiro ran close to Ryoma who was focused on achieving his 30 laps.

"Ochibi became a father so fast Nya!"

"Yeah! Ochibi! You better do your duties! Don't let your baby's uncles come and help."

Ryoma simply ignored the comments thrown towards him, for he could not care less about such stupid mocking. Even if he and Sakuno did have this kind of relationship plus the child, it wouldn't be a chicken.

Ryoma jogged on, he thought for awhile. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Sakuno was his partner, saved him from being claimed father by those barbaric women, Sakuno is too innocent unlike these hormone raging teens.

"Uncles?"

Ryoma had re-sounded their opinions. Momoshiro nodded and pointed at all the regulars including themselves.

"Of course! After all we are best friends Ochibi! Thus we are all your baby's uncles!"

That comment made a smirk appear on Ryoma's face, uncles?

"Mada mada dane,"

Was all he had to say upon the subject to make them fume in anger.

"Why you little..."

"Momoshiro! Add 10 laps."

Tezuka had seen this commotion, how could they say such a thing. He was undeniably protective of Sakuno as he cared for her and did not like them to say such a thing. Reason was Ryoma wouldn't cut it if he hasn't asked permission from the buchou himself.

Sakuno was a lovely girl, her big brown eyes, long braids, a heart shaped face and slender body were what made her very cute and lovable. He acknowledged that, but he purely believed he sees that as her brother and a very protective brother at that.

He turned his head as he noticed she was watching everyone with a smile on her lips. She was a good and strong child. Always remembering to smile when ever and however the situation. But she also had a reputation of turning red easily.

Sakuno was very shocked at such a comment! It would do Ryoma bad damage, knowing Eiji, he would be going to spread it out the next moment he could. She still smiled, because she loves the determination and love the regulars had for tennis, and that is her reason for still coming to the practice after school.

In a sense, she did not notice but her presence made things fun and interesting. Regulars found her a very funny child and at times the very subject used in mocking Ryoma which predicted by Inui would be ignored 95% of the time.

Sakuno turned to look after the egg, she thought to herself, '_it was just a project. It doesn't heavily imply I would have to spend time with the partner. Ryoma does not care about the project, so maybe I can do it myself.'_ Ryuzaki sensei had seen her granddaughter's eyes watching the little egg she had obtained during her biology class. She knew this wasn't the right time to be travelling overseas, but there were things she had to do.

"Sakuno,"

Sakuno turned her full attention on her grandmother and smiled sweetly. This made her grandmother hesitant, being known as the devil of a coach she was completely under her granddaughter's pinky. She did not want to see her granddaughter unhappy.

"Yes Obaa-chan?"

Ryuzaki Sensei tried to look away from her smiling face and deliver the message, but she braced herself as she said

"I am going on a month's trip to the U.S, but..."

Sakuno knew that her grandmother was a very busy women, being one of the best and acquainted with the famous samurai like tennis player meant she had big responsibilities. But during her quick overseas trip, she would leave Sakuno in Tezuka buchou's care.

It has been this way for 4 years, and now she was used to it already, but it was the first time her grandmother had asked to be overseas for a month. Noticing that her grandmother had a very hesitant face, she thought to herself that she should just try comforting her grandmother and not worry about staying over at Tezuka sempai's which she had usually done.

Tezuka sempai was very kind to make sure she was comfortable and not scared half to death by this arrangement. His parents were also there so it also involves little communications with Tezuka sempai. His mother gladly took up the nursing role. With that thought comforting her, she hugged her grandmother, almost making the box fall if it weren't for Oishi who was approaching them.

"It is ok Obaa-chan, I will be ok."

Her grandmother gave her a very warm smile, because the child had always been very considerate towards her grandmother's needs to go overseas. She needed to watch some of the international players play, as well as videotape them for the regulars.

Tezuka always appreciated it, but somehow these 4 weeks consecutive would be a very hard match against powerful teams. She couldn't let it pass by. Oishi smiled at them as he went back to training thinking it was best to leave them alone.

To Be Cont...

Like it or not I am going to keep posting, but it gets funny.


	3. Chapter 3 Tezuka's nightmare

Disclaimer: Do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 3: Tezuka's nightmare

Tezuka was informed about Ryuzaki sensei's decision but he was rather hesitant about this offer this time. No matter how much he appreciates sensei's attempts to help the group and as well as her own delights, he cannot really agree when... his parents decided on a 2 month trip to Paris.

They left last month and now on the very first day of March Ryuzaki Sakuno was placed under his care. Tezuka watched as her eyes widen in surprise knowing that Tezuka's parents were overseas as well. It was the very first time they were left ALONE together in Tezuka's house. All this time Tezuka had managed to keep things under control, but if his team finds out about this...

**IMAGINE:**

**"Nya! Let us all stay over too!"**

**"Ii Data."**

**"Why not? After all Ryuzaki Sensei is our beloved coach, we should help out too."**

**Fuji had a very evil smirk, and he had handled his camera with extreme care too. Eiji was leaping up and down and Momoshiro high fived towards Eiji. Inui seemed to be thinking of how many Data books he could bring. Kaidoh who didn't like to be left out nodded to join. Ryoma would probably be dragged. Oishi would smile like a mother who had seemed delighted about the idea. **

**END**

Tezuka pinched his nose bridge in fustration. No matter how many years of knowing these regulars they were still BOYS, some he would gladly throwin_ that they were in puberty_. He wouldn't want to wake up every night dreaming in horror that someone from the regulars would sneak into Sakuno's room... He closed his eyes in annoyance. That person would love the new laps he will draw up. Again something tugged on his mind... if Seishun regulars were having a stay over...

**IMAGINE 2**

**"Yeah! We are staying at buchou's Nya!"**

**"What! A stay over? Unexceptable! Why wasn't Ore-sama invited?"**

**"Nya! Because you will attack our precious Saa-chan!"**

**"What?... Sa.. Ryu... She staying over?"**

**"Choutaro! Just let Ore-sama deal with this! Ore-sama will personally invite us all into this! Then we can all protect this Ryuzaki and do a better job than Seishun!"**

**"Nya? Ochibi will get jealous..."**

**"What? That Ryoma Echizen is there? Heheh! I shall smash him!"**

**"See? Even more we should protect Ryuzaki -san."**

**"Oh? Ryuzaki Sakuno? I will definately stay over!"**

**"Nya? No one asked you to come Kirihara!"**

**"Who said I will come invited? I will come uninvited! If you all are bringing your regulars... I will tell buchou to bring his!"**

**"heh! Ore-sama won't lose!"**

**End**

Tezuka barely managed from keeping himself standing. This was horror in horror, his house might collapse with so many people, despite how his house was big... and had a hot spring behind... and that sometimes they earn some extra cash for having visitors... NO! If they all come, knowing that Kirihara Akaya and Keigo Atobe, it was hell in the making. Those two were love sick with her, Tezuka had already noticed, even though Ryoma feels no threat, he still worries.

Regaining his composure he realized that Sakuno holding his arm and looking worried at him. Her things were placed away and she already made tea. Tezuka who did not notice was slightly alarmed.

"Tezuka Sempai, are you ok? I tried calling you for tea but seems like you were lost in thought."

Tezuka felt warmer as if her gesture was massaging the pain away, he relaxed a little with his frown turning expressionless. Sakuno who noticed this knew he felt better and she released his arm and placed a piece of cake and a cup of tea for him. He looked up at Sakuno wondering why did she make tea?

"It is just a way to thank you for allowing me to stay."

Tezuka knew she was the kind of girl to do such a thing. As he sipped his tea, he thought to himself maybe what he dreads wouldn't happen after all. Still, it was best to take precautions. He pushed his spectacles higher up his nose bridge but Sakuno had interjected him.

"I know the rules Tezuka sempai."

To Be Cont...

little comment on the story, here is fact number one... I do not really read the manga! GASP! KILL ME! Anyway, I read the fan fiction because I liked Sakuno HEAPS after a few books of PoT so you can spare a little bit of my body.

While I was checking the story... I noticed I spelt Kirihara as Kirisaku, now that got me laughing hard. I read some Kirisaku stuff so you can tell I am a bit confused! Anyway! This was short! Makes up for all the reading you all did previous chapter!

SnowRider14 signing out...from this .


	4. Chapter 4 Egg sitting

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis! But I own that embryo egg! . Someone tell me otherwise!

Chapter 4: Egg sitting

Tezuka knew something was tugging at the corner of his lips when he heard her say that. But the rules were always meant to be repeated, Sakuno only meekly sat down and listened to Tezuka's very strict rules.

After such a session, Tezuka allowed Sakuno first to use the shower, as he would go back out to do his own laps. This was the true reason as to why Tezuka never runs laps were because he does the laps he gave the rest when he reaches home. But always after he took a break like when he was lecturing Sakuno. Sakuno never complained after the first stay over.

She would always be right at the door with a glass of water before she goes back into cooking. Honestly, Tezuka's mother had taught her everything as if indicating that next time this happens it would only be herself and Tezuka. Sometimes as he talked to Sakuno he would notice his parents and even grandparents trying to get an idea what they were talking about, he suspects that they want Sakuno as a daughter in law.

Tezuka was deep in thought, and at this point no one can see Tezuka because he was running with a hood on. But from underneath his hood, he was smiling a little, how interestingly pleasant the idea was to him. But in his mind it didn't click just yet.

Tezuka walked in through the door and what does he expect? As expected, Sakuno who knows his schedule by now was waiting for him with a glass of water with an apron on. Now he blinked several times. An apron? Wait something doesn't add up with this image. He mentally slapped himself, Sakuno helps out with the cooking but that was only after she had given Tezuka the water. Now she was cooking and doing the same task.

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai."

Sakuno smiled at him before allowing him to take the glass of water. Once his hand was firmly around the cup did she walk back into the kitchen and resumed cooking. Now he was getting rather embarrassed. THIS ISN'T CORRECT. His sister is doing every chore like a wife, with this at mind, it reminds him of a saying. Sometimes the mind and the heart work different ways.

These were one of the times where his heart is saying 'I am the happiest man on earth' and the mind is mentally slapping his heart. 'How inappropriate of you to feel such a thing.' Now for a person like Tezuka, which was he most likely going to side? Naturally, with his mind.

He felt ashamed and decided to forget what he had just felt and continue on with his routine. After his shower, he came down and noticed that the food was on the table, but Sakuno was busied in a book. As he dried his hair he casually glanced down at the book she was reading.

He was surprised. "Incubation for the egg." He had almost forgotten about her precious egg that he helped protect. Soon as he thought about it, Sakuno's gentle surprised voice rang out. Clearly she hadn't noticed him reading behind her.

"I have prepared dinner Tezuka sempai."

She leaped out of the armchair and started taking out the dishes as he walked towards the large dining table which was now quite empty after all his family decided on a trip to Paris. They ate in silence and soon together which insisted by Tezuka, they did the dishes together. At this point he had chosen to ask her,

"How is the project?"

Sakuno who turned her head towards Tezuka in response to such a question she blushed a little redder. She was having trouble, she was worrying about where to place the egg and how to keep it well incubated.

She didn't want to ask for help from Ryoma but Tezuka sempai is well read into any form of information right? She believed he would know many things. She always admired Tezuka sempai for his knowledge calm and cool demeanour. It was funny, she was accustomed to be with him from time to time, and she didn't realize that she can read him very well.

When he seems expressionless means the day is going well, when he smiles means the day is going great and when he frowns, well that is when he is worried and if he pinched his nose bridge means he was annoyed and very tense. She knew it all, but it has been so deep that her response was like breathing, a second nature.

"Well, I don't know if I am keeping the egg incubated right."

Tezuka who has read far and wide and had already studied about what she was learning was very reassuring.

"I can help you with your egg."

Sakuno who sometimes doesn't think when it made her happy, her eyes shined brightly as she smiled her best smile.

"Really? So you will help with the egg sitting?"

Tezuka raised his eyebrows in surprise, what? He didn't or technically, he did not say such a thing, but one downfall to Tezuka he couldn't say no to his sweet little sister like girl Sakuno. He swore he was getting weak, but maybe some training might do something about it.

Clearly his heart was muttering darkly. 'There is no cure for love.' Tezuka felt like pulling his heart out and have a small talk with that gloomy thing.

That night Sakuno and Tezuka was busy helping the egg by placing it into the warmest and well protect spot for incubation. Deep inside the egg lay the embryo of the baby, even though it is slowly developing, it knew that outside waiting for it were its parents.

It knew from the voices teaching and looking out for the egg's welfare. It made it in its mind to love them when it sees them.

To be cont...


	5. Chapter 5 Worried

Disclaimer: Do not own Prince of Tennis. End of line.

Chapter 5: Worried

It has been 3 weeks now, the egg was left safely in the residence of Tezuka. Every night Sakuno would care for it, it was for some strange reason. Sakuno was talking to the egg as if it were able to hear it.

Tezuka who was equally intrigued that one night when Sakuno was in her room, he decided to see what was so interesting talking to an egg.

"...You better behave when you come out. If you give Sakuno any trouble, you run 10 laps."

It was so like Tezuka to warn anyone who causes trouble for her, but for some reason, he felt like the egg was able to hear him. It tugged his mind which was clicking furiously, why did he think the egg could hear him?

Mentally his mind grew worried about his welfare. How can the brain understand the sensitivities the heart does? Sometimes the brain and the heart compete to see who was better, instead he ignored them both, but usually sided with his head, causing his heart to be gloomy.

But little did he know, the egg had heard him. It even knows who this other could be. Tezuka. For it hears the conversations that run past it on a daily basis, words used by its parents such as its parents leaving and coming home.

Sakuno was very touched that Tezuka sempai would willingly help her with her project, but now she was a little worried. Her friends all had their eggs hatched and they were very cute, because they were now chicks that were held in their partner's hands.

Funnily enough Ryoma had even asked her about the egg and how was it going. They asked the sensei as to why theirs hasn't hatched yet. But unlike other partners who he said to just follow other successful partner's little chicks, he says theirs require a little more patience.

Funny, because that was exactly what Tezuka sempai said to her when she voiced her thoughts. She felt worried but as soon as Tezuka sempai confirmed the teacher's idea, she trusted him. He was very kind to her, she knew he always walked her back and forth but everyone thought he had walked her home, and being Tezuka, he made sure no one followed.

Especially the horrible duo Fuji and Inui, or worst duo Eiji and Momoshiro. Simple as he explained to his team to avoid any misunderstandings that he was under her grandmother's orders. It was funny, she felt like being with Tezuka meant home as much as it was with her actual home.

She only caught him in a towel once! Because Tezuka sempai decided he would learn from mistakes. Tezuka also tended her injuries when she gets hurt. These small gestures are giving her heart attacks, with her heart racing further than a speeding car. She unlike Tezuka listens to her heart but chooses to ignore and defend herself. She doesn't want to get hurt anymore.

The 4th week was here, now this is sending Sakuno into panic mode. She knew she shouldn't panic, but weird enough Tezuka said she could bring the egg to school now. Funny, she thought, why would he say that?

Little did she know... Tezuka had been keeping an eye out for the egg, he knew it was stupid, but on his calender on the 28th of March, it wrote: "It is coming out." he believed that it could happen any time in between that, mentally worn out for worrying, this was the only other thing he worries about... Oishi, Fuji and Inui had noticed this weird worry and frown when he stares at Sakuno.

"What is going on?"

"He is worried about Sakuno, but I don't know which part of her is worrying?"

Fuji replied to Oishi's worries. Funny, Fuji thought. Oishi's worry vibes are around the same as Tezuka's and Sakuno's. Something then clicked, he tried carefully following Tezuka's gaze and as he was predicting, his smile turned into a smirk, an evil one in fact.

"Ii data. What do you see Fuji?"

"I have an idea, you will see clearly then... Hey! Momo! Kaidoh called you a porcupine head."

Kaidoh was near Sakuno, as soon as Momoshiro heard that statement, he ran in top speed towards Kaidoh.

"What did you say Mamushi?"

Kaidoh hissed and before they could get into a scuffle, Tezuka had already quickly gone to solve it.

"20 LAPS! NOW!"

Tezuka did not stay put, he went to see Sakuno holding the box for dear life trying to keep it away from thee scuffle that was about to happen. He quickly glanced at the egg and heaved a relieved sigh. This was tough, his heart nearly leaped out seeing that the two stupid regulars decided to play near the egg!

God knows what will have happened. Little did he know that Fuji was wearing one of his most evil smirks, Inui was scribbling down quickly and his eyes glinted for pure joy. Oishi noticed too, he quickly adjusted himself to keep himself from smiling. It was too good to be true. Tezuka cared about an EGG! Their buchou had parental feelings towards an egg.

But Fuji knowing this has taken it up to the next step. Why would he be concerned for an egg if he doesn't see it often? Then that part of the question was solved too. Fuji laughed a little, catching the eyes of Oishi and Inui.

"What have you discovered Fuji?"

Fuji turned around and smirked.

"Do you want to find out why he worries about an egg that started appearing today?"

Inui had a glint in his eye and he smiled. Why who could resist such a suggestion? Oishi twitched nervously, the evil duo were planning something. He gulped in fear.

"Why not ask the whole regular team to come along?"

Oishi for a minute there pitied their poor buchou. What curse he was going to suffer.

To be Cont...


	6. Chapter 6 stalking on 28 march

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Please enjoy, if you can... REVIEW *_*

Chapter 6: Stalking 28th March

It was the 28th of March as Tezuka and Sakuno walked to school together, their eyes were constantly staring at the egg, it was going to happen today thought Tezuka. He was very nervous, he even prayed to god so it would come out.

Occasionally from time to time, he would speak to the egg in person. He warned the egg to come out on time and stop driving Sakuno crazy just worrying. Ryoma was asking about it once in awhile. He would casually glance at the egg, but there was no hint of worry.

Such a slack partner, cursed Tezuka inwardly. He wasn't even supposed to be doing this and yet he is being worried. Tezuka you are becoming illogical, he chided himself. But everyone else was pretty sure his mind is a sharp one in facts and tennis.

Throughout class time and even throughout practice the two of them would still casually glance at the very RELAXED egg. It seemed to know when to arrive. Meanwhile, Fuji watched with interest as he sees Tezuka very tense today too. It means the egg might be hatching soon.

Fuji had planned it very carefully for the past 3 days on how to get past Tezuka's eyesight. He had to tread very carefully. During evenings, he would train the Seigaku regulars to become stealthy. Even Kawamura had to be deprived of his tennis racquet. The mission might get compromised if something happens! Ryoma who avoided the training to play tennis with his perverted Otousan, had arrived at least once for the training. They will follow them tonight!

Sakuno was in deep thought, why didn't the egg hatch? She too wanted to cradle a chic in her arms. Her sensei had been reminding her not to give up. She knew it was a special egg, a different egg, but was it that special to even come out later... VERY much later?

Tezuka sempai looks just as worried as her, and just yesterday she told the egg to stop them from worrying too much and come out. However, Tezuka caught that sentence and Sakuno could have sworn she saw a smile tugging through his stoic face.

She felt so embarrassed, never is she going to have such a conversation again. But! She decided to try later when Tezuka sempai was asleep. Instead she caught him TALKING to the egg. Which was very cute to watch, Sakuno added thoughtfully.

He was sitting very close to the incubator, as he glanced at the egg for 10 minutes before opening his mouth. 'Stop making Sakuno panic, if you don't I will make you run 10 laps when you get out.' This made Sakuno smile, even Tezuka cared about the egg. Somehow that made her feel warm inside, she knew maybe this feels like a family?

Oh no! She blushed to the deep roots of her hair, doesn't that mean she was the mother and wife? She must be going too sentimental towards the egg, she has to forget, her grandmother is coming home soon on the 31st of March. It was only a few days away.

That evening, the team were hiding behind walls and even up in trees. They made sure that their demon of a buchou wouldn't find out that they had been secretly following them. Fuji had his camera and Eiji confiscated Kawamura's tennis racquet. All was going fine, and they were currently eavesdropping on Tezuka and Sakuno.

"...Ano. Tezuka sempai."

Tezuka who was on lookout but turn out to be slacking on his job, for he couldn't be cautious while staring at the egg. Sakuno brought him back to reality.

"Yes?"

Sakuno looked down into the box, she must be very worried.

"Is the egg dead?"

Tezuka froze, that made his blood run cold but he isn't going to admit it. It was only day 28 after all... This would be the last chance for the egg to pull through. It's either today or die. He placed his hand on her head patting in.

"It will be fine Ryuzaki."

Secretly he hoped against hope he was right. Several days ago, it did wobble a little, they watched in anticipation but then it stopped. This frustrated both of them as they had no idea what to do. He couldn't yell at the egg for not hatching.

They reached his house, much to their surprise, Tezuka had turned into his house with Sakuno following right behind, and he even opened the door for her to enter. A last glance at the outside he walked inside. FUJI WAS RIGHT! Exclaimed the regulars inwardly as they all leaped out of everywhere possible hiding places. Causing several people a fright, quickly calmed by Fuji's apologetically smile.

He was a women killer, and that was all there is needed to be known. Quickly and quietly as possible, everyone sneaked beside the house and saw the duo through the nice window. Best view! They could see the kitchen and even the living room. The egg was placed back at its resting spot which was the living room. They noticed that Tezuka and Sakuno had made the egg a special place in his house.

"Maybe Sakuno leaves the egg in his care Nya?"

Whispered Eiji for he still believes that Sakuno must be living in her own house, he refused to see it happening. Fuji however believed that they were staying together for the while the coach was overseas. Same goes with Inui who replied

"There is a 30 percent chance of that happening."

Eiji and Momoshiro looked surprised at such a statistic. Once they had rearranged the egg back, they both left the room and headed UPSTAIRS! Fuji cracked an all knowing smile, while everyone else whispered in excitement. But then Momoshiro saw...

"Buchou is leaving the house!"

As quick as a flash they all dunked into the bush and trees as they saw Tezuka leave the house to go jogging. Now this allowed the regulars to understand that there was no such thing as a slacking off buchou.

Their admiration for him went higher, because he had made them run laps however it didn't mean he did not do so as well. He did it the same way he treated the rest. They had to do 30 laps today, thus he did 30 laps too.

They then sat in their respective places staring at the window. Sakuno was leaving her hair down to dry as she glanced quickly at the egg before placing an apron on! Their eyeballs nearly fell out, Sakuno was cooking dinner!

She knew exactly where everything was and she seemed very beautiful. Her auburn hair was so beautifully curled around every aspect of her face to make it look angelic. They were rather confused when she glanced at her watch before turning off her half cooked food and filled a glass of water and walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

They were going to see what was happening when they saw their buchou arriving back from his jogging. Now this was the fun part for the regulars. The moment he opened the door, they distinctly heard buchou's voice.

"Tadaima."

They peeled their ears and managed to hear the sweet alluring voice of the young girl.

"Okaerinasai."

They then shifted to be right under the window once more and saw that Tezuka was carrying a glass of water as she went right back to cooking. Ryoma who was watching disliked it, he didn't care if it was because her grandmother was away, why in the world did they behave...

"Wow, Buchou and Ryuzaki - san look like..."

"Married couple Nya!"

"Ii data."

"Wow... they look nice together."

"I think we should go..."

"Fshhhh, congratz buchou."

The regulars were gushing about the couple they had just witness, Eiji wanted to eat the food Sakuno cooked, because the food smelled delicious! The tummies of the regulars were grumbling considerably, Tezuka cast his eyes near the window as he was distinctly sure he heard some noises that resembled a grumbling stomach.

He had just finished showering after such a tiring jog but his senses were alerted. They figured it out! But when he was about to bust them and scream 100 laps he heard Sakuno's deafening call.

"TEZUKA SEMPAI!"

To be cont…


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 7: Welcome baby

Tezuka immediately rushed to where Sakuno was, much to his delight, the egg was wobbling again. The regulars who could hear just fine had heard her call him in a very loud voice which she rarely uses. They found that their buchou had turned away from the window and had been right beside her and staring at the box, with his back facing them, immediately they had pressed their faces onto the window to see.

"Momo you're pushing! Nya!"

"Move it porcupine."

"You have a problem Mamushi?"

"Shh! We can't hear them!"

They all shoved and pushed. Inside, Tezuka felt like he was forgetting something, he forgotten about his nosy regulars who were now pushing and pressing their faces as close as they can to the window without it breaking.

He also forgot how close he is now to Sakuno, his face over her shoulder hair touching hers. They were crouched close together like two expectant parents. They couldn't think about that now, excitement was causing them to forget. He also forgot one more important thing...

"Quack."

The baby was a duckling! Too late! It had imprinted both Sakuno and Tezuka as they were so close together! Tezuka who suddenly realized how close they were and that it was a duckling still couldn't manage to pull away.

It was quiet cute. It had furry yellow body and it was struggling to get out of the eggshell. It was... utter joy! It was alive! Much too his hearts cheer, his mind was very unhappy, 3 points he had tried in vain to remind the owner and yet his heart had prevailed to steal all the attention.

Sakuno turned her head to see how close they were but she blushed deeply, Tezuka too turned at the same moment and that was when the accidental kiss happened in front of all the regulars at Seigaku!

Ryoma was very angry, but what can he do? He was outside of the house. Quickly achieving distance, Sakuno had her fingers touching her lips. Tezuka's mind went into lecturing mode, leech! Pervert. But the heart nudged him more, he was surprised yes, but he didn't know that lips can be soft!

It concerns him that they did kiss but it made him feel happy too. He turned his head and he realized the other thing that he forgot. Sakuno followed his gaze and turned into a deep shade of red.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He saw the red faces of his regulars as they stared wide eyed at them with their face pressed hard onto the window, leaving no space to think. They were absolutely hilarious. A smile curved onto his face, Sakuno had burst into fits of laughter. He opened the door and said

"I will have you all run 50 laps tomorrow."

The regulars all scrambled in, they were very hungry. Sakuno had forgotten about the kiss momentarily as the image of these funny people were enough to wipe it out for awhile. She smiled as she served them all food that she had made. The once empty dining table was filled with the regulars stuffing their faces with the food that was given to them. Their buchou sat there cross legged as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What are you all doing here?"

Tezuka saw out of the corner of his eye, Sakuno bringing the final bowl of rice for herself before he started eating. Momoshiro who had no manners spoke with his mouth full.

"Ve ugh koorious ov ju, n egg n sa.." (We were curious of you and the egg and sakuno-chan)

He choked a little, Sakuno was there quick and served him water, Tezuka stared him down.

"Chew with your mouth close. Talk after swallow."

Momoshiro who was feeling better went back into eating sheepishly. Fuji threw Tezuka a smile, Tezuka immediately got the idea of who was it who encouraged this rendezvous.

"Rejoicing on the birth of your child with a kiss huh?"

Food spurted everywhere, and Sakuno blushed into a deep shade of red. Tezuka had small touch of red before recollecting himself. Tezuka drank his tea before he replied in a nonchantly behavior

"It was an accident. I would have apologized if you all weren't playing peeping tom."

Now the regulars acted rather guilty. But the meek sound of quacking and loud in fact. Sakuno and Tezuka were the first to react to the baby as they watched as the baby's fur was dry now. And it began to walk towards Tezuka and Sakuno.

Sakuno was very happy to take it into her hands. A few days ago, they had bought some food ready for this to happen. Tezuka was hesitant, but something had urged him to pet the duckling. He outstretched his finger and the duckling hand willingly rubbed it's furry head against the finger. He smiled only for a short while, but was caught by Sakuno. She was mesmerized, for he was very handsome when he smiled.

"I wanna pet it Nya!"

Eiji reached out to pet it, but there was sharp glint in its eye, caught by Fuji and some others. Eiji was attacked by the duckling.

"Nya! Pain! Ow!"

Tezuka smirked a little, but he deduced that he had to lecture the thing too.

"No. Don't attack my regulars."

Fuji smiled as it seemed that the Duckling acknowledged him to be the father of the sort as it quacked back. Funnily Oishi smiled warmly as he commented.

"Wow, that glint in the eye was so like Tezuka."

That froze the rest of regulars, after all that is starting to sound like they were gushing at a baby! A real human baby, not a duckling.

To be Cont…


	8. Chapter 8 Naming

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I DO own that cool specimen of a duck!

Chapter 8: Naming

Fuji was quick to the scene and warmed the area by asking Sakuno who was also quite surprised.

"Sakuno-chan, what are you going to name it?"

Sakuno thought about it, she didn't know. She looked at Tezuka hoping he would have an idea. But Eiji was the best at giving names squeeled.

"Kennichi! Tezuka Kennichi! Nya!"

Tezuka wouldn't have minded but he had just one argument.

"Why give the name Tezuka?"

Eiji hid behind his golden pair Oishi and stated

"Why not? You looked after it too. Nya!"

Sakuno blushed at the idea, but she likes the name. She stared at the figure beside her, Tezuka. He didn't want that to happen just because Eiji decided it. He would be happy to let it carry his surname, but for reasons untold he felt almost ecstatic. But keeping it stoic he asked Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki, what do you think?"

Sakuno smiled her happiest, after all he did help her. Everyone thought for a moment, they must be dating.

"Of course! Sempai helped look after it. Demo... Shouldn't Ryoma-kun get some part of it?"

The regulars had forgotten the long fuming Ryoma. He was very mad at this happening. The duckling had been Sakuno and his project. Because he couldn't care less about it, does make him very mad at his behavior. He should have taken turns with her. Maybe things would have been different now. He shrugged. Logically Tezuka buchou should have it.

"No. Buchou helped anyway."

Tezuka couldn't believe his ears, Ryoma had agreed? But it felt all of the sudden that there was an acceptance that he was the father and Sakuno was the mother of this duckling! He could not describe the feeling.

It felt right and great. But he looked at Sakuno who was petting the duckling whilst smiling, he knew. It was about time he gives his heart the credit it sole deserves, for it was his heart that made him realize he was in love with Ryuzaki Sakuno. Everything up until this moment, that explained every single feeling he had felt when he had lived with her.

That night, the duckling was now and forever known to be Tezuka Kennichi.

To be Cont...


	9. Chapter 9 Unfold lo behold

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis, but I do own Kennichi!

Chapter 9: Unfold lo behold.

It was a lovely Saturday today, the sun was warm as it flooded in through the windows. Tezuka who would usually call his team members to the park to practice tennis, was sitting at home for once and sipping hot tea near the window reading.

Today, he had decided to give the Seigaku regulars a rest for today promising to increase their training on Monday. Although the atmosphere was very peaceful, he had noticed a yellow fur ball had waddled in and settled near his ankle as it also sat near the sunray appearing to enjoy itself.

Thinking it should be safe to allow such a duckling to behave that way, he continued reading. Or so he tried at least. Tezuka heaved a sigh as he placed his book down onto the table beside his chair and looked out the window. The weather looked great for a picnic, realizing he made such a thought surprised him.

He was never the one to initiate an idea of picnic let alone go on one without anyone. He knew very well whom he wanted to go with, but inside he felt like his stomach dropped. Sakuno was leaving today, and this would be the last day he will be spending with her.

His heart was screaming 'tell her' but his mind snapped back in a mean way urging him to act less emotional and that he could see Sakuno any time he wanted. And he shouldn't be feeling this way. Unconsciously Tezuka picked up the young Kennichi and stroked its golden fur as he thought to himself.

Lately since he chanced upon his own feelings, he couldn't look her in the eye. He was worried that his emotions may spill right through. Whenever they brush past each other in the hallway, he felt his heart beat slightly quicker and nearly reaching out to grab her only to grip his own spectacles. He was frustrated, the faster she leaves the better... perhaps then his body can keep in check. But internally, he wanted these peaceful days to remain this way...

"Ken-kun? Where are you Ken-kun?"

Sakuno's voice rang throughout the house, just before he could reply, Sakuno had already appeared in his study with her eyes frantically roaming around the room only to settle upon Tezuka's figure. Tezuka had Ken-kun with him, thank goodness, she thought.

She noticed the way he handled Ken-kun like a father with his son snoozing. It was a very peaceful sight indeed. Lately, she has been spending a lot of time with Tezuka and that had caused her to think too much... or so she believes.

Every time she slips up in the house, Tezuka when nearby would reach out to cushion her fall or manage to keep her steady. But her heart was going like a bullet train. She could not help to notice now strong Tezuka's arms were around her.

She had liked his company this whole month. Although most of the time, she had spent her time without Ken-kun, she already felt like this was where she was meant to be. Sometimes she believed her delusions that she was meant to be in Tezuka's arms which was clearly an embarrassing thought.

Her eyes brushed over Tezuka's whole figure. The way his hair looked so soft and silky, and how the sunlight made his features so much more handsome and angelic. She felt like she was standing in front of an archangel or the sort. Tezuka was wearing a slightly calm face, he was at peace with Ken-kun. She was relieved that they were happy with each other.

"Ah! Gomen, I was worried about Ken-kun."

"It is ok, Kennichi is still here."

Sakuno walked towards the two of them as she then choose to sit on the carpet near the window as the sunray shine over her like a wave. She stroked the window as if she was stroking a cat or a person's hair.

Internally, Tezuka fought a battle between his heart and his mind. His heart was screaming 'ask her to put that finger to good use like his hair' or 'shameful pathetic! Is this the way the great buchou have his downfall?'

Tezuka opted for the in between as he took a seat opposite to face her as he leaned his body against the window, but turning it in an angle so that Ken-kun could get his sunlight, and kept his half read book nearby just in case things got awkward. Sure he was pretty prepared for any consequence.

"...This is the only room that looks western."

Tezuka who was merely contented when he sat there watching her stare out the window, was caught by surprise of such a strange comment.

"...I asked my father to build it."

Sakuno turned her attention away from the window as she looked around the room as she noticed 5 bookshelves all filled with books she never seen or touched. It wasn't surprising at first because, she was sure that this was very befitting of Tezuka's personality.

He was intelligent and wide read, there was no surprise as to where his food of knowledge comes from. But his taste in western style was rather new to her. She realized, she had never really been in here.

"It is lovely."

Tezuka blinked. He remembered when his parents would bring their family friends and they would bring their girls, hoping that one of them would impress the Tezuka's first and only son. Tezuka who was mortally afraid of them tried to hide in here.

The girls would still pursue and comment on how intelligent he must be, or what books among all these that they have read. Some wrinkled their noses in the taste of the design but pretended to comment on how lovely it was. But none of them said anything as sincere as Sakuno did when she gazed around the room. It pleases him to know that she did really like it here.

"Thank you. If you like, you can come in here anytime."

Sakuno smiled as she then remembered something which made her smile seem a tinge of sadness.

"Shame... I probably wouldn't be back here for awhile."

That sure placed a lid on the conversation, thought Tezuka bitterly. It was true, even if he did offer, there was never for certain when they were going to stay together and probably that time... he would be with his family.

Why did he felt unsatisfied? What was it that made him so upset? He watched as Ken-kun had decided to try Sakuno's lap and curled up there. Sakuno absent mindedly stroke its head, he thought, does this duck make people pet it absent mindedly?

That was straying further from the question. Deciding this is where his book came into play, he then flipped it open and started to read. The silence played for only 5 minutes to be exact, before Sakuno decided to hum songs.

It wasn't bad, Tezuka liked her singing, he found it helped him read, knowing she was keeping herself occupied. The songs she had hummed reminded him of songs that his friends had introduced him to. They were pretty hooked on the songs that were played.

He didn't really mind it, but perhaps since Sakuno sang it... he may get addicted just because it was her voice that was singing and ringing throughout the room. For 2 hours this was how they spent an afternoon, in deep harmony with each other.

Only needing to be surprised by Kennichi's need to eat every so often and settling once more back where they were seated just before Kennichi decided to ask for food.

"I will go and get the tea and cake then."

Tezuka raised his eyebrows, he distinctly remember he did not buy cake. But he did remember seeing Sakuno buying a few other things like flour.

"I baked it."

Sakuno added before she blushed and was about to say something only to be cut in by Tezuka who pretty much predicted that she would say if he didn't want to it was fine sentence.

"I would like some."

He was rewarded by Sakuno smiling at him for being very kind to her. She got up once more and went out, Kennichi was about to leave after her only to feel a hand pick him up.

"Hadn't you had enough food for today? You are going to end up to be one fat duck if this keeps up."

Tezuka was sure the duckling shook and waddled as he gave Tezuka his very own stare back. Tezuka being the leader had fought and won Kennichi's stubborn headed behavior. Kennichi sat in silence as he watched sulkily at his parents having tea together.

Soon evening was upon them once more, and they were getting rather anxious. Ryuuzaki sensei had promised to be here at 5 pm. But there was not even a strand of Ryuuzaki sensei's hair. And it was already 6. Suddenly, at 6: 30pm the phone rang. Being the closest to the phone Sakuno picked up to hear on the other end...

"Obaa-chan!"

"Sorry Sakuno! Sorry! I can't come back now. Turns out I forgot to book the flight back. The next one isn't until next month, and I have to go Kansai for a 3 month training. Please apologize to Tezuka for me."

Sakuno nodded, she could not believe it. Tezuka and Sakuno waited for her arrival, with the baby duckling following them. She turned around as she placed it back on the receiver. She looked extremely apologetic. Tezuka's parents would be arriving home early from their vacation tomorrow and will most likely find the duckling.

"Sorry Tezuka sempai."

Tezuka who heard the conversation did not really mind. That meant staying longer with her, it did not matter. He felt his feelings are not meant to be, but he was glad to spend time with her.

The next day, it was bright and early when his parents and grandparents arrived at the door. Mrs. Tezuka gave Sakuno a big motherly hug as the father shook his son's hand upon arrival back, giving some luggage to Tezuka to carry.

Before the foursome could even enter the front door, they were already attacked by none other than Kennichi Tezuka. Parents and grandparents slightly alarmed, Tezuka made eye contact with Sakuno allowing her to quickly pick up Kennichi and allowing the rest into the house. However, it seems the youngest member of Tezuka Kennichi that disliked them a lot and had been making a fuss until Tezuka warned him to behave.

Sakuno spoiled it as she smile and play with it. His parents looked weary and suggested that they should stay in their rooms away from Kennichi. Tezuka later went into the room where the four were hiding to explain everything to his parents but his mother came up with a better idea.

"Kunimitsu, why not you stay at Sakuno-chan's house instead?"

Tezuka's eyebrows rose, it was the first time his mother has been this inhospitable. He looked at their faces covered from mischievous attacks by Kennichi. At this very moment, Sakuno had to go and hide Kennichi in her room before she was able to come out. Kennichi made a big fuss about it indeed. But never the less he could guess it was because of the little Tezuka. He sighed as he understood. But Sakuno being who she was tried to avoid being inconvenient.

"Ano... I can look after myself..."

Tezuka shook his head, he was willing to stay at her house, it was better that someone was there to look after her. So Sakuno and Tezuka went to clean up the house that very afternoon. Aware that there wouldn't be time tomorrow for cleaning and moving in as they both had school to attend to. After clean up from a month's absence they were prepared to move in when they found...

"Otousan? Okaa san?"

Tezuka could not believe his parents were moving in. They pointed at the spoiled duckling that pecked every single member into Sakuno's house. Now Tezuka was going to be frank with this duckling.

"Kennichi! Go run 10 laps! No such attitude to my family."

Sakuno patted the duckling as she said in a more understanding tone.

"I know you want to protect us Ken-kun, but you shouldn't attack sempai's family like that."

Kennichi unbelievably had been taught to run laps as soon as it could. It begun its little waddle as Tezuka followed from behind.

"Sorry!"

Sakuno turned to apologize. But what she saw were the faces of smiling people. She was rather taken aback.

"Sakuno- chan! You both behave like parents! Naturally we don't mind. But we need a grandchild that behaves too..."

Sakuno turned a little embarrassed, since that kiss, Sakuno could not help staring at him, and on Saturday, she couldn't help but notice he was very handsome and kind and caring person, she may have seen it many times before but this was the first time she appreciated it like a girl towards a boy.

There were too many things she had liked about him. He played with Kennichi for one, which was amazing. She could not expect anyone else to replace the role of father for her child. Which was a very WRONG thought!

Sempai probably thought of her as a sister figure and helped because he likes Kennichi and promised to help her. She doesn't want him to be burdened by anymore responsibilities. But neither does she want this dream to end as she watched Tezuka sempai coming back with Kennichi as if they had a long talk. She smiled as she waved at them much to his parents delight.

"Okaerinasai."

Tezuka didn't know what overwhelmed him, was it Kennichi or was it Sakuno with that 100 watt smile that could melt his heart. Maybe both, because he smiled and that made his parents smile in content. For Sakuno to see his smile was just as paralyzing as it was for him.

"Tadaima."

"Quack"

To be Cont…


	10. Chapter 10 Kennichi vs Seigaku Regulars

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I OWN KENNICHI! 3

Chapter 10: Kennichi vs Seigaku Regulars.

The weekend had already ended, and the Seigaku regulars were walking to school chattering excitedly because they were pretty excited to see how this new Tezuka is like now. They walked anxiously to morning practice when they saw their buchou, which wasn't abnormal, but comical instead of normal. Trailing behind him as he moved around looking at the field was his little son. Kennichi. Where was Sakuno?

"Ohayo buchou!"

"20 laps now."

The regulars groaned but earned another 10 laps. Inui suggested some juice, but then the regulars began to run. They were keeping an eye on Kennichi, Kennichi during the weekend has acquired a very strict regard for men but kind to his father like his mother.

They all laughed thinking that their buchou would be the first father? After they had finished, they saw Sakuno coming from the direction of school. Eiji who had just finished rushed up to hug her.

"Saa-chan!"

The moment he hugged her, Kennichi had rushed forward with a glint in his eye. Momoshiro who saw this quickly said

"Eiji! Run! Ken-kun is coming!"

Eiji turned too late, Kennichi had attacked him on the knee!

"Nya! Ittai!"

Kennichi followed Eiji as Eiji ran to find a safe place, as Momoshiro laughed at this scene, and Fuji clicked his tongue as Inui has begun entering data. Funnily enough his page title was 'Kennichi' he noted under Kennichi. 'Hates anyone who approaches his mother Sakuno.' Tezuka who saw this commotion was quite strict indeed.

"Kennichi! 5 laps now!"

The all Seishun regulars looked like they were hearing it wrongly as they pointed at each other and then looked down at the duckling which startled them as it quacked in response. They were shocked at the buchou's demand, because there was no way the duck could do laps... It was just impossible! They all turned to Sakuno who was already by buchou's side and nodded too. She said in a warm tone however.

"Ken-kun, you shouldn't hurt the regulars. They are my friends."

Eiji who was now up a tree watching this exclaimed

"Nya! Ken-kun! I am your uncle!"

Regulars snapped their heads at him, Kennichi for some odd reason or another quacked at Eiji. However, this wasn't making Sakuno or Tezuka yell at him. They were curious, Eiji who was worried to come down Sakuno smiled.

"I think Ken-kun acknowledges you."

"Congratulations, you're an uncle. EVERYONE TO THE COURTS! Kennichi, go and do your laps now."

To their utter surprise, Kennichi waddled around the tennis courts as its small legs can carry it. Tezuka jogged alongside. This was always the time for the lectures. Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma who caught that smile out of the corner of his eye felt threat. He never felt it when Keigo or Kirihara was hot on her trails. Because he had the confidence that she still had her heart and eyes set on him.

To see her now staring at the duck and Tezuka made him jealous. Very jealous. But honest to good, the only person Kennichi wouldn't attack was Ryoma. It was because Ryoma as Kennichi could see, was going to learn his lesson sooner or later. Yes Kennichi had gained his father's analyzing behaviour.

The fan girls accumulated later in the morning, much to Tezuka's dislike. The moment they had finished their training, out of his eye, he had seen Sakuno with Kennichi sitting down. It seems like Sakuno was talking to Kennichi about something.

"TEZUKA SEMPAI!KYA! OHAYO."

Tezuka would love to avoid them, but Kennichi for reasons untold had waddled up to him. Small as it was, it has been trained by himself to be fast. Worried that Kennichi would get hurt, Tezuka went to save Kennichi. Too bad for him, this gave his fans the chance to talk to him.

"Wow! So cute! Sempai is it yours?"

"May we pet it sempai?

Tezuka had a headache, but Kennichi didn't like girls approaching his father either. It quacked louder and pecked the itchy fingers. This caused Tezuka to smirk slightly, he had an idea! Get Kennichi to be with him all day. Kennichi sharing his father's thought quacked. Sakuno seeing that the two of them had already planned it, decided to let them at it.

The whole day when the regulars had training they were worriedly looking at Kennichi who was watching on the side lines just like his mother but his eyes looked very strict as if it can tell if they were slacking. What an incredible child.

Eiji was accepted as proven during lunch when Kennichi was placed on the table. Eiji wanted to scurry away, but Kennichi was coming closer. Eiji wanted to push it away, when he sees it. But suddenly... The duckling was rubbing its head on Eiji's palm.

"Nya? SO cute! You're so cute! Nya!"

They soon see Eiji making friends with the scary Kennichi which was no longer surprising after they had their bonding time.

"I am your uncle too Ken-kun! I am uncle Momo! This is uncle Oishi, uncle Inui, uncle ..."

Tezuka pushed his glasses higher as he cut right through his nonstop blabber.

"Put an end on it Kennichi, they are all your uncles."

"Ken-kun!"

The sweet voice of heaven had arrived. Tezuka looked up to see Sakuno smiling at them, and Eiji thought time to put his uncle license to a test.

"Saa-chan!"

Eiji engulfed into a hug as her, she returned the small gesture willingly. Kennichi in its mind was counting 10 sec, 9 sec ... Fuji noticing this behavior commented generously.

"I think Ken-kun is counting! 3"

Eiji hastily moved away as he re-settled. Sakuno was supposed to show the duckling to her class soon. However, she still had her obligations too.

"Ken - kun. Lunch."

She fed Kennichi as it ate happily for awhile before she left it to its own devices and began to eat. Osakada had to be busy feeding her very own chic with Horio. Horio had been attacked by the chic and troubled from sleeping several times because of its calling. Horio felt like he was the father already. Horio would appear very tired when he walked around school, no longer chirpy and boisterous, which no one really missed.

"You must be lucky Ryoma, yours is being totally reliant on your buchou and Sakuno."

Ryoma drank his ponta without any answer as he secretly wished that he was the one with Sakuno doing the caring, meanwhile he watched as the regulars take turns offering some sort of tribute to get on that duckling's good side. 

To be Cont...


	11. Chapter 11 The Weird Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Own Kennichi.

Chapter 11: The weird discovery.

It had already been a month, and everyone was on best terms with Kennichi. However, Inui had called Fuji on a very faithful Saturday afternoon.

"Fuji Syuusuke speaking."

"Fuji, Ryuzaki sensei is out overseas yes?"

"Yes,"

Fuji's eyes glinted in surprise and thinking carefully, he smelt torture and his sadistic behavior had called it FUN!

"I see... But then why are the lights on at Ryuuzaki residence?"

Fuji smiled evilly and thought as he suggested it through the phone.

"Why not find out?"

Inui's eyes glint in absolute curiousity.

"Why not indeed. Ii data. When?"

Fuji using his shoulder in place for his hand which his phone sat right snug under his neck and face, as he reached out for his coat.

"Now, are you free Inui?"

"I am outside here right now."

"Coming."

Fuji shut the phone and went out the door explaining to his parents he had some things he had to do. Within minutes he was in front of Sakuno's residence. Fuji giving up the search for Inui decided to sneak into the nearest bush, just as he managed to tuck his feet in nicely, he had noticed his shoulder was rubbing against another.

"Konban wa,"

Fuji managed to slip a smile at the person who was sharing his bush, but internally he screamed and had nearly bolted out of the bush as an instinct of survival. Mental note to self: never agree to spy on people with Inui at night. Especially when the case is that he had arrived before that.

"Once a mushroom always a mushroom huh?"

Inui chuckled silently, his had somehow brought a headband that had a flashlight on it. It was turned in an angle easy for him to see what he was writing. Fuji switched it off, Inui hissed in annoyance.

"Fuji I can't write."

Fuji smiled back as he replied in a very calm hushed tone.

"No one wants to see a glowing bush."

Inui agreed, together they raised their head looking into the busy dining room, there was no buchou at sight! What was even more puzzling was...

"Sakuno-chan isn't among these odd people..."

Inui pushed up his glasses, he recognized them now. He flipped his pages as he switched on the reading torch for a brief second.

"It's..."

Fuji shot an all knowing smile.

"Buchou's family eh?"

Inui nodded, on then to the next question. Where is Buchou and Sakuno? Fuji analyzing the situation for a minute decided, with an evil smile...

"Wanna find out Inui?"

Inui caught that glint and smiled, oh yes... This was going to be fun.

To be Cont...

That is it for the week! I want to see you all panic a lil... Kidding, not like you guys will be ruffled anyway.

This time this one is short too, don't blame me for being inconsistent. Blame my brain having so little to contribute.


	12. Chapter 12 Fuji and Inui take action

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

Chapter 12: Fuji n Inui in action

Ding Dong

Mrs. Tezuka opened the door to reveal two sweet looking gentlemen. One had brown hair and squinted eyes, but his companion on the other hand were spiky black with square glasses. Who were they? They look around the age of her dear boy Kunimitsu.

"EH?"

The brown haired boy seemed to have gasped in surprise, Mrs. Tezuka was quite confused as to why would someone greet another with such a gesture?

"Ano... Isn't this Ryuuzaki residence?"

Mrs Tezuka nodded, she tilted her head to the left for a second and asked.

"Yes?"

The spiky haired boy with spec's opened his small notebook and replied.

"As far as I recall, Sumire Ryuuzaki and Sakuno Ryuuzaki were the only ones staying here."

Mrs. Tezuka knew then, these maybe the acquaintances of the Ryuuzaki's! Maybe they know Tezuka Kunimitsu as well! She beamed positively at them.

"Sorry, Sumire is still overseas. I am Mrs. Tezuka. Maybe you know my son?"

The brown haired boy gasp again in surprise, the other was scribbling quickly on his small notebook.

"HONTO? You are Buchou's mother? Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Tezuka."

The brown haired gave a deep bow and so did the data man. Once they stood up again, they smiled as the brown haired did the formalities.

"I am Fuji Syuusuke, and this is Inui Sandaharu. We are Buchou's team mates."

Mrs Tezuka shook their hands warmly as she wanted to welcome them in, but it seems that Fuji and Inui were rather in a hurry.

"Eto... We were just hoping to speak to our coach."

"Ahh, a shame she isn't around."

The one called Inui then pushed up his glasses and took out an envelope.

"Then can we ask Ryuuzaki Sakuno to come out and relay what we have to say to the coach?"

Mrs. Tezuka smiled, but shook her head. Fuji for a moment there thought they had been figured out.

"Ah! She is at my residence at the moment."

They both looked rather curious at this arrangement. Why would they stay apart? Mrs. Tezuka noticing their concern smiled understandingly.

"Well, we got kicked out by Kennichi. Anyway, it would be best if Sakuno-chan were to start training to become our darling Kunimitsu's wife. 3"

This intrigued them indeed. An evil decision was made by the two nosy teammates.

"Ano... We would love to take up your earlier offer on having tea actually..."

Mrs. Tezuka beamed in delight, she allowed them inside. But when she had her head turned she did not notice the evil smirk on both Inui and Fuji. This was sweet SWEET information they can never give up the chance to find out.

Meanwhile at Tezuka's residence.

ACHOO!

"Tezuka sempai! Are you ok?"

Tezuka rubbed his nose and then quickly went outside and surrounding before answering the befuddled kohai.

"I think someone is talking about me."

To be continued

hmmm... I can see havoc!


	13. Chapter 13 No means no

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wished I did.

Chapter 13: No means no

After that most refreshing talk with Mrs. Tezuka, Fuji and Inui came out of the house feeling mischievous. The night is still so young! Fuji was thinking of some way to torture his target tonight! Then the idea came in like a fresh piece of pie, deliciously malicious!

"Inui, I was thinking of a stay over."

Inui raised his eyebrows, coaxing his friend to speak freely. Stalking and collecting data had been one of Inui's favorite past times. With the help of the in famous Fuji it made things fruitful! Also he knew that every time Fuji makes a suggestion, he would follow in too.

"Target of sleep over, Buchou! We'll call it Seigaku camp over!"

Inui smiled, he liked the idea very much. This gives him the freedom to collect information from every single player on his team including their personal life. For instance he found out that Eiji sleeps with his boxers only. That was priceless. More data books were probably needed.

"Let us do it."

Fuji nodding to his approval got out his mobile and started to dial numbers walking off the opposite direction, never forgetting to mention.

"Meet here at 10!"

Inui nodded as he too picked up his mobile and started dialing recruits. This is going to be one hell of a field day.

"Hello? Eiji? Inui here, say... Do you want to have a sleepover? "

Excited voice screamed in reply, Inui smiled evilly. They will need a battalion to get their buchou to surrender and cave in.

Tezuka's Residence.

Tezuka felt a chill running down his spine, not because he was doing something or being threatened. However, he felt like there is something big going to happen. He looked at his feet where little Kennichi was nice and cozy. He then looked out the window, trying to peer through the darkness to see any mischievous eyes in the bushes. He sighed.

Sakuno noticing that ever since sempai had sneezed, she thought that maybe he was sick, because he looked paler and shivered once or twice. Instinctively she took a jacket and placed it on him. Tezuka only looked up in surprise. Sakuno could only blush a little and said.

"Just in case your cold sempai, you don't look very good..."

Tezuka nodded at the gesture, but he felt like something was coming! It was coming any minute. He looked up at the clock. It was coming nearer to 10 p.m. He decided he was just feeling tired.

"Nya! You sure Buchou won't mind?"

"Yeah Inui! what if he sends us running laps with our stuff?"

"Fshh porcupine head only brought so little."

"What did you say Mamushi?"

"Calm down everyone, I suppose Fuji and Inui have a plan?"

Oishi was trying to calm everyone down. They were now near the residence of their buchou. Secretly, Fuji smiled and nodded. It was all according to plan. They had all packed a 1 week worth of clothes, there should be no problems, especially since he had his camera now.

"Don't worry, Buchou can't be that evil."

DING DONG!

Tezuka flinched, he knew it was here! 10pm sharp! It was here! Calm down, maybe it was just a fawning mother deciding to overcome their fear of Kennichi, and moving back in. Or to borrow salt and maybe worst case scenario just to be here and embarrass Sakuno and himself. After all, what could be worse? He sighed and opened the door.

"BUCHOU! WE ARE OVER TO STAY!"

Tezuka blinked, once... twice... and then he shut the door in their faces. He kept his back on the door as he felt like the worst horror dream came true! THEY are over to stay!

Sakuno who came down hearing the doorbell looked at Tezuka. He looked far worse than he seemed before. She quickly went to his side and measured his temperature. It was beneath average. No fever but cold!

"Sempai..."

"They are here..."

Tezuka replied calmly, inside he was screaming in shock. WHY ARE THEY HERE? Before Sakuno could ask who was here, the noises coming out from behind the door confirmed what she believed to be...

"NYA! BUCHOU! YOU CAN'T ABANDON US LIKE THIS! WE HAVE ALL OUR STUFF TOO!"

"BUCHOU! YOU ARE SO CRUEL! Join in Kawamura! Here."

"OPEN THE DOOR BUCHOU! I SHALL DEFEAT ALL WHO DOESN'T!"

"NYA! STOP WHACKING ME WITH THE TENNIS RACQUET KAWAMURA!"

...the Seigaku regulars

"P...please be more civilized, it is quite late. Buchou, we don't have anywhere to go."

Fuji and Inui laid back and let the few who knew how to make noise, make noise. They were counting on how long before they were allowed access in? Soon after they wondered, the door opened, and the shocking face of their buchou! BUCHOU WAS SMILING!

"Buchou, are you freaking ok? Fsshhhh"

"Nya? Buchou smiling? Wow!"

They all looked shocked at his smiling face, unlike Fuji who quickly noticed a few veins popping from his temples. Oh no... Before they could come in, Buchou smacked a piece of paper on the door and shut it on their faces. It read... 'Over my dead body, go home and tomorrow you all are doing 100 laps.'

"BBUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHOOOOOUUUUUUU! NYA!"

""

"SAKUNO HELP US NYA!"

"ANGEL GUARDIAN SAINT! ONEGAI SHIMASE!"

Fuji thought since they were in for it anyway, we might as well continue. Even our smart regulars knew what to do. They were hammering on the door and ringing the doorbell.

Inside, Tezuka was fuming. How could they do such an embarrassing thing? Especially since it was so late at night, do they seriously know no shame?

"OI! TEZUKA RESIDENCE JUST LET THEM IN ALREADY!"

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T SLEEP!"

Sakuno who was taking pity on them looked at Tezuka with her puppy dog eyes. She didn't want them to be outside in the cold. Who knows how the poor things were faring. Tezuka was like her grandmother, pretty bad at not giving her, these wishes. He reluctantly opened the door. This time, the regulars did not hesitate and ran in before their buchou could do anything more.

"Tomorrow, 200 laps."

The group looked very crestfallen. They tried their best and now they have earned 100 laps more than the original offer. They looked at Sakuno with pitying eyes, but Kennichi who was equally mad, pecked each and every one of the members except Oishi, Ryoma and Kawamura. Inui and Fuji even got 1 peck. The noisiest ones were attacked the most.

Tezuka after a few minutes managed to recollect himself. Sakuno was already tending to them and serving up drinks. They all were very much relieved.

"Buchou, we just decided to have a training camp that's all."

Tezuka frowned at Fuji, now this man was terrible. Scheming and does everything in his power to make Tezuka's life worse than it already is.

"No. You all will go home now."

The faces of disappointment were evident, they did not want to get back out there after all, a stay over would be fun! Ryoma who tagged along had a plan too, and that was to reassume his partner duties. Tezuka frowned at all of them, unwilling to waver. Fuji sighed, he turned towards Inui.

"Hmmm, I guess we will post your mother's comment worldwide then."

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched out of anger and annoyance plus frustration. He knew his parents had something to say about almost everything and anything to do with him, but how did he find out?

"...Well now, should we talk about his babyhood or his future?"

Eiji who was curious now decided to hear both. Fuji smiled evilly, he just learnt of many things, but of course there was only one that was needed. It satisfies the criteria and also allows him to see their buchou squirm.

"Well... his mother says that she hopes Sakuno-chan would adjust into living her life out with Tezuka... Forever..."

Tezuka paled, his mother ACTUALLY stated that in front of his regular team? This is a catastrophe in the making. He pushed his glasses up and fogged part of his face. Hiding a blush and the annoyance written across his face, seriously... his mother was too friendly.

Sakuno who was completely unaware of such a thing turned beet root red. Did his mother really hope so? She glanced at the sempai in question, he seemed to be uneasy. Does that mean it was true? She better help her sempai out, best shake it off as a joke.

"Mou! Don't say silly things Fuji sempai! Ano... how did you get to meet his mother?"

The other regulars agreed, Tezuka would have congratulated her for her new found quick tongue, however... Fuji wasn't fazed at all. He knew the truth was sounded like a lie, but you know the old saying, the lie sinks and the truth floats.

"Saa, we visited Ryuuzaki's residence ne?"

Inui nodded, he smiled as he looked at his book and restated.

"We found Mrs. Tezuka staying at Ryuuzaki's residence and now buchou and Ryuuzaki -san is staying in a big house... ALONE."

Tezuka frowned, he shall have to teach his mother something about no talking extra unnecessary things to his regulars or strangers. He didn't know things get worse. Tezuka then sighed.

"How long?"

The regulars cheered, Ryoma who was silent all this while felt furious about the statement from Fuji who supposedly heard it from buchou's mother. She is scheming Ryuuzaki to buchou? He smirked as he tugged his cap lower to avoid letting anyone see that smirk. Thank the lord this had happened.

"1 week! Nya! Training Nya!"

Tezuka rubbed his temples wearily as he showed them some rooms. Funnily, he matched them well enough to be far away from Sakuno's room and his. SO he can guard and keep an eye out for them. He muttered to Kennichi who had been there with his father all the while, listened to what his father had to say.

"Keep an eye on them Kennichi, sometimes uncles can be perverts."

The little duckling capable of striking fear into the regulars quacked in return. Kennchi resembled his father in many aspects, but to be very protective and calculative when things get around to Sakuno and the Regulars were one of the things, Kennichi had managed to learn from his father.

To be continued.

compensation for short chap earlier.


	14. Chapter 14 One happy family

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, but I do own the DUCK! Or humanized duck.

Chapter 14: Happy family

The next morning was hectic, Tezuka who had camp with these lazy regulars knew them well, but when he was placed in a weird situation such as his house... things start to get rather frustrating.

"EVERYBODY GET UP! RUN 20 LAPS!"

Ryoma who had to deal with Momoshiro's hand attacks and Eiji's leg prowl, opened one of his eyes grudgingly. He could barely sleep thanks to these two, he didn't want to sleep with them but they insisted he slept over for some man to man talk, turns out quite troublesome. He peeked at the clock, his eyeballs rolled in annoyance. Who wakes up at 5 a.m. to go jogging? Buchou must really dislike them.

"Nyaa... is it morning?"

Eiji got up rubbing his eyes when he saw just how dark the atmosphere was. He went back to the clock, his jaw hung down before quickly returning to sleep. No way is he getting up at 5 am.

"BUCHOU! ITS ONLY 5 AM! We usually have school at 7..."

Tezuka who heard the loud commotion decided this calls for drastic measures. He had to pick up his important weapon, as he made his way into his fellow teammate's room.

The door opened in Ryoma, Momoshiro and Eiji's room. They all peeled an eye open at the door to find Kawamura thrown in! Amazing! He was still asleep, but then, Buchou stepped in and placed the tennis racquet into Kawamura's hand.

"Wake them up for me Kawamura..."

Their dropped cold sweat... This was worse than waking up Inui! At least he needed 10 minutes to make juice. Ryoma whose instinct was to quickly jump out of the window, did so and made his way round to the door. He heard voices from his allocated room.

"BURNING! WAKE UP YOU LAZY MONGRELS! RUN LAPS HUT HUT HUT!"

"HEY! KAWAMURA! DON'T HIT US WITH THE TENNIS RAQUET!"

"NYA!"

Ryoma smirked, at least he got out of the situation. Grudgingly all team members dare not argue any further in fear of Inui now that he was up and walking.

Sakuno who was awoken by surprise saw the half sleeping team members slugging their way out of their respective rooms. Poor things, she thought. But then school was going to be another 20 laps! Poor souls, how were they supposed to do any school work? She knew however, he was speaking of training. She supposed they would have to do whatever was said. Instead she thought of how she could help them...

Tezuka had noticed Sakuno on the far end of the hall way looking at them with pitying eyes. He knew that the way he was treating his team was harsh, but he should not falter as a captain. He also made note that the team still had daily school activities and decide to only make them run 10 laps later on. He had to ask her for her help, a bunch of idiots with only few sane enough for training, he needed her to take care of the household. He felt bad, but this can't be done alone.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Hai!"

Tezuka handed her a book, it was containing nutrients that the team needed and expected during their training. It looks delicious but nutritious at the same time. She nodded to see what she could do. She noticed there were some highlights, meaning he had read this last night and had insisted on certain things which they had now. They did not expect so many people, so they would just have to make sure of their resources.

"I understand! Leave it to me Tezuka buchou!"

Sakuno noticed he had worked very hard for this to seem like a training session, so she would do her best to help. Maybe she could see if she could go get any food from nearby shops. Though she should try and check it at 6 am, if it were to open then. It would seem more logical. She waved at them outside the door.

"Ano... Inui sempai...I have a small favor..."

Inui stayed just for 5 minutes before joining the rest of the team bustling out the door.

"GOOD LUCK!"

They all smiled and waved at her as they went on jogging with their buchou's strict eye following them from behind.

Sakuno cleaned up their rooms and even prepared glasses of water, Tezuka buchou had told her the time of arrival back. She stood changed and ready to welcome them. She had to make a variety of different things small dishes some could have and some others who couldn't. She already checked with Inui's data book with his permission to see which of the members would like which.

The door opened, Sakuno smiled at their return as she handed out glasses of water to each of them. Ryoma was the second last through the door, under his cap he kept an eye on her. She did look contented, and that she was no longer blushing at the sight of him. Maybe it was because her mind was occupied with something else? As everyone had passed to grab a glass of water she would say

"Good job."

And throw a smile. But this is what struck different, because Sakuno always knows when he appears, her vision will snap to him. Alerting her to blush and stammer adding movements to cover her face. Today she just stood there and smiled even to him. To THE Ryoma Echizen, when he walked past, his eyes lingering on her face he could see Sakuno's smile turned for the better. But she did not say good job to the last person coming through the door...

"Okaerinasai."

She pulled on a gentle smile, the one that can warm up the depths of the coldest Antarctic lands. That smile reserved for whoever was entering last, as he was scanning the members who already made their way in, he did not need to look long as he heard the deep voice.

"Tadaima."

It was buchou, he was the last to enter and he had replied. There was no cold or harsh or even stoic tone in that voice, there was a slight tender and kind ring to that voice. He tried to ignore it and walked in still sipping the water he was given. Chiz! He'd rather ponta.

"SUGOIIIIIIIIII Sakuno! nya!"

Eiji had noticed that Sakuno had perfectly labeled each and every dish to a player. Naturally, they were healthy but it had their favorites within them. Eiji had leapt into his seat, Oishi sheepishly sat into his designated spot, Kawamura did the exact same thing.

Inui who was clearly pleased that his data book was satisfactory in producing the right food, Fuji kindly thanked her by giving her a smile and patting her head. Ryoma and Tezuka with slight acknowledgement to each other sat down. Momoshiro and Kaidoh eyed each other for a brief moment before trying to leap into one seat. Eiji who was already digging in looked up in a slight surprise.

"Nya? Why are you two trying to jump into one seat?"

"Yes? Momoshiro, isn't your seat over here?"

Oishi pointed at the seat next to him, but Momoshiro shook his head as he pointed at the dish that lay right in front of Kaidoh's supposed seat.

"Nya! Two buttocks can't fit one chair. I didn't know you like each other's company THAT much."

"Fsshhhh, I don't like porcupine head any more than I like rats."

"What did you say Mamushi?"

To no surprise, they were already leaping at each other instead of that lone chair. Tezuka who was impatient with such behavior had already had a migraine coming. Why is his house no longer peaceful? In his mind, there was only one reason... and that is clearly the seigaku regulars.

"Demo, why Momoshiro-sempai?"

Sakuno asked a slight worried sounding tone, she was thinking internally that she had read the information wrongly on Momoshiro's liking? She fiddled with the apron she still had on. The other seigaku members such as Inui, Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji had noticed this. Oishi was trying to calm down the rowdy duo. Eiji was just cheering them on!

"Well, I like that too..."

Everyone in the room went silent, so this was the reason why Momoshiro was so eager to jump into the same seat as his hated enemy? Sakuno was relieved but Tezuka was angry.

"Get into your designated seat, you just insulted her cooking by fighting."

Kaidoh only quietly went into his seat as Momoshiro begrudgingly sat in his seat. Sakuno felt the need to sort out the child like temper that Momoshiro was expressing.

"Ano... Kaidoh- sempai, do you like Momoshiro's dish?"

Kaidoh who was hesitant had to agree, however much he disliked Momoshiro he had to admit their taste buds were similar. Sakuno smiling took their plates away and soon both had the same dish, half of what they each had. In other words, they shared.

Tezuka, seeing the situation was resolved had started eating. He personally admired how Sakuno had managed to calmly resolve the problem lying before her. Maybe she wasn't all so weak and helpless as many thought she could be.

Ryoma who watched as Sakuno sat down to join them for the meal, he thought, had buchou seen this happen many times before? The way she behaved now made her much more interesting and more pleasing to Ryoma. Ryoma was always unsatisfied with her wobbly hips and her long braids, also her stammers and her clumsiness. Thus this was a good part of Sakuno he actually approved of.

To be cont.

Sorry, this is just a faint outline of what their weeks are going to be like, I will make it up to you by placing in a funny scence that came into mind. Also to make up for the absence. Reason: 3 words - Wisdom tooth extraction! *_*


	15. Chapter 15 Inui's Midnight investigation

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, but I own this cool duckling right here!

Chapter 15: Inui's midnight investigation

The household was silent once it was past 10 o clock but that was irregular for the Seigaku regulars. It was just because they were all so tired from the first day at 'training sleep over' but their body would get better adjusted soon. Among the whole household there was only one person still awake, and that would be Inui.

Inui who was always known as the mushroom, and as mushrooms always do... they grow at night from their source of food. And in Inui's case, the food for thought was information since he had the opportunities to watch his Seigaku regulars outside of school, he couldn't wait to get started.

As quiet as he could get himself to be, Inui crept into Eiji, Momoshiro and Ryoma's room first to do a bit of investigation on their sleeping patterns.

_Eiji likes to ONLY wear pink bunny underwear while he sleeps.  
Momoshiro slobbers while he sleeps... and is that...  
_  
Inui chuckled at what he found underneath the sheets of Momoshiro when he used a pen to slightly lift it up and look inside.

_Momoshiro also has a soft toy teddy bear for when he sleeps.  
_  
Inui moves along and stared at Ryoma Echizen trying to work out what he wears to sleep and his sleeping habits.

_Ryoma sleeps with his racquet and that was 70% but now 100%.  
Ryoma wears shorts and a shirt that writes IF YOU KISS ME YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME.  
_  
"...Inui-sempai... I give you ten seconds to remove your pen from my sheets and scratch off what you just wrote."

"...ok..."

Inui pretends to scratch the notes off.

"You can go to sleep again Echizen."

"Zzzzz"

_Ryoma is a light sleeper and a fast sleeper._

Inui decides he should go and investigate the sleeping patterns of Kaidoh, Kawamura and Oishi, so he slipped inside quietly as he walked towards his first victim Kaidoh.

_Kaidoh snores when he sleeps, and his legs moves and oh my..._

Inui gave another small chuckle as he saw something, he quickly removed his pen in fear that Kaidoh is also a light sleeper.

_Kaidoh has a furry sheep soft toy and he only wears banana in PJ boxers to sleep._

Inui then decided it was much safer to try Oishi's next.

"Hmmm I know Inui's snooping around..."

Inui froze from his spot fearing for his life that perhaps Oishi was also a light sleeper. So he leaned closer just in case Oishi decided to scream.

"He doesn't know we know he has a favorite blanket... hehe..."

Inui blinked for a few moments and decided Oishi was...

_Oishi sleep talks and he wears are those matching pink bunny boxers... but underneath his PJ's  
Note not to treat Oishi like a fool, there are things he does know. Remember to ask him if he snoops around at night too.  
Oishi also has a favorite small pillow that has pictures of a cow on it._

Inui moved on, he made sure the tennis racquet was far away from reach as he looked at Kawamura and watched the man.

_It seems the room of people here knows each other's weaknesses that is why they always share a room together.  
Kawamura has a sushi pillow he hugs onto when he sleeps.  
Kawamura has a bed hogger behavior, he tosses and turns every few minutes and his pillow falls out once in awhile causing him to whimper and look for it._

Inui was satisfied as he decided he should check on Fuji's sleeping behaviors first before he goes and try to peak into Tezuka and Ryuuzaki's room. For Ryuuzaki he will only peek at her sleeping pattern. KEKE much information he could sell to fellow team mates.

He headed into the room where Fuji and Inui shared and quietly he slipped inside and watched Fuji from a far first to see how sensitive Fuji was... Deciding to go bolder he went to slip a pen inside to peek...

_Fuji sleeps serenely, he doesn't move about. His hands and legs in good position.  
Fuji wears...HOLY... Fuji wears... NOTHING to sleep._

"Like what you see there Inui?"

Inui gulped as he looked into Fuji's azure eyes... Oh no... he doesn't want to die. He quickly removes the pen and acted like he had just seen the weather.

"Have a nice night Fuji."

Inui was about to creep out when Fuji smirked in a sadistic way.

"I don't mind letting people know I sleep naked, just don't peek at Ryuuzaki's sheets and I won't tell people you have a favorite blanket ok?"

Fuji gave a yawn and settled down once more preparing for the sand man to spray more sand on his eyes.

_Fuji is a light sleeper and a very scary light sleeper._

Inui crept out of the room and was heading down the hallway as he was keen and almost excited. He wanted to find out how Tezuka sleeps and what HE wears to sleep... oh and perhaps Kennichi's sleeping habits plus Ryuuzaki's sleeping patterns. Happily Inui gained closer to their rooms as he tried to crept lightly only to notice...

Moonlight streamed into that part of the corridor which happened to have a window. And right in the middle of the moonlight streams, Inui looked into the very sharp eyes of the one other person awake at this moment... Kennichi... Kennichi was using his toilet box to pee and his eyes had a sharp glint as it realized what Inui was perhaps planning to do.

Inui for the second time of the night froze in shock. He tried to act indifferent as he replied in a calm tone.

"Hey Kennichi, you needed to use the toilet too?"

"Quack."

The duckling completely un-fooled knew exactly what Inui was doing as it got up from its box and the instant charged at Inui and pecked him. Inui want to cry out in pain but bit onto his lip hard so that no scream could come out. He didn't want the scary man himself appear. Inui fainted in the hallway near his room as Kennichi gave him one last deserved peck as it waddled its way into Sakuno's room. Kennichi swore he was going protect his parents with every inch of his life. But ladies are always priority.

Next morning, Eiji and Momoshiro nearly stepped on Inui as they were heading out of their room. They gasp in surprise as they looked down at the dead man.

"Nya, Inui why are you sleeping on the floor? Don't you like the bed?"

Inui lifted his head up slightly and they then noticed Kennnichi's attack marks everywhere. They didn't really need Inui to tell them.

"Never... go wandering down that corridor at night...Kennichi walks them awake and violent... 100% will happen."

_Kennichi is still a baby and often goes to the toilet._

To be cont.

Yes, this was meant to be funny. I promise to get right back to matchmaking as soon as I get the inspiration on HOW the seigaku regulars are going to put up with this.


	16. Chapter 16 The Gossip and Taking Sides

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, but Kennichi is mine until I decide to sell him. XD

Chapter 16: The Gossip and Taking Sides

Today was like any other day, Tezuka had set some very strenous routine causing the Seigaku regulars to drag their bodies back to the house, what they did not expect was to catch Sakuno with her hair down.

Last time, they could only see through the window and even then there were certain times they couldn't get a good view. There was once when they caught the two of them, Sakuno quickly tied her hair into a ponytail as she greeted them. At then, she looked pretty but now... with the wet hair licking and enhancing the curves on her faces...

She was far prettier, no GORGEOUS! She was very amazing, and it reminded people of how women are the most delicate because of their beauty. Anyway, instead of noticing all the jaw drops and all the staring she seemed to only notice buchou.

She went up to Tezuka and they seemed to share a few words before he announced that he and Sakuno will be out shopping so the regulars were free to use the hot springs. Ryoma who saw this event where the goddess transcended from the stairs with her hair, found it mesmerizing. Even he, the man proclaimed to have sold his soul to tennis couldn't take his eyes off her.

She was anything but ugly. Buchou was the only one not surprised, as if he had seen her without braids often enough to not react! That thought itself annoyed Ryoma to the depths of his stomach. But he was glad he was right. Braids made her look bad, but now seeing how she can have an effect like that, perhaps it was way safer for her to not let her hair down.

Ryoma found that her good points were accumulating as her bad points were vanishing to thin air. What was wrong with him? Unperturbed by all the gossip going around, he went to have a quick soak before removing himself from the rest. No he did not want to hear how good they were together.

After he sat in the room, he went to the window and opened it. Ryoma was not surprised to see that Fuji had went along to help, Tezuka did not mind. However, the sight where she was smiling and laughing beside the two sempai's was infuriating. He wanted to slam the window shut, but it was the next scene that had caught his eye.

A car was zooming in a far faster speed than allowed, Fuji who quickly dodged with some of the groceries managed just fine, but being Ryoma he was unconsciously focusing on the Ryuuzaki. Tezuka who saw the car instinctively threw the groceries aside as he reached for Sakuno and pulled her into an embrace, protecting her from damage.

You could see his concern for her, and Sakuno blushing. Ryoma could not bear to see any more shut the window. He couldn't forget. His eyes burned with all the images of her and their buchou, and things aren't looking up for Ryoma.

Then as far as his moodiness stretched, Eiji and Momoshiro were smirking from side to side. They already finished soaking and their faces were brimming with gossip. Oh no, tonight will be a hell of a night and to make it worse was the fact that it was nearing 10 pm.

Once they were sure Tezuka had went back to his room, Eiji and Momoshiro nudged Ryoma to get up. Soon after that, Fuji, Inui, Oishi, Kaidoh and Kawamura all entered the room with the same gossip look. Why does his seigaku regulars turning out to be complete old women? Nosy and gossipy!

He perched himself near the window in case it was too much to take then he could jump out of the window.

"Did you not see Sakuno-chan? When she came downstairs she was..."

"Very pretty! If I did not have Tachibana Ann, I would have already gone for her!"

"Fshhh, like you would have a chance."

"What's that Mamushi? As if you would have a chance either! You and buchou, he is god, you are just cow dung."

Kaidoh and Momoshiro were almost leaping at each other, Oishi had to sit in between them, reminding them that if buchou found them, they will all run until even they would beg buchou to just cut their legs off.

"Beside the point, I didn't think Sakuno would be so brave, she did not even notice we all staring at her. She just walked up to buchou."

"Nya! Oishi is right! It is like she could only see Buchou!"

"This is unknown percentage. It could be, but there is at least 70% chance it was because buchou had seen it before."

"No, no. Inui. It is no percentage that was exactly what happened."

"What do you mean Fuji?"

"Yeah! Explain Nya!"

"fsshhh..." 

Fuji threw an evil smile, oh dear he was very sadistic. Lucky that they were not the target, it was rather strange. Fuji seemed to have a knack of being sadistic to any guy approaching Sakuno. Oh well, not that it was well... _noticed._

"Well... Maybe all Sakuno saw was buchou. She was only eyeing him because she had to ask him and discuss about buying groceries. But because Buchou has seen it before, he betrayed no signs of staring. Thus she did not feel intimidated."

"Whoaaaaa! Fuji is really a tensei!"

Inui was already happily jotting down the answer to his surprised confusion as the rest of the team gasped at Fuji's amazing deduction skills. But all the same, that just meant that Sakuno was only focusing on Buchou, until Kaidoh replied

"Fsshhh! So what? Its not like that was surprising, they live here."

"Correction Kaidoh, HE lives here."

"Fsshhh whatever! They have been living together for awhile, so it is natural."

"According to my data book, 50% is due to habit, and 50% due to feeling like it was home."

Fuji leaned closer to the circle they had formed as they all gathered close, Inui's glasses glinted. He couldn't wait for more information.

"I saw... Buchou instinctively reach out to save Sakuno today."

"ARAAAA?"

Everyone looked simply astounded, Ryoma was the only one not surprised. Inui was speed writing as he wrote it all down into his data book. Eiji was rather surprised, so was Momoshiro. Oishi who was really wishing they did not do this looked excited and he was personally smiling. Kawamura just jaw dropped. Even Kaidoh had nothing to contribute.

"Nya, it is strange though... So buchou saved her?"

"Oh, I have a few snapshots."

He showed them some pictured on his mobile phone. Surprising Fuji was always up to his tricks. In that picture you can clearly see her in Buchou's embrace. His face betrayed emotions unseen by his regulars, unless it was for tennis. A face of fear! Fuji must have been pretty smart, he captured good shots. Never less expected from him. What Fuji mentioned next was even better.

"I caught their words..."

He opened his mouth to say the words, as everyone crept closer, all including Ryoma who slightly tilted to that direction. That moment was ruined as Tezuka had opened the door to the room as he coldly gaze at each and every one of the gossipers. 

Tezuka decided that these regulars needed to gossip or else they would just fall over and die. Funny, at this moment, he wished they did.

"I see... So these training sessions are not hard enough. I will make sure the next session will let you sleep right through after practice."

With that said, Tezuka had left them.

"Nya...buchou is scary!"

Everyone wearily crept back to their rooms, not that they needed to, but because they felt like they need to keep out of buchou's way tonight. Eiji, Momoshiro and Ryoma was left in the room. Ryoma was about to go into his bed when Eiji and Momoshiro's hands took hold of Ryoma's shoulder as Eiji said with his eyes were gleaming

"...Don't worry Ochibi! We are your team! We will help you get back your wifey!"

"Yeah! Don't worry Ochibi! We are on your side! After all it should be you and Sakuno no?"

Ryoma in the past would have asked them to roll over and die, but today he wasn't so sure it was the best idea. It was better to have someone to help than to have no help. He felt like Kennichi was already on Buchou's side.

"Ii Data..."

Everyone in the room had to bite themselves or let out a small squeak of surprise as they turned to see Inui in the corner with his glasses gleaming. Fuji wasn't too far away from him either. Fuji had a small smirk.

"Nya... I take it back, buchou isn't the scary one... Inui! Fuji! What are you still doing here?"

"I forgot something..."

Fuji showed them his mobile phone, Inui nodded and shut his book.

"So if you two are helping Ryoma... Inui and I would loooooovvvve to take... Buchou's side."

Eiji and Momoshiro's eyes widen in shock and horror... Ryoma knew Fuji always loved to annoy him, personally he was a tad frustrated but he pretended to go to sleep. Eiji and Momoshiro did not give up.

"Nya! No fair! You guys were the masterminds! I get to have Oishi and Kawamura on my team."

"Fine, we take Kaidoh and Kennichi."

Eiji frowned but Momoshiro looked very high spirited as he pointed at Fuji and Inui and said

"We will win. Sakuno is always for Ryoma."

"Thats interesting, whats the percentage Inui?"

Inui smirked as he didn't even opened his book and replied with confidence

"50% chance of Ryoma and Sakuno and 50% Buchou and Sakuno."

Fuji smiled as he and Inui exited the room, leaving Momoshiro and Eiji speechless and Ryoma a tad more concern of what will happen with the rest of this week.

- To be Cont. -

Long chapter, I don't know what to say. It's been awhile. But so has this chapter been awhile, edited and re-edited. I think its done, doesn't mean I am happy though. I will make compensations. Also ideas were slipping my mind! This time I got it. PREPARE FOR AN ONSLAUGHT OF CHAPTERS. = P Just dont torch me. I try to make things sweet and nice ok? = 3 I try as always.


	17. Chapter 17 Fixing the awkward situation

Disclaimer: I HAVE ALL THE RIGHT TO NOT OWN PoT! Just look at what I put these characters through! _ sometimes I probably get OC. SO KILL ME but if you love me lemme live so I can provide you with entertainment. Dont like me, leave me out to dry. Simple = D enjoy!

Chapter 17 Fixing the awkward situation

Tezuka was annoyed, he did not like it that this was happening. First, he knew that allowing Fuji to come along to help out with the shopping was not the brightest of the many ideas he had. Besides, there is no way he would want any more prying ears to hear what he had said to Sakuno.

He remembered when he saw the car, his first instinct was to have her way from harm. His body reacted to danger, pulling her close to his embrace, he had protected her. Inside his heart he was screaming at that carelessly selfish driver, why did he do such an idiotic thing? He could have killed her, but then again, he wouldn't guarantee that driver would live any longer.

All that the crazy driver will see is hell and four black walls, in other words, Jail. His mind drifted if he hadn't been there, would she had survive? The thought simply horrified him, for one, how is he going to explain to an expecting grandmother that her granddaughter died under his care? Also he probably would never forgive himself.

Her existence was very important to many people including the Seigaku regulars and to him. Not that she will ever find out, but he felt like the idiot when he said

"Thank god you are alright."

"Tezuka-sempai?"

Thinking he had humiliated himself, he had wrenched free from her. Once more feeling a little colder maybe because she was warm? Besides it was inappropriate of him. Sakuno however clung to his shirt tugging it slightly before getting his attention. He turned around as she smiled her brightest smile, the one that comforted people.

"Arigatou sempai! You saved my life."

Her face went red as she said in a softer and stammering voice.

"S..se...sempai don't worry...I won't die under ... your watch."

Saying so, she ran off flinging her groceries left right and center. Tezuka felt like she somehow knew what he was thinking and was pleasantly surprised. She really isn't what people think they see in her. She is more likable if you know her well enough.

Sakuno on the other hand was in her room suffering from a sleepless night, or just too shocked with what happened that evening. When she saw the car's headlights, she thought, it was all over!

She waited for her knees and legs to feel the cold red metal impact, thinking worst she would just be in a coma. The thing was, no impact came. Instead she felt like she had been wrapped into a warm embrace, she was shielded. For reasons she cannot fathom, she found herself believing in the person's embrace.

It was as if they were the arms she would rely on when there was trouble. She wondered who was it, was it Ryoma? Or was it... Her face flushed when she thought about it, Tezuka-sempai?

"Thank god you are alright."

When she heard that voice, she couldn't help feeling the relief that was echoing into her mind. It was Tezuka-sempai, and he was very worried. She knew, her grandmother had left him in charge, if anything were to happen to her, he would be to blame. However, that was not the voice of such a relief it was as if she had meant something to him.

Shaking her thoughts away, she thanked him sincerely. Then she thought she had better reassure him... but it was rather embarrassing, because the way she said it, it sounded to her like. 'I wouldn't die, because you keep me safe'. Now that would be taken wrongly if she knew him better. They avoided eye contact, so clearly he must have mistaken her words.

Sudden as the words that came through her mouth, there was a slight knock on her door. Surprised and caught off guard because she was deep in her own thoughts she whispered a little intimidated.

"Who is it?"

Tezuka, hesitated slightly. He knew he shouldn't bother her. It was already late, but he had to get it over and done with. It has been so awkward the passing few hours. He simply can't endure any more if it.

"It's me."

Sakuno was slightly surprised, but as she had her hand wrapped around the door knob. She heard him.

"Don't need to open the door. I just wanted to say thank you for your understanding."

Sakuno who didn't quite understand what he had just said, thought it was polite to say

"Oh."

Tezuka as if being encouraged by her understanding said in a more normal tone.

"I am glad you understand, also I apologize for the inappropriate behavior earlier or... hugging you."

Sakuno blushed, it made it sound like he was doing it because he wanted to, but clearly he only did it for her safety! He tends to burden himself too much.

"Sempai, you only wanted to save me. I don't perceive it badly."

Tezuka nodding in agreement noticed there was a door in between them and decided to say

"I see. I am glad we had this talk. I hope we are ok now."

Sakuno smiled, it was so like Tezuka to work out the problems to avoid it being hard to work together. She knew that when he came to her to break the awkward barrier, he had already done so by making such a move. She replied in a very gentle tone.

"Hai, Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai."

He walked away from the door as he approached his room, double checking to see that there was no more noises coming from the Seigaku's dorm in a sense, he walked back into his room, glad to get things off his chest and work hard tomorrow. For there will be no more awkward moments, he hoped. He felt something warm in his bed, he recognized Kennichi. Stroking its fur he said absentmindedly without thinking of what he had just said.

"I worked things out with your mother."

"Quack."

Kennichi made an approval noise as they two drifted off to sleep same for Sakuno and the regular teams. 

Goodnight.

-To be cont. -

Even I wish I could sleep. 12: 18 am at the moment. But if you want to sleep with this last word you could... Or you torture yourself. This chapter, not my best... I edited and re-edited. Best my puny brain could do. Anywho. I will compensate with Ryuuzaki's war. Its gonna be fun! *evil smiles*


	18. Chapter 18 Ryuuzaki War I

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, and you know for the reasons I torture them endlessly. = D Thats why I am a fanfic writer.

Chapter 18 Ryuuzaki War I

Eiji and Momoshiro was stoaked in pure energy, they were going to make sure their plans will work out! They had borrowed the fairy tale books from Sakuno this morning and begun diving into the books in hopes Ryoma will appear at the end, her prince in charming.

-Phase 1 -

"Thank you Ryoma-kun for walking me to the canteen. I don't know why Eiji sempai insisted."

Ryoma didn't reply as he shrugged, internally he knew the plan and that was why he had his secret weapon with him. Just as he thought of it a tennis ball came flying directly at Sakuno, Ryoma who anticipated this quickly swerved and was prepared to take out the tennis raquet when he realized... it wasn't in there...

There wasn't time, so he used his tennis bag in hopes to deflect the tennis ball but instead the bag was so empty and boneless that it went right through and was caught by buchou!

Ryoma had no idea when did he appear, but he saw Fuji and Inui sempai right beside Sakuno. It seems that once Buchou saw the flying tennis ball and realized that Ryoma had no tennis raquet quickly slipped inbetween Ryoma and Sakuno just to catch the tennis ball.

Tezuka clutched the tennis ball tightly as he turned towards Inui without asking if Sakuno was safe.

"Where did this come from?"

Inui pushed up his glasses as he did a few calculations to his book before replying in a very calm way

"70% northeast 75 degrees with a distance of 100 meters, 30 % chance that it was northeast 75 degrees with a distance of 88 meters."

Before Tezuka was about to ask where was that exactly was that, Fuji pointed at ease and said

"I think its where Eiji and Momoshiro are standing right now."

Ryoma wished Inui and Fuji didn't make things so complex. He was sure they stole his raquets and make Tezuka walk with them! Tezuka who was not suspicious demanded Eiji and Momoshiro to come towards him. They were guity as charged for they arrived with raquets in their hands.

Their heads were kept down as they apologised but internally the war raged.

"It is very dangerous the way your tennis ball was travelling, if you want to train you should do so at the courts."

"Sorry Buchou..."

With that he finally turned at Sakuno, he gave her one top to toe check up and said

"We should all be headed to the cafeteria."

"Ha...hai!"

Sakuno's eyes did looked a bit starry from Eiji and Momoshiro's point of view. They then in turn looked at Ryoma with a demanding look saying 'explain'! Ryoma shrugged as he threw them his empty tennis bag and as soon as Eiji and Momoshiro held it, relevation was instant!

Kennichi waddled up to them and gave them each a peck on their ankle before ruffling its feathers and walked right between his parents like a proud peacock.

"I think Kennichi is not a duck, he must be a breed of a peacock mixed with a turkey."

said a rather sour Momoshiro as he glared at the trio who planned it all, and rubbed his painful ankle. Eiji and Ryoma personally agreed, but they all knew Kennichi was 100% duck down to his very tailfeathers. It was just Ryoma's arrogant peacock striding behaviour that was now being displayed.

"Nya! We'll have to work harder!"

- Phase 2 -

It was a rest day given to the Seigaku regulars so that they could recouperate tonight. Eiji and Momoshiro initiated another plan! Kawamura was just the person required! Once Sakuno was clearly by herself, Kawamura who was wearing a monster mask leaped out and took her over his shoulder.

"!"

Sakuno was shocked and surprised but Kawamura made a dash towards the designated coat room and not-so-roughly pushed her into the coat room as he said into a voice changer

"You shall stay in here until I get what I want."

Sakuno was ever so terrified, she forgot she was inside Tezuka's house and in his coat room. She was more afraid of who that man was and the fact that he sounded rather strange. Now that Sakuno thought about it, the man was quite strange. He didn't sound threatening nor did he sound very keen on doing anything bad to her.

Fear gripped Sakuno once more when she realized she couldn't open the door. Panic was rising in her chest as she tried pounding the door when... a light flashed bright in the room as if there was a light bulb in here. She turned and saw...

"EEPP!"

She squeaked in surprise, only to see Inui with a torchlight strapped to his head. She sighed in relief.

"Don't worry. We are all just playing cops and robbers."

Sakuno couldn't understand what he meant so she tilted her head slightly and asked

"What?"

Inui pointed at the door and then he replied

"Kawamura is playing cop and he is catching people and throwing them in. I wasn't playing either but it seems he managed to catch people that didn't know the game was still on."

"Oh."

Sakuno smiled in understanding as she sat next to Inui as they talked about tennis until Ryoma opened the door and his face looked red and his eyes looked slightly worried or alarmed. Sakuno on the other hand looked at him with a smile and her hand over her head to ease the light that was now flooding in.

"Oh, so were you caught too Ryoma-kun?"

"Quack!"

Sakuno leant forward to see Kennichi right behind Ryoma, she smiled and nodded before saying.

"Ah, so Ken-kun was also playing cops and robbers. Well, has it ended yet?"

Ryoma was shocked speechless, he saw Inui inside the same coat room when he only expected to save Sakuno or pretend to be the one to find her and play hero. Worse yet, Sakuno thought it was all a game!

"Quack."

"Ok then Ken-kun, Inui Ken-kun says he will let Kawamura know not to catch us anymore."

She threw Ryoma a smile and wished him good luck in getting out if someone comes to save him. Inui threw a malicious smile as he followed Sakuno out of the coat room.

Ryoma could not say a single word! THEY HAVE BEEN OUTSMARTED!

- Phase 3 -

"Ah! Ryoma-kun. Oishi told me to give you this. He says you dropped it somewhere earlier."

Sakuno bounded up to Ryoma holding something which resembled his towel. Surprised that Oishi would actually have his towel he still waited for Sakuno to come and give it to him. Ryoma took the towel and nodded. Sakuno smiled.

Just as they were going to part, Momoshiro walked by and shoved Ryoma and Sakuno into the small cramp storage room. Ryoma this time wasn't alerted as to what the plan was! Now he found himself in a situation where he was stuck in a small cramp room with the lovely Sakuno.

Sakuno was rather surprised by Momoshiro but that was not the pressing problem and it also wasn't the worse problem on her mind. She found herself in close proximity to Ryoma, and that alone was making her forget her shock.

Ryoma was felt like he almost forgot to breath as he stared into her lovely brown eyes. He hoped his heart would calm itself but it seems as though it was beating erractically. He could smell her strawberry shampoo and feel her hands on his chest because of the proximity.

_This was it!_ Or so Ryoma thought, he gathered his thoughts together. This was the best time as any to tell her his feelings... the perfect opportunity!

"Ryuuzaki..."

Sakuno who was busy wondering why it felt SO cramped, and that she didn't remember this place being so small. But because she was so close to Ryoma, she decided it was probably how small it really was... there was also the fact of being this close to Ryoma that made her feel very uneasy.

As Sakuno looked into his eyes she suddenly felt slightly heated perhaps it was the way he said her name sounded serious and he looked serious too. But he never seemed so serious outside of the tennis courts before.

All of the sudden, the head carrying a torchlight appeared. Ryoma swore internally as Sakuno almost screamed. It was INUI! Why was Inui here of all places?

"I am playing hide and seek with Kennichi, but do continue..."

Ryoma found himself opening the door and both of the went out and shut the door behind them. Sakuno giggled as she looked at Ryoma who looked pale as a sheet. Inui was definitely related to the mushrooms! He pops out too suddenly and nearly made Ryoma die of heart attack and killed of his chance with Sakuno. He watched as Sakuno walked away waving goodbye, DAMN INUI!

Eiji and Momoshiro claped their hands as if a job well done and walked away leaving Inui hanging on one of the poles that were used to hang washing. Inui stared at the blue sky not noticing Fuji had crept up to sit beside him.

"Lovely day,"

Fuji commented alerting Inui of his presence. Inui said

"I am right here."

Fuji opened his Azure eyes and replied

"I know."

"Oh. Who did you leave to hide in their next plan?"

Fuji smiled as he looked at the sky in a very lazy way.

"I left Kennichi and Kaidoh in there."

Just as Fuji said so, they could hear screams erupting from the house one of which they were sure it was Sakuno's and ther other perhaps Eiji or Momoshiro. For they have left one of the scariest guys in a dark empty bedroom with a very scary duck.

"Not bad."

Grinned Inui.

"Not bad indeed."

-To Be Cont. -

Do you love me now? Feeling happier? XD OK, enough with love talk. Next up is Ryuuzaki War II, its gonna be just as good. = 3 I hope I will finish it soon. I reedited this too. I Hope this was a good read. SnowRider14 Signing out!


	19. Chapter 19 Ryuuzaki War II

Disclaimer: I dont own it, I just write what I feel like. Except... some of these things are my idea. = D Gotta love fanfic writers not myself but I love plenty of others. First I thank all who reads mine, trust me, I laugh at most of them in joy and appreciate them greatly. Here is the next...

Chapter 19 Ryuuzaki War II

"Buchou!"

Tezuka turned around to see Fuji walking up towards him. Personally, Tezuka was grouchy that it was Eiji and Momoshiro who asked for recouperation day to be today and instead he found a very scared to death Sakuno the moment he ran to her scream.

"What?"

Fuji smiled his charming smile and tried to approach the situation by playing cheerful.

"Well, I was thinking of going to watch a movie tomorrow..."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, he couldn't understand his regulars anymore. Was Tennis not important to them? Why does Fuji want to take the day off now? Tezuka wished they'd all start taking this camp seriously. All this cops and robbers and accidents had got to stop!

"I disagree. We have tennis practice."

"Well, I guess Rune Wars have to wait..."

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched... no one knew he loved Rune Battle which was the first movie and Rune Wars was meant to be even better! He has been dying to watch it but he couldn't get any tickets because of this camp...

"Well I couldn't find anyone to go with anyway. I WAS going to ask you, what to do..."

Fuji lazily opened one Azure eye, he could see Tezuka was thinking very deeply on this matter. It was either grant another day of cheekiness or return to the routine and forget about Rune Wars.

"Fine, but we double the practice after tomorrow."

"Absolutely!"

- Phase 1 -

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched for a second time as he was at the movies waiting for Fuji only to hear that he couldn't make it! Tezuka was very annoyed and Fuji got to hear of it.

"Why can't you make it?"

Tezuka asked, his tone laced with anger that would probably scare a normal human but not Fuji.

"Well, Inui ran into some trouble and now I am stuck with him at the moment. So I asked someone to help fill up my seat."

Tezuka felt suspicious, all of the sudden someone is coming to take Fuji's place? As long as he didn't need to change the movie Rune Wars, it should be ok.

"Ah! Tezuka sempai!"

Tezuka's heart skipped a beat as he turned to look at Sakuno who was running up towards him. Mentally he was very pleasantly surprised that she was here, although that still meant no Rune Wars. She probably wouldn't appreciate it.

"Sorry I was late. Fuji told me he couldn't come and asked if I could come."

Tezuka nodded, he felt odd feeling in his stomach. Like it was doing belly flops. Was he Tezuka who never battled an eyelash over a tennis match feeling nervous that Sakuno was replacing Fuji? It couldn't be... Tezuka banished the thought as he asked

"...It is ok. What movie did you want to watch?"

Tezuka wanted to make sure Sakuno enjoyed the film, personally he was surprised that Fuji liked it. Tezuka was ready to bet girls wouldn't like it though.

"Ah? Fuji told me it was going to be Rune Wars... If you don't like it... we could change... I guess..."

Tezuka blinked once, and then he blinked twice but he was sure she sounded very disappointed! Perhaps his ears have something wrong with them.

"...Ryuuzaki, do you like Rune Wars...?"

Tezuka saw Sakuno reasonably coloured into a deep shade of red. She looked rather embarassed but internally his heart did a victory dance. He felt like he just discovered Christmas came early! He didn't know what he felt but he felt very impressed were one of the few feelings he could identify.

"...An...Ano... its really... I... I... I watched Rune battle with baa-chan... and really loved it."

Tezuka couldn't help it, he just couldn't. He couldn't resist smiling at her, he tried to frown but he could not find a good reason to not smile. She loved Rune Battle... thats all he needed to know. He pushed up his glasses and at the same time he manned up. Time to admit his secret.

"It is ok to like Rune Battle, I thought it was one of the best shows I've seen."

Somehow in Tezuka's tone there was enthusiasm like he was talking about a tennis match. Rune Battle got that much out of him, and now he has a comrade. He could discuss the movie with someone!

In the bushes Fuji and Inui smirked at one another and said

"Comradeship established. Phase one complete. Same interest established considered a job well done."

"Quack!"

Tezuka turned to see Kennichi waddled up to them, he looked around but saw no one there. So he assumed that Sakuno brought him along. Tezuka leaned down and said in a low strict tone.

"If I bring you, you have to be silent in the movie."

"Quack."

Sakuno curious as to whom Tezuka was talking to was in for a surprise. Apparently, Kennichi followed her. She was sure she left him at home and to her dislike, in his box. So WHO let him out? Instead she choose to assume that he must have escaped on his own.

Little did she see Kennichi glaring at the bushes into the eyes of the people who 'liberated' him. He couldn't fight his instinct to follow, but those people wanted him to interfere! He was going to play a good duck and behaved. There was a glint in his eye, he was Tezuka's responsible son *Cough* duck after all.

In the bushes, Inui's pencil fell onto the ground. Fuji opened his azure eyes and caught sight of Eiji's flaming red hair. Inui too stared and saw Momoshiro and Eiji staring straight at them with the look of you-sabotaged-us-we'll-sabotage-you!

"Phase one 85% complete."

Fuji smiled, he placed a hand on Inui's arm with his Azure eyes staring straight at them as he replied

"It will be 100% by the end of it and we'll make it happen."

-Phase 2-

"Here is the spot."

Tezuka indicated while carrying some drinks and popcorn. He didn't think it was needed but he felt like spending and he couldn't explain his behaviour.

_Perhaps it is loveeeeeee (sings the heart)  
PERHAPS WE'VE GONE MAD! (screams the mind)  
I need vacation away from the two of you (thought Tezuka)_

Once they sat down, Kennichi happily nipped some popcorn and staying absolutely quiet. Sakuno popped a popcorn into her mouth and waited in anticipation for it to start. Behind the two, unknown to them were 4 pairs of eyeballs staring straight at them.

Fuji and Inui were on alert, they were smart in booking the seats 1 row behind Tezuka and Sakuno as they watched Sakuno and Tezuka. They will make sure no one goes messing with their plans! Not even EIJI AND MOMOSHIRO!

Eiji and Momoshiro on the other hand, bought themselves 3 boxes of popcorn. It was all part of the plan! It was a shame that Ryoma chooses to spend time playing his father. Well they had managed to drag Oishi and Kawamura along. But they were hopeless as they watched the ad's and not at all interested in sabotaging Fuji and Inui's plans..

Soon the movie started and the place darkened a bit more was when one popcorn flew right between Fuji and Inui and almost towards Tezuka's head! When Fuji and Inui realized it was too late! They held their breath but at the last moment... Kennichi caught it with his beak but the way he went to take that popcorn was as if he was doing a ninja trick but he never forgot to look triumphantly at Eiji who threw it.

Eiji frowned, he begun to think freeing Kennichi and making it more than 2 person date was starting to work against him! Kennichi may have caught one, but Momoshiro made a signal and instantly two popcorns went flying and aiming at Sakuno and Tezuka! But...

Inui was instantly grabbed by Fuji and used as a shield for Tezuka and Sakuno! Inui was yanked left and right being spurted by popcorns! Eiji and Momoshiro got annoyed and started throw more including its un popped popcorn which were seeds. It seemed to bounce off Inui's glasses.

Some people started getting agitated, as they were also trying to enjoy the show, they called security! Fuji used his ability to manipulate, and averted the problem to Eiji and Momoshiro. So they were the only two dragged out of their seats and forced to stand by the walls for such childish acts.

"It was a great show! Did you see how Peter used those skills?"

Tezuka nodded as he was quite amazed with the boy's skills too, as they were walking they did not see the un pop popcorn seed on the floor! Tezuka slipped on a few and while he was trying to achieve balanced he accidentaly pushed Sakuno to the wall with his body nearly crashing into hers!

Tezuka managed to use his arms and legs to stop himself from doing such a thing but that did not stop them from being at such a close distance! Tezuka could feel her breath on his shoulder causing him to feel chills and he was sure the air condition didn't seemed to be strong.

Sakuno's face was red as her heart pounded like crazy, she was so close to Tezuka and he smelt like fresh soap. Which smelt good... but! She tried not to think about it, she was feeling very embarassed... he was so close yet... her heart was soaring and perhaps doing a few laps of running!

They were too busy with their distance that they didn't really bothered moving. Somebody gave them a small push and soon Tezuka found that he couldn't remove himself from her as more people were pushing past them. He wished he had control over his eyes but it seemed to be prefering to meet her brown eyes as if it was magnitized to go there!

Sakuno felt like she was melting or the air conditioner wasn't on. What is with this warm feeling? She admits Tezuka isn't ugly at all! He was very handsome, but she didn't feel this way when she was stuck in the store room with Ryoma. She did feel it was stuffy and warm but not to this intensity! It was ridiculous. Her heart skipped when he said to her in a low voice.

"Sorry about that."

"Quack!"

Kennichi had seemed to be standing inbetween their legs as it was the safest place since his parent's were busy staring into each other's eyes. And if that wasn't enough to pull them out of their trance an old couple commented as they walked by

"How nice it is to be a young couple."

It made Tezuka feel slightly warmer than he felt he needed to be. Sakuno on the other hand was beet red. Kennichi couldn't resist he gave a small quack. Fuji and Inui who saw this grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Phase two 150% complete thanks to Eiji and Momoshiro."

Fuji smirked as he saw Eiji and Momoshiro staring gap mouthed at such an advancement! WHY WERE FUJI AND INUI'S PLANS WORKING OUT SO WELL AND THEIR ATTEMPTS OF SABOTAGED WORKED AGAINST THEM? They will never understand. But they wouldn't give up!

-Phase 3 -

"Why hello there, we are offering free boat and dine today. Would you lovely couple like to try?"

A man with a nice bowler hat and a coat offered a ticket which looked like it wasn't a fake, but Sakuno who took the ticket out of kindness was slightly embarassed, why were people calling them a couple? Then it struck her... she was alone with Tezuka and walking the streets. Tezuka noticed that Sakuno looked surprised helped to correct the man.

"Sorry, we aren't a couple."

The man with a bowler hat raised an eyebrow at Tezuka who seemed to be frowning, he threw on a smile as he replied 

"Well, this coupon is only for couples... You could give it to your partners I guess. Shame to waste such a lovely evening inside dining when you can watch the sun set while you dined. A terrible shame indeed..."

With that last comment, the man in a bowler hat turned around and walked away only the moment Tezuka and Sakuno had their head turned, the man was yanked into the bushes all so suddenly that some people were shocked.

"GOTCHA FUJI! SO BOATING EH?"

Eiji asked in a dangerous tone, but the man in the bowler merely looked at them and handed them a ticket saying

"Gay couples are certainly welcomed of course..."

The bowler man gestured at Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro and Kawamura. That sure place a damp cloth over the whole situation. Eiji annoyed that Fuji wouldn't admit he was Fuji pulled the bowler hat off only to reveal gold curly hair. Eiji who was now embarassed with what he had done to the poor man asked in a small and quiet tone...

"No... hard feelings?"

The bowler man merely stood up and walked out of the bush as he replied in a rather kind tone.

"Of course, I mean a man in the other bush earlier paid me $200 just to do that to that very sweet couple over there."

Eiji's jaw hung as the man in the bowler walked away, clearly Fuji paid this man! They were one step ahead. Kawamura who was rather worried asked a very good question which Eiji and Momoshiro never thought about.

"If you really wanted to sabotage them, shouldn't you just go up to tell Buchou?"

Eiji couldn't and Momoshiro wouldn't admit... they actually wouldn't mind since it was the first time they saw Buchou enjoying himself and Sakuno actually felt rather relaxed around him.

"Ryoma is more important, I mean he is the main character isn't he? So shouldn't he get the girl?"

Momoshiro said out loud, the rest had to agree. They had to ruin it, no matter how pretty it looked or how sweet it was... this wasn't the way the story should go.

To be Cont.

Honestly? A few really deep thanks to Fire19, KyouyaOotori17 and MySweetKat. Fire for reviewing every chapter, I always loved your reviews, Kyouya for constant reviews and I was overjoyed you are liking this pairing cuz of my fic, I am flattered because I love Kyouya ALOT from Ouran Host Club. My sweet kat reviewed everyone of my fics I think, or most of them. = D Always happy to hear from you. Sorry LONG thanks to everyone else for reviewing. They certainly pump me up. IF I get pumped I write more, and when I write more, there is more to enjoy. = X I hope.


	20. Chapter 20 Romance Much?

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. But I own this atmosphere to which I created purely fictional. If you ask me where to find this place, I will tell you to build one and then email me the address = D.

Chapter 20 Romantic MUCH?

Sakuno and Tezuka took a walk further down, they were walking towards the place indicated on the ticket but they didn't say a word. But they would have to discuss it _eventually_.

"Ano... Tezuka sempai... I think it is a waste to not use these tickets."

Tezuka who tried looking stoic, but internally he felt weightless as if he was dizzy and floaty, he believed he must be sick or if not it must be the result of his growing feelings which he still hadn't come to terms with... He asked in a toneless voice

"When does it expire?"

Sakuno looked at the back and was in for a surprise! It seems that on the ticket it was written...

"It expires today..."

Tezuka nodded his head as they continued down the path to the location written on the ticket.

"I suppose we could let the team find somewhere to eat."

"Ano... but... earlier that man..."

"I don't think they check, but we must try and keep our guards up."

Sakuno merely smiled, but in the bushes Inui and Fuji were laughing soundlessly. They were pretending that they weren't keen on this idea but will go with it because it was the LOGICAL thing to do! It was downright funny how they wanted to spend time together ALONE, very much attracted to each other and tried to make it NOT obvious through their conversation... It wasn't obvious... NOT AT ALL!

They arrived at the boat shop and to their surprise the owner was surprisingly pleasant and got them onto a boat that had a table in it with a candle and rose on the table. The man smiled as he showed them the menu and gave them a small push. Their boat floated effortlessly away. They were not accustom to such a romantic set up. There was lanterns on both ends of the boat.

Kennichi who was smuggled in, sat at the very end of the boat as he could see many other boats like them which floated around, but there weren't any couples on them. Or perhaps they weren't any yet! It was only 5: 45 pm. He saw that Eiji and Momoshiro were on a boat and so was Oishi and Kawamura, oh he sure wished his uncle Fuji would hurry and have a picture of this. If it was awkward on this boat, it must be twice as awkward.

Worse still there was a platform built in the middle of the lake, and there was a band playing romantic songs. What was amusing was there was a hole in the middle where a beatiful statue was built, Greek in nature of cupids and there were lights underneath illuminating it. It was THE MOST ROMANTIC spot Kennichi had ever seen since being born. Then again this was the first date his parents actually went to, AFTER his birth, not that he'd know if they had other previous dates before.

"Come on Inui, we have to go on so that Eiji and Momoshiro would not have a chance to ruin it!"

"...but it will mean we'd have to play the gay couple."

Fuji who internally was too anxious about his plan going astray said in a calm tone

"That's fine, I will play the female role ok?"

Inui didn't think Fuji would say no to anything, for one, he drank Inui's juices with no complaints. That alone should tell you everything you needed to know about Fuji but there is another, he was willing to do almost ANYTHING so his perfect plans don't go bad.

"Fine."

Inui and Fuji instantly asked for another boat, just as they were being pushed out to the lake the man commently.

"There sure is a lot of Gay couples today."

Inui wished he could get off the boat and throw the boat owner into the lake for even daring to make such an assumption. But he realized, by getting on this boat makes him ADMIT he was gay. Which was another dilemma. Plan and Ii Data or Gay? Inui personally thought, all the things he go through for Data and for Fuji's Plans... So much he has sacrified but every bit of Data was worth it. That alone encouraged him to sit down.

Sakuno and Tezuka was rather speechless, they just expected a small boathouse where they'd serve food but this was a whole new level and places the word romantic into a whole different game itself. But they had to admit, the surroundings were tasteful. The trees around were draped in lights of white which made it look beautiful.

"...So what shall we eat?"

Tezuka looked at his menu and nearly got the shock of his life... the prices weren't PRICEY! It was strange, how do these people maintain buisness? First he had coupons for this place free of charge and then the prices here may as well be free! Who were these people? Where was their income REALLY coming from?

"...it sure is cheap..."

Tezuka nodded as he looked around, the ochestra may as well be doing this for free. He liked the atmosphere, and it was because of that atmosphere at allowed his heart to take control as his mind was subdued.

_I am in a boat on a lake with ochestra playing and dining with a very lovely companion plus Kennichi... my son._

Admitting that was like making a profession of love. If he ever say that out loud he may as well get on one knee and propose to Sakuno. That sounded rather pleasant but he had a future and he knew no matter how much he may love her, it may not be answered and he has a future planned... he still loved tennis and he planned to go as far as he could with it. His future may change but for now he could only see tennis.

"Yes, it is."

Sakuno realized how far he has become within a few short minutes, perhaps the felt like they were traspassing on forbidden land? She had to agree, crushing on a guy who looks at you like a sister may feel very worried and uncomfortable.

People may think Sakuno was mindlessly chasing after Ryoma but she was well aware of how awkward it made them when she approached. She did not want that happening to Tezuka... Tezuka was someone people could respect, she didn't want things to end up this way. He was the one other person she felt utterly comfortable with.

"Rune Wars was really better than Rune Battle."

Tezuka who decided to just appreciate the chance he got to spend time with her was pulled out of his mind's endless torment. His mind seemed to have a liking to think of the worst but he had to agree, how could Sakuno be attracted to someone so emotionless?

"It was very interesting. I personally think they should have sent Argad he was great in Rune Battle with the amazing speed and skills."

Sakuno smiled, she had an arguement on that and she was sure as Tezuka always open to any form of feedback from constantly being the leader for the Seigaku regulars.

"I thought he should have sent out Argad's apprentice. Everyone knows Ian was very talented."

Tezuka never found any conversations that aren't about tennis, studies or a conversation with a girl stimulating... but Sakuno must have felt like proving him wrong more than once today did it for a second time. This was the arguement he felt was coming but he honestly couldn't debate with others.

Soon the tense atmosphere was broken as they were easily discussing and comparing Rune Battle and Rune Wars and what they'd expect Rune Crisis to be like. They took sides one of Argad and the other of Ian. But there was no doubt most relaxing and if they'd notice the sky was turning red, it would be perfect.

Fuji, Inui, Momoshiro, Kawamura, Oishi and Eiji were busy watching the couple to enjoy sunset with their FRIENDS. As they are very touchy on the subject PARTNERS and GAY. They were very amazed at how enraptured the both of them were on something. It seems like they were in a very intelligent debate.

This has never happened before, what exactly were they talking about? They couldn't ask because of two reasons, one is that the waiters were on their way on boats ready to serve and secondly, they were very far away! Eiji wanted to go and shake or rock their boat before they fall in love but he had no oars.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you were ready to order?"

Tezuka and Sakuno abruptly stopped their talk as they looked up at a smiling waiter. Soon as they ordered, the waiter then used his small motor boat and headed back to shore to prepare the food. They then got closer to the ochestra which played, they were good and that was without a doubt.

More couples started appearing, but none of them were as far around the lake as the 3 boats. Fuji was keeping an eye on Eiji in hopes that Eiji wouldn't ask for an oar. Momoshiro on the other hand seemed to be content to order the food. Eiji was waiting for his turn, for Momoshiro had a long list indeed!

Oishi and Kawamura were seemingly more interested in the food they were now carefully selecting. Fuji then glanced at Tezuka and Sakuno as they then seemed to be in a comfortable silence admiring the reddening sky. It was a very lovely shot indeed. He quietly snap a picture and thought it was definitely a keeper.

Kennichi felt bored but he kept himself busy watching Eiji and Momoshiro just like Inui and Fuji were doing. Tezuka did not forget Kennichi as he did order for Kennichi.

The sky was turning dark, and that was when the magic flowed into this beautiful lake. The lights made it look enchanting and with the touch music, it was enough to make anyone fall in love. Tezuka found that the lights made Sakuno simply radiant, her eyes looked like they had captured the stars.

Sakuno felt a very warm feeling, Tezuka's fan's would kill for the chance to sit in a boat with him and dine... she on the other hand was living the dream and she didn't know how to describe the way she feels. But he was definitely dreamy, if he was wearing a tuxedo and she a dress she may have believed it was merely a dream.

She ran her hand through the lake to feel the cool water run through her hand as she noticed from the shore, small paper boats lit with candles and sent out to the lake making it more magical than it already is. She knew she shouldn't dream of this as a date for later it would break her heart yet her heart was selfish.

Tezuka watched her run her hand in the lake, he too noticed the paper boats. The instant the paper boats started floating towards them, he knew it was the wrong decision to come here. It will make one very painful memory no matter how sweet it was now.

The way Sakuno smiled at him, made him want to keep this and stop time. Maybe he'd even forget Sakuno ever loved Ryoma and perhaps forget that she perhaps felt only sibling like feelings towards him... For today he will throw away his worries for the first time in his life and perhaps dream of what he can now and prepare for the consequences of not keeping his guard up.

To be cont.

SORRY! SORRY! I had to break it up from Ryuuzaki War II because it was so long! I BLAME MY BRAIN! Now this chapter was too long too, so I split it again. Someone take a gun and shoot me. Then again, I wont be able to upload. = = Oh well, I promise chapter 21 will be the end of this long epic Fuji Plan. Also, sorry this was very sappy or sweet or emotional. I can survive but I dont know bout you all. Not your normal dose?


	21. Chapter 21 Little Mermaid

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or The little mermaid (The disney one), this is taking so long. = = must be redemption for not uploading often enough.

Chapter 21 Little MERMAID

Eiji noticing Buchou was loosening up, Momoshiro was eating as he watched as Sakuno and Tezuka dined like it was truly a date! You could ALMOST see bells and love hearts coming out from that boat! It must be this magical place! Eiji cursed inwardly, what rotten luck.

"Momoshiro! We better finish eating so we can wreck that party."

Momoshiro had some form of hesitance as he watched Tezuka and Sakuno happily eat and talk. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he was lying... buchou and Sakuno were so happy together now... he was getting more and more suspicious whether it was the right thing to do. Nevertheless Ryoma was a friend, he gobbled up his food at a faster rate.

Fuji seeing this instantly signaled Inui to finish his meal as fast as he could... Eiji and Momoshiro were planning something. But Inui pointed at something causing Fuji to look. Fuji who would usually say God loves him but he hesitated at this point.

God must love them, or whoever was pulling the strings did. Because their boat just went and hid inside the tree branches of the willow tree. It was draped with light too, perhaps they were reenacting the little mermaid? Eiji and Momoshiro was speeding up in food intake, Fuji with full intention not to lose ate his fill in delicate but fast pace. Inui was lucky he ordered something easy. He ate at ease and finishing it adequately.

Tezuka swore inwardly, what is with this place? It was as if they were creating the ideal spot for a confession! It almost made him blurt out his feelings. At this rate his thoughts are going to be drowned! He hated his heart at points like this because he had no control over his mouth or the rest of him. HE was feeling ODD or SICK again.

Sakuno was also finding it rather strange, this scene was like from the little mermaid. She suddenly remembered that Eiji and Momoshiro borrowing her fairy tale book... now she felt like perhaps this was all the seigaku regular's doing. She knew they mean well but... she felt a sharp knife stabbed her heart... they did not know that rejection hurts.

Eiji had finished his food and Momoshiro had the remains inside his mouth. He looked like an overstuffed chipmunk, but now was not the time. They signaled for the waiter to take away their stuff and soon as that happened, they started using their hands in hopes to get to Tezuka and Sakuno before it was too late! The willow acted like a curtain against others, so they panic even more.

Fuji and Inui did the same thing, and soon their boats were almost head to head. Fuji tried throwing his tennis balls which he brought. Inui tried using data to scare them. Eiji and Momoshiro were undeterred, they kept hand paddling leaving Oishi and Kawamura to shut their eyes and sighed. Sometimes they wonder perhaps because of this, that is why life was so interesting.

"Why do you want to ruin this?"

Fuji asked as they kept paddling, but Momoshiro said back

"BECAUSE! Ryoma should be the one."

Fuji noted that Momoshiro was trying to convince themselves because Ryoma was their friend.

"But you all should agree that this is what is going to happen no matter what we do to try and prevent it."

"... You prevented Ryoma's chance, buchou... should be prevented too Nya."

Eiji was hesistant, since when did Buchou need to be denied to anything? He deserved everything he achieved but this wasn't fair! Why was Ryoma not getting a fair chance? It aggrivated him to some extent, but he hated internal rivalaries.

"... I have no choice..."

Meanwhile, Tezuka and Sakuno were seated comfortably. Tezuka felt so at ease and with the whole atmosphere dragging and influencing them... Tezuka decided to hell with what happens after today. He felt like whatever he felt should just come out in the open and be done with it. He could say it now of course... it was so easy and romantic.

"Ryuuzaki... There is something I need to tell you..."

Sakuno felt anxious and excited, could this really be? Her heart warned her she may get a different thing to what she was hoping for. Kennichi who had no one to watch, listened in with much excitement as Sakuno felt.

"I..."

SPLASH!

Sakuno and Tezuka turned around in surprise. That splash sounds close, Sakuno and Tezuka who felt like responsible citizens used their hands and paddled out to see Eiji, Momoshiro, Fuji and Inui soaking wet in the water. It seemed as though they leaped at each other and all of the sudden the atmosphere disappeared.

Tezuka realized he was being fooled, or used in a sense. It was all part of a plan! Perhaps Eiji and Momoshiro were working with them... but then a sudden memory flashed past and he found that he had figured everything out. Fuji, Inui, Eiji and Momoshiro had a rivalry going... Eiji and Momoshiro tried setting Ryoma and Sakuno while Fuji took him and Sakuno.

Maybe he felt angry but he knew these Seigaku regulars cared for them. Perhaps looking after Kennichi did teach him that sometimes people did childish things just to try and help with what they think would be helpful. His anger didn't disappear altogether.

Sakuno watched and guessed but she didn't feel cheated, she felt that they all tried to help both Tezuka and herself.

"Can you all swim?"

Eiji, Momoshiro, Inui and Fuji nodded. Tezuka then went around to rearrange the boats, unfortunately some of the things were under the water but never the less they were soon safely on boats. And they called for the waiter, the waiter was VERY understanding.

"It happens all the time, couples want to start dancing on the boat, think its smart but it isn't. Oh well, we shall retrieve it later, however there is an extra cost for that."

They all headed back and soon Eiji and Momoshiro apologised as they felt awful to have somehow successfully ruined the dinner.

"...Anything to add to that Fuji? Inui?"

Fuji and Inui knew when they have gone too far, they apologised to Tezuka. He nodded and replied in the same strict tone as if they weren't focusing on their game.

"No more of such childish things. Tomorrow I am going to work you all down to your bones. We have wasted one weekened with your fun and games. I trust you all are going to make it up for extra training?"

They all didn't reply, they felt like they somehow have been pardoned. Tezuka walked on with Kennichi as he needed to calm his heart. He was saved from making the dumb mistake! Imagine the worst scene would be awkward for the 2 more months before Sakuno's grandmother returns.

Sakuno on the other hand stood beside them all as she smiled innocently.

"I know you all mean well, but it will be much better if you let nature run its course?"

She read that somewhere as she took a drop of water from Eiji's hair as she then never said anything else but they saw the sadness in Sakuno's eyes and they weren't blind. That was the same look in Tezuka's eyes. What exactly was running through their minds? They expected it was because the night was ruined? Little did they know the couple felt like they did them a good deed.

Sakuno felt stupid to hope for him to feel the same way, that perhaps her heart wasn't the only one pounding. She thought she saw love but she realized that she may be wrong and how bad it would feel to actually hear whatever he truly wanted to say. She was determined to keep friendly just at the same time Tezuka decided the very same thing. No more delusions. If only they knew how wrong they were...

To be cont.

I had to use that analogy, FANTASTIC. Interesting fact, chapter 15 -21 was not planned. OR written before hand. It was written later and added, you ask why I dont upload them all? Because... I AM A HOGGER! And thats what HOGGERS do. = X anyway, I am just double, triple, Quadruple checking. Even after that I make mistakes. 1 word KLUTZ! Oh well, it was flowing with feeling no? Sorry, I promise this endless baby problem will end in say 10 more chapters? DONT BURN ME! *Runs far away*.


	22. Chapter 22 Investigation Pt I

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. Sorry if this was long, I had no choice .

Chapter 22: Investigation part 1

It has only been 4 days since the Seigaku regulars bunked over into Tezuka's residence, but the rumors were growing immensely. For among the flock of regulars sat a very meek little lamb Ryuuzaki Sakuno. It was a given that she was walked to school by the team captain Tezuka Kunimitsu, but it was said he was doing it under Sakuno's grandmother's wishes.

But things were getting rather suspicious, the fans for every team member wanted to find out what is the situation exactly. Thus they paid someone to spy on Sakuno on her every move. For the task, they specifically chose the secretary of the news club Misao.

Misao was a girl on a mission, there was nothing that she could not find out, being the secretary of the news club, she knew almost everything on what the regulars do and when they leave. Even if the fan clubs had not hired Misao, she would have went on the trail anyway, for she was curious too. It was strange for many reasons...

Reason 1: Sakuno carries a duckling around and the duckling as observed obeys Tezuka and pecks the other team members.

Reason 2: The regulars leave school only to come to school supporting more cuts and injuries of what seems to be duckling attacks.

Reason 3: The regular's training schedule seems to be lighter than usual, yet the regulars managed to look utterly exhausted and somewhat afraid to go home.

Misao was more than ready, this was suspicious and there is only one logical solution. The regulars were having a secret and perhaps Sakuno is in the middle of all this. It has been of recent times that Sakuno was labeled 'Target', she was lucky she hadn't been attacked yet. Because no one from the fan clubs believed her to be a threat, after all she was a member of the Ryoma Echizen fan club.

Since her best friend was chairwomen of the fan club (because now she is only running it halfheartedly) Sakuno was given support and in turn she tells them what she has learned so they can complete their complied information on Ryoma.

It was no surprise that she was hunted, Eiji always leaps at her and only her, Momoshiro talks to her in a friendly manner and practically begs her to bring him lunch every day, Kaidoh is willing to sit next to Sakuno and listen to her speak for longer than any other girl could have gotten him to stay for, Oishi is doting to all people but they were pretty sure when they talk about Sakuno in front of Oishi his eyes will twinkle even if it was for a small split second.

Fuji is a sadist, but he is very sadistic when it comes to men surrounding Sakuno, Kawamura can manage only manage to speak to Sakuno when he was without his tennis racquet and when he was in racquet tennis fire mode he would never hit her or scream at her, Tezuka is extremely brotherly to her, he helps her with many of her things and is the extreme protective brother or so they choose to believe (because they believe Tezuka would choose someone WAY different) and finally Ryoma actually sticks up for her and allows her to stay close to him, plus he relies on her a lot if he needed a female counterpart to do something. (the duckling project was his).

Misao went to Sakuno's class to find the Ryoma fan club chairwoman, if there was anyone who would spill secrets, it would be her. It was easy to get information out of her and thus Misao's quest begins.

"Sumimasen, Osakada Tomoka?"

Tomoka wasn't looking her best recently, it was known that Horio and the chick was driving her bonkers. According to many of her classmates they believed the chick had unbelievably inherited Osakada's gift of loud voice and Horio's gift of gab which was a bad combination indeed. When the chick feels the need to squeak about anything it would do it in many squeaks plus a high pitch kind of voice.

Osakada's parents and Horio's parents had already decided to go on a long holiday, leaving Osakada to live with Horio, and many people know the end result of that. Plenty of pain and torture for both members, at least it teaches them how horrifying a combination they can prove to be. And perhaps they would change their habits.

"...yes?"

Tomoka asked in a drained voice which was softer and much quieter, Misao blinked, she seemed so tired and she wasn't best interviewed better to eavasdrop so she decided on another person to start with intsead..

"Is Horio-kun around?"

Tomoka looked at Misao as if she had just gone barking mad. Horio? He was sitting there with their baby... oh yes... this monster was definitely theirs... You can see him in plain sight whereas Tomoka was seated some obscure spot trying to steal some long loss sleep! She could have just called Horio, why did she make the drifting to sleep Tomoka come and answer her? She would have shouted at her provided she still had anymore voice left after trying to compete with the baby in their voice level. Horio probably went deaf already.

"h...Ho..horio..."

Tomoka tapped Horio on the shoulder, he turns to look at Tomoka, his face looked pretty colourless as well.

"Yes Tomoka?"

"so...someone wants to see you..."

Tomoka unwillingly took the monster from his side and allowed him to see this strange girl with strange ways. Horio was somewhat glad to have the burden taken off him, walked slightly light headed as he arrived at the door to see a girl. Perhaps with him chattering lesser, the girls are more willing to approach him.

Horio was pretty tired competing with his baby on who was a better chatterbox, so he decided to play the passive role. Now he barely ever says more than 5 sentences in one conversation.

"Yes?"

Misao stretched out her hand as she introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Misao. I am the secretary of the news club. I would like to ask you a few questions regarding..."

Horio wondered, was it really that big a difference if he did not use his voice? Everyone seems rather celebratory on his lack of enthusiasm. Even his arrogance has turned down several notches. What can one do when a baby resembles you? Change yourself.

He has been trying to get Ryoma to change partners with him, but for odd reasons or another, Ryoma seemed to have darken on that point of view. He wondered though, why did their chick inherit their personalities? It just did not make any sense.

They weren't the only ones, the other chicks seemed to have been inheriting some bits of their personalities from their pseudo parents. It was just that theirs were so much more obvious because the teacher now days made a small store room for the chicks each labeled so the partners can tell which was which. However, they knew the teacher made it specifically for their little baby. For it makes too much noise to be an average chick anymore. The teacher in charge did say that their report would be very interesting to read.

"...Sakuno..."

Horio snapped out of his reverie, now this was strange, so this wasn't about him. It was about Sakuno. What a surprise, because Sakuno was not very popular around school. No one really notices her unless Tomoka was next to her or the Seigaku regulars. Without them, she was pretty much invisible.

"What about Sakuno?"

Horio asked in a less than enthusiastic way, he was very tired, so he wasn't entirely too bothered.

"Well, I would like to know why is Sakuno travelling to school with the whole gang of Seigaku regulars."

Horio really didn't know why, he wasn't all too free lately to go around snooping and he was less enthusiastic about that after his chick decided to show Tomoka where he stashed his hentai magazines. Tomoka was not entirely surprised, she said her little brother has one of them and that she was used to boys having such items in their house.

Horio thought personally she would be the only one on the matter. Enough about TOMOKA and the BABY, he replied

"Honestly, I don't know... I have been busy."

With that Horio turned his head to see Tomoka trying to write up their chick diary as the chick pecked the table annoyingly. Misao felt like this change in personalities of Tomoka and Horio was not working to her favor, because now Horio knows nothing and Tomoka barely spoke louder than all the other girls in class. Misao clenched her fist onto her pencil hoping there was some other information they can get out of him.

"So how is Sakuno's duckling faring?"

Horio knew more or less something about it that was strange yet normal.

"It has been much better than ours. Funny fact is that instead of being more attached to Ryoma, it is more attached to our buchou."

Now this was news, Misao's eyes gleamed in hope and quickly leaped onto the sentence like a hungry wolf.

"Really? Shouldn't it be more attached to Ryoma?"

Horio nodded in agreement.

"Well yeah, but I can totally understand. I mean why the duck was so attached to Sakuno was probably because he had imprinted her as the mother."

Misao nodded in agreement, hoping to get more than short answers she pushed on trying to grasp at anything that is suspicious.

"I see... so why do you think it would follow your buchou?"

Horio shrugged, there was only one possibility he could think of, but it may mean laps. She is from the news club, he wouldn't risk it. In case something happens, he was exhausted enough without laps that he ran before practice.

"I don't know. Why not ask Ryuuzaki? She's just coming back from helping the teacher..."

Before Misao could reject, Horio called Sakuno over before he himself went to help Tomoka with the small little devil.

"Hai?"

Sakuno asked in a polite way. Misao evaluated her before she understood why so many of the fan club members would rather leave her alone. If they did anything to her, it felt like they were doing Satan a favor.

She was too nice and kind to do anything devious as many people could see other girls doing. She had decent looks but one that doesn't seem like the type to attract their handsome men of Seigaku.

"I am Misao, secretary of the News club. Can I ask you some questions?"

Sakuno thought to herself, something was strange. A girl who was pretty much invisible to Seishun gakuen high being interviewed? Hopefully they hadn't found anything yet. Misao noting that Sakuno looked rather wary of Misao decided to not ask her, better find a topic that sounded less suspicious as _what is your relationship with the Seigaku team captain Tezuka Kunimitsu?_

It would just increase the wary behavior and if what Misao believes is true, there would not be a chance to catch anything.

"Ok..."

"I would like to ask you about the chick project,"

Sakuno lighten up considerably, perhaps it was regards to this strange and intriguing system of marking and assessing their students.

"Anything I could do to help."

"Well, I was wondering about this chick project. Rumors have it that it would resemble the pseudo parent's personality?"

Sakuno jogged her memory, well it does, but if she agrees many people will be able to tell that Tezuka was most likely the guy whose personality the duck has picked up.

"I am not sure, Tomoka-san's chick seemed to be an example..."

Misao assessed the girl, if Misao were given a chance, she would really want to stay away from harming this girl as much as possible. She was harmless, absolutely harmless and so innocent. There was no way she would scheme anything. But being a reporter, one must discard all these feelings, as one says a journals eyewitness is the most important factor. What I see with my eyes and have a picture to show is the truth.

Ryoma who was waking up due to Tomoka's hell of a baby turned and noticed Sakuno and the unknown girl. He asked Horio who was she, Horio thinking Ryoma liked Misao told him she was the secretary from the news club.

Ryoma knew that was suspicious, and he should do something about it, he didn't want any trouble to fall upon her. He may seem like he is indifferent, but he still would do anything to protect her, and knowing more about her made him even more protective. Ryoma stood up and walked towards Sakuno and this Misao.

"So..."

"Ryuuzaki."

A familiar cold voice called out to Sakuno as she turned to see Ryoma appearing. She was somewhat relieved that Ryoma was here, for one, Ryoma always shows up when he perceives something is suspicious or dangerous, and he was pretty helpful whenever he showed it. He was in other words a prince charming.

Although her feelings faded over time, but her gratitude and appreciation of what he does for her never changed.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma scanned the girl top to toe and then turned his head to see Sakuno. Internally he noticed she looked rather relieved that he appeared. Had this woman asked awkward questions? Did she place Sakuno in any threatening disposition?

'_Beat that Tezuka! I am the hero.'_

Honestly Ryoma doesn't really care about defeating Tezuka, he just wanted to make sure she was fine.

"Ryuuzaki class is about to start, I need you to keep me awake."

"Hai!"

Sakuno nodded as she excused herself from Misao and walked alongside Ryoma as they went to take up their respective seats. Misao realizing that this means the conversation was over did make a quick note: Ryoma Echizen is protective when it comes to Sakuno.

She will have no choice but to follow Sakuno. See her behavior.

To be Cont.

Honestly this was long... when I wrote it intially and now... never changed in length. I hate it sorry, it was long. Bear with me = X


	23. Chapter 23 Investigation Pt II

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. I do own Kennichi and Misao.

Chapter 23: Investigation part 2.

Misao has been tailing Sakuno all of today, thanks to Ryoma being busy and his indifference allowed her the freedom to spy on Sakuno and her every action. At the same time, Misao kept an ear out for any conversation which involved Sakuno or the conversations that she may have participated, just in case she would hit something big.

So far, she had been tailing Sakuno, all she did was tend to her duckling known as Kennichi and smile patiently as Osakada Tomoka gave a brief outline of her sad life and how envious that Kennichi wasn't causing any problems.

The day was already ending and yet there was nothing in particular which caught her eyes. Until... Tennis practice. Sakuno was all dress up as she walked out of the changing room in her tennis uniform.

In her hands, Kennichi sat regally as if he was on the top of the world. Noting that Sakuno having tennis practice was pretty inconvenient for her was it not? Sakuno walked towards the men's courts. Misao followed carefully to avoid any suspicion being thrown at her.

Sakuno walked past all the tennis members and headed towards the regulars. This was one of the moments she had hoped to happen, after all, she was hired to find out if there was anything going on between her and the Seigaku regulars.

"Sakuno-chan!"

Eiji came and gave her a quick hug before letting go and smiling down at the small little duckling.  
"Nya! Ken-kun, this time Uncle Eiji did not hold longer than 1 minute!"

That so called Kennichi just gave what sounded like a satisfied quack, with that Eiji gave Kennichi a thumbs up. Kaidoh gave a fleeting glare at the duckling before saying

"Fshh, stay out of our way today boy."

Misao's ears were malfunctioning right? Did Kaidoh sempai just regarded the duckling like a... HUMAN! Kennichi only managed to quack at Kaidoh, it was strange because for some reason Kaidoh looked slightly embarrassed and skulked away.

What in the world did the duck say? Two of the regulars behaved as though they could understand the duck! What is going on?

"Ey! Kennichi! Watch your Uncle Momoshiro lob!"

"Better focus Momoshiro, or I will beat you, isn't that right Ken-kun?"

"Fshh Fuji sempai is going to squash porcupine anyway."

"What did you say Mamushi?"

Oishi came quickly and said in a motherly tone

"Now, now... we didn't really want it to become that way ne, Kennichi-san?"

This time the duckling had already got down from his mother and stood beside her as he quacked several times.

"75% chance buchou will yell at you Kennichi, 25% Buchou will say do what you say."

Kennichi quacked twice, it was as if he was saying something smug. Inui smirked as he said in a menacing tone

"Want my juice Kennichi-kun?"

Kennichi waddled behind Sakuno's legs.

"Inui sempai, personally please le...leave Kennichi alone...? Pretty please?"

Inui smiled at Kawamura-san instead and repeated the question in a different way.

"Oh? So you want my juice too Kawamura-san?"

"iieya... heh..."

"Enough nonsense! Everyone 10 laps now!"

What is this? What is going on with all the seigaku regulars? The only one who is behaving sane is probably the buchou of the Seigaku regulars and Ryoma Echizen who still said nothing. It was as if they all regarded him to be human and understood everything the duckling had just spouted.

Sakuno did not blush, as she smiled patiently as each member started to jog. Each member which passed Sakuno by waved at her and at the duckling. Ryoma was the only one who ran wordlessly. Sakuno making note all of them had begun to run, Sakuno approached the Buchou. Misao was extremely curious, why did she approach the stoic man, wasn't Ryoma her partner?

"Sumimasen, Tezuka sempai."

Tezuka turned and regarded her, was there something Misao missed? Somehow the stoic captain looked less intimidating. Was this because she was like a sister to him? Why did she feel as though he had warmed considerably yet there was no space for any other human to fit in? With an exception for Kennichi that is.

"Yes?"

"Ano... I have tennis today."

Tezuka could see that, he nodded and replied

"I will take care of Kennichi then."

Kennichi quacked once more, but Tezuka did not say anything. Sakuno was busy thanking Tezuka as she waved at the two of them goodbye. The atmosphere seems a tad weird, Misao felt like she was observing a mother leave her child in the care of... of... she swallowed hard as she felt that it couldn't be real... in the care of the father?

"Ken-kun! Please behave."

Kennichi quacked back at Sakuno, and she walked far away now. Misao knew where to find Sakuno but it felt rather crucial she stayed her and pay attention to what was happening here.

"Kennichi, 2 laps. You shouldn't be running my team like that."

Kennichi quacked again, Misao just didn't get it. The buchou himself is conversing with the duck? That was weird enough, but to hear Tezuka buchou command the duck to run laps... wasn't that against animal law? Wouldn't he have broken every animal activist law?

"No... no matter how my team behaves they are my team members. You don't have the right to go and ask them to run 10 laps."

Misao thought back to Inui's conversation... Then it clicked in pretty fast. So the duck was asking the team to run 10 laps? In place of the stoic captain, the duck decided to make that decision. No wonder Tezuka would be mad.

WHY WAS SHE HERSELF THINKING LIKE THE SEIGAKU REGULARS? It was strange, now in this perspective, she is evaluating things like the duckling was human. How did they get to be so friendly? Tezuka had jogged alongside Kennichi as it went waddling, strange.

It must have really strong leg muscles after all, it was running pretty fast! It already caught up with the tail of the Seigaku regulars. They were running closer and closer to Misao's hiding spot as she heard.

"Nya, Ken-kun is being punished again."

"Fsh, told you to stay out of the way kiddo."

"Well I am sure he did it for perfect reasons."

"Told you my stats are never wrong Kennichi."

"Hey! I bet you can't catch up to your uncle Momoshiro!"

"Eto... You shouldn't be so tough on Kennichi-san. He is still young and still a baby."

"Smile Kennichi, this is for your picture book."

"Fuji! This is no time for photos! Wait take it with me..."

"THIS IS TRAINING! RUN NOW OR I INCREASE THE LAPS."

The team went silent as they jogged quietly, but if Misao wasn't mistaken she was pretty sure she saw a smug face on Kennichi's face. My, doesn't that resemble Ryoma Echizen. She was right though, Ryoma Echizen is the only one who hasn't really talked or regarded the duckling as an equal, or was it because he was always like that, ignoring people as per usual.

After the two laps, Kennichi sat beside Tezuka as Tezuka supervised the whole tennis practice. Misao noted that occasionally, Tezuka's eyes would shift to the girl tennis courts. Misao followed Tezuka's gaze, she saw Sakuno trying her best in playing tennis. Misao wouldn't want to be bias or mean, but even she as a girl could not stop staring at Sakuno for awhile. Her braids dancing around her like wings and the way she moves were probably clumsy but she reminds you of an angel as her white shirt and skirt shines in the sun and a radiant smile from time to time and even her look of determination.

Sakuno turned and caught Tezuka's glance as she smiled and waved at him for one second before she turned to focus once more. Misao swore they must have something going in between them! She was now forcefully swallowing her words. WHO WOULDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH THIS GIRL?

The fan club members must have been blind, because she definitely a threat to all handsome men, they would fall either helplessly in love with her or bound their body to be her shield.

Misao deciding that it would be catastrophic if the Seigaku regulars found her here, she better scoot off. Where could she go? There had been so many of these things happening, there can only be one solution. Find the biggest house among the regulars and wait there. However there was a small guess that perhaps it should be Tezuka's house she should be wary of.

Slipping away quickly she walked towards her clubhouse determined to find out if her theory was true.

To be Cont.

Look, these few chapters are going to be long for undeceisive reasons. I can't seem to cut anything out! = =''' At this point I just want to get out all my chapters and then put my feet up and rest. XD For I am excited to bring this baby problem to its final station. NOT NOW of course. I have more.


	24. Chapter 24 Time of Choice and Seperation

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

Chapter 24: Time of choice and seperation

Ryoma Echizen was pretty aware of Misao's spying activities, he was pretty sure they all did not say anything unnaturally stupid. But the fact that Ryoma hasn't done anything was what worries him. Ryoma had a serious dilemma.

If he had told Tezuka about his suspicion then Sakuno would be safe from gossips and perhaps danger that was on coming from the scary fan clubs. He watched as Sakuno played tennis on the other court, somehow she looked less wobbly and less clumsy and when she was clumsy her clumsiness has a sort of beauty in it.

Sakuno turned her head towards the men's tennis courts, he hoped it was him that she has seen, but she smiled and waved... Ryoma tugged his cap lower as he jogged on. She was waving and smiling at Tezuka buchou. For once Ryoma had to weigh between removing his enemy or protecting Sakuno from what was about to happen.

Would he choose the future or will he choose the present? He refused to let it happen to Sakuno, if anything should happen... Ryoma could not imagine.

"Buchou,"

Ryoma addressed Tezuka as he tugged his cap lower. He noted that this MISAO girl has disappeared and now safe to talk. He gazed down and noticed Kennichi staring straight at Ryoma, waiting like buchou would have waited. Ryoma found himself annoyed that Kennichi turned out like buchou, if only he had spent more time with her and the project...

Then again, was it really his fault? Sakuno was always sent to Tezuka buchou's place when her grandmother was overseas. In his opinion it was as if it was fate that brought upon this to happen. He gripped his tennis racquet even harder than he had before.

If fate decided it wanted to tear him away from what was right fully his... 3 words... mada mada dane. He wouldn't back out on fate.

"Buchou, this morning there was a strange reporter asking Sakuno questions."

Tezuka raised his eyebrows at Ryoma's proclamation, he gazed at his watch as he frowned slightly. Why did Ryoma tell him this now? It was already very late and if anything had happened just before that, it would have been already too late.

Was this payback? Tezuka thought he ought to calm down, there was no way Ryoma was hesitating right?

"Thank you Echizen, I will deal with this accordingly."

Tezuka watched as Ryoma had disappeared before he turned to think about how he should tell Sakuno. The person may as well have left them if Ryoma perceives no threats. That may mean, Sakuno will be spending the night at her own house. He sighed. Wait... he sighed, and that was terrible. He had begun to feel accustom to her being there so often along with Kennichi that it would feel unnatural if she wasn't around.

"... It seems that you and I won't be living under the same house Kennichi."

Kennichi looked up before he wondered, why in the world did his father and his mother not live together? That is just plain strange, ever since he was born his parents have been together all the time, but now they were to split ways?

Kennichi did not cry then... but he wasn't ready for it to happen.

Ryoma who was walking away felt his blood boil slightly, why in the world did he say 'I' will deal with this accordingly?

He would... wouldn't he? After all the trouble Tezuka buchou had just dismissed it and said he would deal with it like she was his wife and he has all right to deal with any threats. Ryoma hated that confidence and responsible look on Tezuka's face.

Ryoma was going to confess to Sakuno, which may be the only chance. To wipe out anymore incurring ideas, perhaps take his responsibility. Sakuno would have him right? He was her original partner, thus she shouldn't disagree.

It was after practice when Sakuno went towards Tezuka to take Kennichi. Tezuka who knew she was coming asked her to come with him for a walk away from here. Sakuno who had just arrived was slightly puzzled and slightly embarrassed but she agreed.

Internally, her heart was pounding hard, Tezuka was asking to take a walk with her... this was the first time he had asked that since that weekend... Secretly against her determination to keep things friendly, she had hoped he would really like her not as a sister but as a girl and for his feelings as a man to a woman. It wasn't part of the plan, that she knew it was impossible with Tezuka sempai and it was probably one of her fantasies or dreams.

"...Ryuuzaki,"

Sakuno swore her heart nearly leaped out and bolted, she feared his voice when it sounded that way. It was as if he was making a choice against his feelings but it was the right choice to his belief. She would not really want to hear it but knowing Tezuka it would be best she hear it.

"Hai?"

"For these next few days, you can stay with my mother at your house."

Sakuno who could not understand what Tezuka had just said blinked once, Tezuka couldn't say it once more. It felt rather lonely and cold, and when it was Sakuno, these feelings seemed to be happening a lot. Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't afraid of anything was afraid of parting with her. Perhaps he believed that way she would be easily taken away.

"...Ah... why?"

Tezuka looked at the trees near the school buildings as he said in a calm voice

"Because Echizen told me he saw a reporter, and my guess is that you have already met her."

Sakuno felt rather frightful to part, she was worried something inside her wouldn't be there. She did not want to part with him, and it was a selfish thought... She should have known her safety was more important after all she was under his guard and she was his sister like figure. But somehow it felt like she was being pushed away or a more scary thought was...

_He noticed your feelings... and he wants nothing more to do with you than friendship_

That plunged a knife into her heart but being a brave girl she did not cry in front of him. She would never tell him how much of what he said truly did hurt her. But the sadness and the loneliness was pouring out of her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"...Ok Tezuka sempai."

Tezuka could hear the sadness in her voice, it felt like she knew exactly how he felt about seperating... There was no such time for more problems, there were other more pressing issues. Such as the reporter that could still be on the loose.

Kennich who thought his mother would be the last barrier and fight back, didn't object Kennichi let out his frustration through pecking his parents for the first time. As he did that he made a lot of quacking. Sakuno had to take him into her arms. They both knew his pain and fear were exactly how they felt but playing the role as parents, they can't show him their weakness.

"We should head back now."

Sakuno merely nodded as she followed wordlessly, Kennichi's outrage was something her heart was doing at the very same moment, and Kennichi looked very sad... perhaps they were living together gave him all this hope and yearning? Because she felt exactly the same as Kennichi and she swore she never felt this way before... was it because she thought or believed she saw the same feelings being reflected back to both Kennichi and herself?

Tezuka while walking back begun thinking again... the sadness in her eyes were so strongly impacting him that he could still see it without looking at her, he couldn't even start on Kennichi's outburst, it almost ripped his heart out. She never said a word nor did she cry, she merely hung her head and refused to look at him, Kennichi was still busy crying and wailing.

His brain was hurting with the overload of things on his mind. For instance the Seigaku regulars were still staying over at his house, that damned reporter who seemed to have her nose in a very deep secret and finally Sakuno's mind.

Tezuka always thought he knew her, but now when he looked at her reaction to him lately... they aren't the same. They both were highly strung since the day of that romantic boat trip or even earlier.

He promised to act friendly, but where has that come in? He was even more distant than he hoped to achieve. She noticed but she was doing the same thing, he didn't like what they both are doing, but there was nothing to be done. It was his feelings... he knew she must have figured it out and now she is avoiding him.

_Could it be the other way around?_

whispered his heart, Tezuka took a moment to calm himself down. To reverse his thinking means that Sakuno didn't want to seperate as much as he did, and perhaps she was feeling an exact same feeling that has possessed him lately. More than sibling and perhaps something slipping into the category of love...

As if those thoughts were the remedy for his pain for he felt like his heart stopped aching even if it was for a mere moment. Before his mind decided to be a part of this conversation.

_No, Tezuka you are loosing your grip of practicality, this was never practical. Think! Keep your guard up, notice the surroundings like how you watch your regulars play their games. You should know there is NO evidence of any of what you just thought about. _

That was true, there was a chance she felt the seperation from a brother. She may have worried about Kennichi's welfare since he likes to keep them together. He then fell back into his mind as his mind whispered things that were facts.

_Lets check reality, you are three years her senior, Kennichi is probably the only thing that links the two of you. She has been harbouring a crush on Ryoma for a long time and you knew that. He was there to protect her when you couldn't such as the reporter case and also the train incident. Most importantly, she was in love with him and he looks like he is beginning to like her._

Tezuka heaved a small sigh as he felt a pain on his shoulder reoccuring again. It always happened when he felt stressed... facts are usually more accurate than feelings. He was out of her league, inappropriate for her and probably didn't qualify to compete for her affections from the beginning. He will return to being the side viewer and when she needs help he'd be there in a heartbeat.

Problem is... why did living with Sakuno and Kennichi felt like the right thing to do? His mind was correct on one subject, Kennichi was one of the strongest link between himself and Sakuno and he truly loved Kennichi as much as he did for Sakuno.

To be Cont.

I will see to it that they don't get any longer, I do hope I can do that. = X


	25. Chapter 25 The plan

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

Chapter 25: The plan

Tezuka had addressed all the Seigaku regulars of what was going to happen, and told them on how to act accordingly. Sakuno who wasn't in the changing rooms could hear the plan from outside, so she was made aware of what is going to happen as of today.

"Ryuuzaki will first go back to her own house before coming by to help out with our training and returning back to her house once it is all done."

Eiji raised his hand as he bounced up and down.

"Nya! Buchou, why? We could just make sure that the woman doesn't find out! I like having Sakuno-chan here all day!"

"There is no choice, it is for safety. Plus she would be there most of them time only that she wasn't staying there."

Fuji smiled serenely as he asked

"Who is this person?"

"Chiz, some Misao girl from the news club."

"Eh, Ochibi, how did you know? You gallantly saved her yeah? You go man!"

"Misao Sato, she is one of the most knowledgeable girls in the news committee about everything. She is the secretary for the news club thus her access to information is boundless, known as the one reporter who was sure to get her hands on what she calls as truth."

"Fshhh, some crazy woman."

"I think perhaps we better follow the plan."

"Ok, so it is agreed. Can you hear well Ryuuzaki?"

"...Hai."

One by one they all made their way out of the door alongside Sakuno they walked back to Tezuka's house. With an exception they had to drop by Ryuuzaki residence, leaving Sakuno there to explain they walked back to Tezuka's house.

Misao was waiting in the bush her eyes glimmering, so she wasn't wrong! The seigaku regulars were hanging out at Tezuka buchou's place! Misao quickly counted:

Fuji fiddling with his camera, check.

Kawamura meekly talking to Oishi, check and check.

Inui watching Fuji and seemed rather excited pen and paper poised, Check.

Ryoma sipping his ponta, Eiji and Momoshiro leaning on him as they joke, Check em all.

Momoshiro then getting into an argument with Kaidoh, Check.

Tezuka Buchou saying nothing just opening the door, Check.

And finally the woman Misao targeted...? She isn't here?

Misao scratched her head as she peered hard and watched each member go through the door, and she was pretty sure there was no sign of Sakuno Ryuuzaki. She watched as Tezuka and the rest of them after 10 minutes were out once more doing their laps, so the house was left empty. But the door was locked.

Shame! Misao thought this was it as she was prepared to walk away after sitting there thinking of ways to break in without being noticed for over an hour, but someone caught her eyes. It was Sakuno her hair was down shaping her face and shoulders, and it was slightly curly because it was always in braids.

She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. Beside her waddled Kennichi, for some reason Kennichi seemed a bit unhappy. Its fur was slightly damp but then again so was Sakuno. They had taken a shower! So if one would think logically, Sakuno was living somewhere else.

But, after today, if one asked about the typical question of is the girl pretty or gorgeous. She would describe Sakuno to be a goddess! The way her hair shines in the setting sun and the way she walks innocently humming down the road looked mature.

If she keeps this up, she may as well end up being as old as Tezuka and they would look like a very handsome couple indeed! Misao caught herself from drifting as she snapped pictures of Sakuno taking out a key and opening Tezuka's residence.

She wasn't staying here, but she had the keys? Wait, she took them out of the mailbox as she walked by. Logical. Misao kept snapping pictures, she watched as Sakuno went for the kitchen and cooked food, it was as if it happened every day and she knew where everything was, like she lived there. A reporter never leaves until evidence is proven.

It has been an hour, Sakuno was almost done. She looked at the clock and then went to fill glasses of water and turned the gas off. Misao wondered why she did that, she had a pretty good stew being cooked and only half way at that.

She carried the glasses of water in a tray as she walked to the front door. It was strange, but the Seigaku regulars were headed back to the house just as Sakuno stood there waiting. No surprise the Seigaku regulars came in, Misao strained her ears to hear words like.

"Good job for the hardwork."

"Nya! Sakuno-chan made dinner again! Yay!"

"YUMMMMM! Arigato Sakuno-chan."

"Sakuno-chan, it must be hard for you. You need to come back and forth from your house to help us with our training."

"...iie! Really, I am glad to help all of you Fuji sempai. You have been kind to me anyway."

"But her food is really heaven!"

"Fsshh, Porcupine always thinks of food."

"WHAT MAMUSHI?"

"You know the rules team, an hour in the springs."

"Hai!"

Why an hour in the springs? Do they want their skin to die? The answer was simple in half an hour, dinner was ready, Sakuno went upstairs and you could hear her gathering clothes and plenty of other things and walking back downstairs.

She was cleaning the place, and Tezuka was being protective as he didn't want any indecently dressed men walking in on her. Very smart one for Tezuka. Soon, the regulars changed as Sakuno did her chores and set the dinner on the table. The food smelt really delicious. She nearly drooled but kept her mouth on the food she had prepared for this all night watch.

The regulars don't seem to be very concerned about Sakuno looked pretty that way, but in fact it was probably due to the fact she always comes here now and she did not have time to dry her hair. Wait, why is she finding excuses for Sakuno?

This is dangerous. She watched as they all ate and joke with Sakuno as she joined them for dinner. So no wonder they were all so good terms with her and the duckling.

"Ahh! The food was delicious... I think I feel a bit stuffed, I will open the window..."

Fuji opened the window where Misao was in the bush as he leaned on it and asked

"So... what is this I heard there was some reporter on your tail?"

"eh?"

Tezuka remained stoic, Inui had a glint in his eyes. Fuji was in sadistic mode and he wouldn't be so kind and forgiving if anyone places Sakuno in a disposition. Even Ryoma smirked slightly.

"An..ano... Fuji sempai,"

"Ryoma told us all, it was some interview is it? Did they ask anything bad?"

Sakuno shook her head as she replied in a kind manner.

"No, she was asking me about the chick project."

"Ah I see... So what if she was hiding in the bush she would come out if I dumped water on her yeah?"

Tezuka frowned, Kawamura shivered, Eiji and Momoshiro had their jaws hanging, Kaidoh seemed to have conflicting feelings and Oishi was about to say no when too late, the cup of water was emptied into the bush.

"I see, no reporter. No worries, they won't do mean things to you. Or I will find her and turn her life inside out ne Inui-kun 3."

Inui nodded as he said

"I have all the data you need to accomplish that."

Misao involuntarily shivered. These two were absolutely scary, and the fact that none of them had really gone to stop Fuji means they were very aware of this taking place and they were all supportive. So this was just a warning. Thankfully her camera was water proof. They were really protective of her. Misao thought, even more she should stick around to see what was really happening behind the scenes.

After dinner, Ryoma offered to walk her back. He earned wolf whistles and jokes thrown at him, but he did not even care. Sakuno coloured slightly but glad to get out and away. She and Ryoma walked all the way to her house as she thanked Ryoma.

Misao after seeing that, watched Ryoma as he walked carefully past her new hiding spot just so she could catch anything being exchanged between Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Mada mada dane Misao Sato."

Misao knew, who was she kidding? They all liked her in different ways and they were scary in their ways of protection. Sakuno saw Ryoma did that, after he left, she quickly went to Misao's hiding spot.

"...Gomenasai Sato-san. Here dry yourself. You must be cold."

Misao went up and took the towel gratefully as she wiped herself. This was really Sakuno Ryuuzaki, Misao really liked her despite how she was going to tear down her life. She knew there was nothing to it, all she needed to do was report what she saw, and what she saw was nothing implicated.

But she will spy on her... until she is satisfied. Things are weird with her and the regulars that Misao was very attracted to. The humor, the doting and the family relationship formed by the whole team with Sakuno. Perhaps even her grandmother was a part of it too.

"Thank you Ryuuzaki-san."

She smiled as she walked back inside waving her hand as she left. Sakuno was truly a kind hearted soul as Misao had observed today. But that doesn't mean that these pictures won't come out in public. It was her job, and today she officially hated it.

To be Cont.

Ok! so I am dragging = = bear with me. . 


	26. Chapter 26 News Published

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

Chapter 26 News published

The very next day, the article regarding Sakuno and the Seigaku was posted, to all the fans to assure them what she did was justified. However no matter how Misao tried, it wouldn't stop the stampede that was heading Sakuno's way.

Kennichi that walked beside her did not make any sound, it appears that he is as disappointed as Sakuno is being far apart from Tezuka. It was strange, only a month and more she was used to parting with Tezuka but now when Kennichi made a motion to join Tezuka, it almost broke her heart.

Sakuno was glad she managed to spend most of her time there except for sleeping and showering there. Tezuka's were very nice to her as they understood the woes of women who befriended handsome and admired bishonen.

"Ryuuzaki, don't let your guard down today."

Sakuno looked up to see Tezuka standing beside her, his eyes were watching the girls who were around at the moment. He saw some of the girls and the way they looked at her, as if they were hungry for revenge.

If you asked his honest opinion, he was very worried for her. Just like the day he nearly saw her get run over by a car. The horror never quite left him, it made him realize how short life really is...

"Hai Tezuka-sempai, don't worry."

She quickly trotted off with Kennichi at her heels constantly guarding her. Tezuka did not need to remind Kennichi to protect her, because his nature was to protect her in the first place. But he was still worried about Kennichi. He may be very scary to others at times, but he is no dog or elephant. He is... _only a baby._

"Team..."

Before Tezuka could ask for them to help out, Fuji had a glint in his eye as he placed a friendly hand on Tezuka's shoulder.

"You didn't think I didn't mean what I said yesterday did you?"

Oishi stood right beside Tezuka and smiled in a motherly way.

"We all care about Sakuno too. There is no way we could let you protect her all by yourself."

Eiji managed to find himself a war helmet and screamed out energetically...

"PROTECT SAKUNO-CHAN!NYAAAAA"

"HAH! I am SuperMomo! I am going to go and save Sakuno!"

"Hmm, girls will usually attack in the afternoon during lunch 50%. 20 % after school."

"Fshhh..."

Ryoma said nothing as he too walked to school with a plan he had in mind to initiate. He knew one way to kill off all the other fan clubs, but he had to convince Sakuno to agree.

He had his plan all worked out, but he didn't know when to carry it out. He walked into class to see Sakuno smiling and chatting with her best friend Tomoka about something as Kennichi seemed rather irritated by the chick that seemed to always be very noise.

"Quack! Quack!"

Sakuno looked at Kennichi wondering what happened, but the Chick understood the duckling as it dropped quiet. Sakuno realized that it must have been some kind of Tezuka technique to get someone else to shut up.

Tomoka cried in utter joy as she hugged Sakuno and replied with over flowing tears

"Thank you Sakuno! Thank you Kennichi! I have been trying to ask her to be quiet for days now!"

Sakuno shook her head and smiled as she patted Kennichi on his head.

"Sakuno, what are we going to do? I mean the members of the Ryoma fanclub are all riled up... but I managed to convince them if we acted Ryoma would hate us. I can't guarantee that for the rest of the fanclubs."

"Daijobu Tomoka, don't worry too much. I will be fine, I have a strong little Ken-kun..."

Tomoka looked at the duckling, she herself noticed that the duckling had the glint of Tezuka in him and the fierce eyes of a warrior but her logic wins out. She said in a small whisper

"Kennichi is still a duck-LING meaning he is in as much danger as you are in now... Promise to stick to me ok?"

Sakuno looked at her very tired friend Tomoka and smiled in a very sad way as she stroked the Tomoka's chick.

"I will only try, Tomoka, you really need your sleep."

Tomoka smiled brightly at her friend's gesture before she turned and caught Ryoma looking at Sakuno. Her eyes had a rather mischievous look but before she could call Sakuno's attention to that, she noticed how sad Sakuno's eyes looked.

"Did Ryoma say something mean to you?"

Sakuno snapped out of her daydream as she looked at Tomoka questioningly.

"Eh? No... What makes you say that?"

"Because, he keeps looking over here."

Sakuno shook Tomoka off, but out of the corner of her eye, she did notice how he was keeping an eye on her. She felt rather thankful that he was planning on looking after her. He was doing as much as any Seigaku regular would to help her.

After classes, she did notice how girls were angrily watching her walk past. It was odd to Sakuno but it wasn't to the other Seigaku regulars because each of them kept an eye out during lunch and after school the whole team walked beside her. They didn't let her out of their sight when she had a free slot.

Sakuno did notice though, every time the Seigaku regulars accompanied her or kept an eye on her... the internal fury of the girls were evident. It was like being a caged animal for each girl, because they couldn't find an output for all this energy, she knew it would get worse!

Sakuno didn't show it but she was very scared if the girls decided to target the people around her. She watched carefully that Tomoka was safe. She sighed of relief, she was very happy that her friend was safe and sound.

Kennichi was watchful of his surroundings, he knew of the up building tension and he could see his mother's fear very clearly. Now Kennichi was a duckling so because if that, he had a hard time trying to comfort her.

He stayed close to her refusing to leave her side, and he was also a little sour about his father for separating the family. Kennichi was still a young child that refused to understand his parent's mutual consent.

Half of the day went off without a hitch as the Seigaku regulars were each somewhat boasting of their ability to protect her. But some of the Seigaku team felt rather worried, unlike some thick headed regulars... Fuji, Inui and Tezuka felt the increasing hostility towards Sakuno.

Tezuka kept a constant eye on Sakuno and Kennichi. He felt his insides twist as he watched them. He was scared of losing her and Kennichi, he didn't know when it started but ever since it did... he couldn't stop playing the role others threw upon him.

Tezuka knew his son Kennichi isn't quite talking to him, and he understood Kennichi's anger at him for splitting the family up. Kennichi is far too young to understand.

To be Cont.

I know this may seem like a rollercoaster, but I hope at the end all you will bring with you the joy of the story. = (


	27. Chapter 27 The confession

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

Chapter 27 : The confession

Ryoma knew that lunch would have been the perfect opportunity, but it was because he felt nervous... it was right before Sakuno made her way out of the classroom did Ryoma say to her

"Ryuuzaki, meet me under the Sakura tree before practice."

Without another word, he walked out of the classroom without a further glance back. Sakuno thought hostility was already overwhelming, but curiousity and hostility was now reaching a whole new level. She knew there would be classmates hiding everywhere and soon as whatever he said gets out in the open... it will be dangerous.

"Sakuno, you should not do anything to aggrivate them any more ok?"

Tomoda asked in a very anxious tone, as she too could feel the vibes of this classroom and if she felt scared, she must not been having the dose of fear Sakuno had after all most of the girls in this school are starting to give her hostile looks as if one would leap over and rip her to shreds. And there were about 20 cases of that today.

"I promise..."

she smiled as she walked out of the room and found that Ryoma who remembered he had to walk her to the tennis courts was standing outside the door. Ryoma felt stupid for forgetting, perhaps he was just very nervous of doing it. But he needed her to say yes, once she said yes... there might be a chance things will change.

"...Ryuuzaki,"

Sakuno looked up at him in responce, her eyes looked weary and scared but nevertheless a kind and warm spark can still be generated from her eyes. Ryoma cleared his throat as he said

"You have to say yes."

Sakuno stopped short, say yes? To what? What could he possibly ask of her to say yes to? Then Kennichi who was next to her glared at Ryoma, he may be a kid but his mother is too trusting and innocent to know what he meant! Inwardly he didn't hate Ryoma for this, instead he hated his father. If only Tezuka hadn't did what he did... Ryoma wouldn't be taking such a chance!

"... I will try."

Sakuno added helpfully, she may not know what he meant yet. But he was going to say it anyway it was just not the right time. Ryoma knew she didn't understand, he had to make her understand so no one will ever find out what he truly intended to do.

"... You can't try Ryuuzaki, you have to say yes. These fan girls are not going to rest if you don't say so."

Sakuno looked more and more puzzled but then she realized that they have arrived at where he asked her to go to. Already she could see some of her classmates hiding with their friends from other classes. There were many people here whispering in excitement as much as anger.

"Ryuuzaki..."

Ryoma turned around, and his eyes burned like the time they were stuck in the closed up storage room. She didn't know why but she felt like something big was going to come out from one question she HAD to say yes to.

"Will you go out with me?"

If he asked 'will you pass me the salt', 'will you cheer me on at the tennis match' or 'will you make obento's for me'. She would say yes, but... going out with Ryoma Echizen? The one boy she had a crush on and had given up due to the belief he was never interested was standing in front of her now with the same expression except he was tugging his cap every so often.

She was too stunned to see the small patches of red on his cheeks. The idea that Ryoma wanted her to be his girlfriend wasn't something she could easily reply to. Not when her heart was clearly somewhere else. She then recalled what he said just before they had arrived.

What does Ryoma mean? Does it mean if she agreed the fan girls will reduce their hostility? Kennichi was kept in her bag but his small yellow furry head stuck out of it and his eyes were sharp. He couldn't understand what is so hard in saying 'NO' ? He was very confused, Kennichi didn't understand. Did his parents not love each other anymore?

Kennichi remembered the time when he was first born until now. He remembered scenes of Tezuka spending time with Sakuno and the atmosphere was so pleasant and so full of love. Where did it all go?

The first time he opened his bleary eye, he saw their excited faces and before he hatched he heard their exchanges and he was sure they loved each other. WHAT WAS THE PROBLEM? Kennichi couldn't understand, he was very upset even for a little duckling himself.

She had to say yes... Sakuno's mind was reeling... Ryoma who saw that Sakuno was hesitating knew he wouldn't get his answer today. However, this was a one shot thing! If she didn't reply now, hostility was going to rise even more since it was now fact he was interested in her. If she had just said yes, the others will not perceive her to be a threat and she will be safe except with his fan club.

Ryoma took her into his arms, he thought it would help him and allow him to whisper into her ear and she wouldn't see him embarassed.

"... Sakuno, you have to trust me. If you don't say yes, hostility will rise and it will get worse. Tell me your answer."

To Be Cont.

Well... Ryoma confessed. Is that good enough? = X NOT! Well just as everyone is clear the fun is over time to bring out the serious guns. . Sorry it has to happen.


	28. Chapter 28 The answer

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. = P I love giving this chapter to you. Short and easy, I hope!

Chapter 28: The answer

Sakuno remembered arms around her, and that was only been a month and more when she first tripped while holding the egg which gave her Kennichi. An arm reached out to save her and helped save Kennichi... Tezuka.

Tezuka's arms around her when he pulled her away from the oncoming drunk driver was warm and safe. The way her heart beats rapidly from being so close to him was rushing into her head.

Ryoma's hands were firm and strong but they weren't the ones which made her feel safe and happy. Ryoma was offering her a chance to save herself and everyone else, with this she will no longer make Tomoka worry and nor will the rest need to follow her around and she wouldn't make them worry. Especially... Tezuka.

Ryoma will give her the fastest and quickest way out of this mess and the only person smart enough to offer her this so that it will help reduce hostility. By accepting Ryoma she would be living her once childish dreams. But this dreams aren't as colourful as it used to be.

What use to be dreams of sitting under this tree together faded and all she wanted and dreamed of was sitting in that library while Tezuka reads a book and Kennichi trying to get as much sun as he could.

She had to look at reality, Tezuka may think of her as a sibling and with her feelings which may cause him to be uncomfortable... being with Ryoma would assure Tezuka that she wasn't in love with Tezuka and perhaps solve all their problems. Tezuka won't feel uncomfortable and everything would return to normal right?

No... it would never be the same. She would be lying to Ryoma and Tezuka, Ryoma was a very nice guy. He was trying to help her out of this situation and she knew that taking advantage of him will make her feel unworthy. He deserved someone who loves him rather than loving someone else while holding his hand.

If she said yes now, she wouldn't be giving her heart to him. She would be lying to him while staring at Tezuka from a far. That wouldn't be fair...

"It wouldn't... be fair..."

Ryoma could hear her soft whispers in his ear, the words may not seem pleasant but her voice was very pleasant. He had a last shot at this, and he didn't want her to refuse whether it was for his feelings and the fear this will make things worse.

"...Sakuno... you do know that..."

Sakuno shut her eyes as she breathed in. No one was meant to go through anything for her. Her whole life, her parents saved her from getting killed with them, her grandmother cared for her all the time and no to mention the Seigaku regulars would do anything to keep her safe. Tomoka did everything she could to help her if she was in trouble... No one should go through the things they go through.

She didn't want anyone to regret nor did she want anyone to suffer for her sake so Ryoma was no exception. She wrapped her arms around him as she said in the softest and the most beautiful tone Ryoma had ever heard.

"... Ryoma-kun. How could I accept, when I am in love with someone else? I don't think it is right to deny you your happiness that you won't find with me."

Ryoma shut his eyes as he released her, as she too opened her eyes and saw a tinge of sadness he allowed his eyes to spare her. She shook her head for every person hiding. Ryoma walked down towards the tennis courts first.

Tomoka appeared instantly as she took her hands

"Sakuno... You... promised! Why did you reject him? It could solve everything."

Sakuno merely smiled, but her smile looked very pained as she replied.

"I can't keep letting people defend me... I want you all to be safe and not self sacrifice..."

Tomoka wrapped an arm around her as they walked down towards the tennis courts, her best friend had to head home straight after, with one last sad look Tomoka walked away leaving her in the safest place she could think of.

To be Cont.

Hear this, as I was going through some information I found this...

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu** auctions ending now  
Buy **Tezuka Kunimitsu** on eBay now!

_._

And you know what? I was so tempted to buy! . Then he'd be cannon! = P Ah wells! ON with the chapters.


	29. Chapter 29 Warning Bells

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

Chapter 29: Warning Bells

Misao had appeared next to Sakuno once she arrived, which nearly alerted all the Seigaku regulars, but Sakuno gave them a smile and assuage them to let her talk to Misao. Misao saw what the Seigaku regulars did today and they did what usually made the fans angrier... They protected her like what she had foreseen most of the Seigaku regulars would do.

"Sato-san..."

Sakuno looked at Misao in a way Misao would call questioning way. Misao ever since she posted the news already regretted what she did, but she could not undo what she has done. Unfortunately, unlike Sakuno, Misao doesn't have the Seigaku regulars to provide protection, so she had to do it to save her own skin. If she posted a lie, her reputation would fall and the fan girls would target her first if they found out that it was a lie.

"You have to understand Ryuuzaki-san. I had to do it to save myself and my reputation. I do not have people to protect me."

Sakuno did not see Misao in that light at all, she wanted to find out why did Misao sell her out. If Misao would be in the middle of this mess she would really suffer then Sakuno was glad that this was ok to save her neck.

Misao could see the look of understanding on her face and broke down to cry. Fuji did humiliate her when she stalked them last time and now with the pressure and her guilt about causing Sakuno any trouble it weighed down on her like a 100 ton brick.

"Sato-san... please don't cry..."

Misao choked and hiccupped as she looked up to see Sakuno's kind and compassionate eyes. It worked more guilt into her being as she felt that she had hurt a saint and a lovely one at that! She was softly soothed and lulled into ease when Sakuno wrapped her arms around Misao and comforted her constantly.

The Seigaku regulars all shot guilty looks at one another... they were all so worked up about looking after Sakuno they had went too far with their practical joke. They realized that women are really delicate creatures at chosen times and some of them are born delicate. Misao was just a delicate person with feelings.

"You know Sato-san... if you cried because of everything, it shows that you have a good heart... So don't be upset. You are a very kind girl forced into a situation you didn't hope to be in."

Misao wiped her tears away as she laughed awkwardly. She felt slightly more relieved than she felt all day. She smiled at Sakuno, and she didn't want to admit it... perhaps she would be perfect for Tezuka sempai. As far as she researched he was a man with plenty of burdens and forced to make decisions that sometimes turn out wrong.

He will definitely need someone supportive like her to keep him in the right mindset. Some reason, it was as if Tezuka and Sakuno would play the best parents she would have ever seen. The child would be really a mix of then two would form what one call a child with perfect upbringing.

Why does she like the both of them? It was because she saw the sad look in Sakuno's eyes every time she looked at Tezuka. And with every look it was filled with longing, and the w ay Tezuka replies back was to constantly check on her. His eyes filled with worry and protectiveness.

"Sato-san, it is my responsibility as the captain of the Seigaku tennis team to apologise first and foremost of our behaviour towards you."

Misao blinked as she saw the whole group right behind him all bowing in the same fashion as they all screamed after Tezuka

"Sorry!"

Misao smiled back at them, she was right. They would be great parents in one way or another, but what about Ryoma? She had seen him confess and she knew how serious the issue had become. She felt bad about Ryoma but sometimes chances don't last forever. You deny them once and you deny them twice but chances won't always stay open for you.

Once the whole team went back to training Misao realizing why she was here in the first place quickly turned towards Sakuno in an urgent way. Startling Sakuno in the process, Kennichi perceived it to be unintentionally and perhaps what she had to contribute would be important.

"I heard the fan clubs scheming. They know now that they can't tag you after class, they are either skipping class to get to you earlier than the team or that they might ambush you during class. These girls aren't kind hearted. Especially Tezuka's fanclub leader 3rd year Saiyo... she is really nasty so I implore you and this is my warning to you... Please please PLEASE! Do not ever leave without anyone, because these fans are on berserk now. They are pretty dangerous!"

Sakuno smiled and thanked Misao, but Misao called it a return favor for being such a kind girl. Sakuno blushed at her compliments. But she knew she and Misao would be able to get along just fine in the future. That was after she had dealt with the fan clubs anger, she looked down at Kennichi and stroked his yellow fur.

"Kennichi, you better stay with your father... it is too dangerous. I don't want you dead."

Kennichi did not move, but she tried to get Kennichi to listen. Kennichi did not want to be like his father who abandoned them when they needed him, so he refused. She clung to him close to her breast as her breathing was slightly shaken. It was like a phase of fear, all Kennichi had to do was wait for the tide to go out.

"Just promise me Kennichi, if something drastic happens, I want you to run."

Kennichi didn't respond but at the sight of his mother's sad eyes he gave a small quack in return. He promised he will find father with all his power!

Tezuka did see her look somewhat distressed, he was worried about Sakuno. She was being very strong for everyone here. The fact that she was slightly more at ease gave everyone more hope nothing will happen. But when she clung to Kennichi as if she was going to break down he knew, she couldn't do this alone.

"Ryuuzaki, we need to talk."

Sakuno left Kennichi with Oishi, Kennichi wanted to follow, because he doesn't seem to trust what his parents ever had to have 'adult' or 'teen' talk! Last time he let them go together and make a decision, it ended with his father breaking off close contact with them. He dare not think but perhaps she would get Kennichi to stay with his father. He would resent it. He would resent his own father... if he did that to him.

To be Cont.

Thriller? Umm I don't want anyone dying on me. I may be charged of murder _ Well not really technically now.


	30. Chapter 30 I will protect you

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. Kennichi you poor kid, I created you... I know that

Chapter 30: Protection

Tezuka guided Sakuno to a quiet area far away from people, he looked around to make sure they were really alone this time. He then looked solemnly at Sakuno's serenely sad face, with one of his hands on her cheek he leaned closer...

"What is wrong Ryuuzaki?"

Sakuno nearly had a heart attack with his sudden way of comforting and caring. The way he touched her made her feel loved and cared for. Not that the rest couldn't do so... but he managed to remove half of the pain she carried while she walked in fear.

She was afraid yes, but it wasn't for her own self only. She was very afraid the way Misao described Tezuka's fans. Kennichi was safer somewhere else, she didn't want anyone to get hurt especially Kennichi. She'd rather die than to see Kennichi get hurt and her instinct tells her if he keeps following her... he will! She felt very guilty as well, she had hurt Ryoma by rejecting him when accepting it would have perhaps eased things down. 

Tezuka has seen fear in many people before, but Sakuno's fear was rather overwhelming. Her tears were coming down like fountains. Every drop went right through his heart. He hated how this situation had to occur.

Apart from guarding her, he couldn't come up with anything else that would appease their souls. He couldn't let her get hurt no matter what the cost is. It was not because he cared or loved her, it was because he didn't know if his eyes and heart can take in the sight and still look her in the eye ever again.

He knew if he would have to see Sakuno ever drip a drop of blood because of these maniac fan girls, he rather drop a galleon of his own blood first. That was how much he cared...

"Ryuuzaki-san, are you afraid?"

Sakuno would lying if she said she wasn't but she grabbed his hand as she held onto it and whispered with tears still free flowing from her eyes.

"Yes... I am afraid. But what I am afraid of even more is Ken-kun and the rest of you. I... I caused all of this to happen...Tezuka sempai..."

Tezuka took her into his arms as he held her tight in his embrace as he rubbed circles on her back. Sakuno pressed into Tezuka's chest could hear his warm and strong beats of his heart, she knew she shouldn't cry. The rest of them are more worried about her than she is of herself. By choosing to burden Tezuka she had unwillingly caused him to worry even more.

Before she could utter another sound, Tezuka had cut in before she can profusely apologize.

"I will protect you Ryuuzaki... I promise you... I will try... You didn't cause things to happen. It takes two to tango..."

Sakuno couldn't tell which relieved her more... his promise made her entirety believe him. She would trust him to keep her safe. That she knew very well, even if he didn't say so she would believe him to save her.

It takes two to tango, his analogy explains that the team reciprocated thus it wasn't one person's mistake. He removed her fears as her tears stopped appearing, little did she know that Saiyo was there at the scene. Her fingers curled into a ball clenching fist, oh she would make sure that Ryuuzaki Sakuno gets the pain in her life.

To be Cont.

It must be the shortest of the few of the late chapters. Onwards!


	31. Chapter 31 Kidnapping of Sakuno

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. Yes you may scorch me when I finish. 

Chapter 31: Kidnap Sakuno

Its been a few days since she told Tezuka about Misao's warning, but Tezuka frowned deeply at that. Doing that requires them to skip class and that would be very bad indeed. He had half the mind to make her stay at home, but school is school.

Instead he did go and buy a small transmitter and a locating transmitter. He gave Sakuno the small transmitter hidden in her pokect, so if anything happens... they would be the first to get there.

With all the equipment at hand, they all tried their best to let Sakuno free. Kennichi did stay beside her all the time giving cautious glares at every passing girl. Saiyo watched them carefully when they arrived, it was the plan to kidnap her and if she had to take the risk she would.

Sakuno was on her way to her history class when a teacher asked her to help him go and fetch some materials from the library to help their class. Sakuno naturally obliged and told Momoshiro that it was fine and that she can handle it. Momoshiro was shooed away as she made her way to the library. Momoshiro shrugged as he reminded himself that it has been a few days and it should be ok, as he walked off to his class.

Sakuno was going through the books in the library, she looked at Kennichi before asking in a slightly cheery tone

"Ken-kun want to help me find the material?"

Kennichi quacked as he stood her shoulder, but it made Sakuno tapped his beak playfully before she walked to the next row of books only... All of the sudden darkness greeted her. She was gagged and tied up, but she knew the fan girls were waiting for this moment to happen.

Internally Sakuno was in deep panic, but Kennichi who was next to her can be heard

"Quack quack quack"

Sakuno knew he was nearby but that made her even more anxious. She prayed that someone will know she was missing... If not... Kennichi might get hurt!

Meanwhile, Ryoma who was already in class was surprised when Momoshiro was passing by without Sakuno! Ryoma quickly marched up towards him as alarm bells were ringing in his mind he asked.

"Where is Ryuuzaki?"

Ryoma may have been rejected but he still cared about her. He couldn't help it, Sakuno was such a kind person that even when she tried to do the thing to make others sad, she only managed to make them serve her loyally to protect her. Ryoma only found that out when he got rejected by her. Momoshiro said in reply

"The history teacher told her to get materials for class."

Tomoka who appeared was surprised, she replied

"But... She should be back by now."

Ryoma glared daggers at Momoshiro as the two of them ran towards the library. Ryoma and Momoshiro checked every bookshelf as panic was increasing in their chests... They finally arrived at one same shelf to find the transmitter that was meant to be in Sakuno's pocket on the floor.

Blood drained from both of their faces, Ryoma and Momoshiro instantly leaped into action. They went to tell each and every regular... Sakuno has been kidnapped and they have no idea where she could be.

To be cont.

Dun DUN DUN! She was kidnapped, sorry people it was SOOO predicted.


	32. Chapter 32 Fear Rise Heart Sinks

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

Chapter 32: Fear rise Heart Sinks

Tezuka had been only this afraid as much as angry and also very upset when he was told he couldn't play because of his injured arm. He was feeling it now. There was frustration for he couldn't find her. Momoshiro gave him the transmitter and the instant he took it from Momoshiro's hand, his heart dropped down to his stomach. This was the very transmitter he had bought her for safety.

He couldn't control the upbuilding fear, he threw the transmitter far away. His anger may be very obvious but the rest of them were just as distressed. Being the leader he could not back down.

"We will split up. Inui you take Kawamura and Kaidoh with you to all the most common spots but start with the North. Ryoma and Momoshiro, you take the east wing while Oishi and Eiji you all take the West Wing and Fuji and I will take South."

"Everyone keep your eyes open for her, Ryoma while you are around East wing, tell Tomoka to try and help out with figuring out where she is. Give her our contacts."

Ryoma nodded but soon after he said so, they all split up each running their designated spot. Tezuka and Fuji were running past buildings as they looked around and realize that the south had too much to cover.

"Fuji, we will split up here, you take the left and I take right. Call me if anything turns up."

Fuji nodded but he said

"Don't worry buchou, we will find her."

Tezuka couldn't say another word. They ran off seperately. Internally Tezuka's heart was beating very hard. He knew Kennichi would have found him if he got seperated from Sakuno but it was disturbing because Kennichi was no where at sight only means that... Kennichi was with Sakuno.

"...DAMN I was an idiot! I should have stayed with her."

Ryoma rolled his eyes as he continued running, Momoshiro looked like he wished he was running 100 laps from Tezuka in exchange to rewind time and stay with her. Ryoma slapped his back as he said

"Mada mada dane, what is important is to find her."

Meanwhile, Eiji and Oishi were running the area, Eiji was sniffing as he ran with Oishi beside him.

"... Oishi, nya... where would Ken-kun and Sakuno-chan be?"

Oishi looked at him before he turned back and peeled his ears and eyes as he replied

"We never know, let's just keep looking."

"... Why isn't my calculations and data not finding them!"

Inui looked like for the first time in his life very nervous and angry with himself. He wore a frown as he kept his eyes on the calculations on his book. Kawamura and Kaidoh were keeping and eye and ear out on Inui's part.

"Don't worry sempai, I am sure we will find them."

"Fshh, Kawamura is right."

It has only been 15 minutes but Tezuka's heart clenched painfully. He felt like someone managed to squeeze out his air, he was scared too. If anything happened to either of them, he would never forgive himself. Sakuno and Kennichi had walked into his life and somehow never managed to walk out of it. His life revolved around them as much as it revolved around tennis.

For the first time in his life, he did not feel that Tennis was undefeatably number 1 in his life. Sakuno and Kennichi proved it to him. He kept running until sweat was visble on his face, but nothing could stop him because he wouldn't rest until he was able to hold Sakuno and Kennichi in his arms.

Unseen by him he tripped over somehing causing his body to crash onto the ground. Tezuka got up but pounded his fist onto the wall, there was no sign of them and he had be running and almost reaching the end. His anger was building and his fear was increasing.

"Damn it... Where are you two Kennichi... Ryuuzaki..."

""

Tezuka could hear the call of Kennichi and his heart raced again and his face paled, it sounded like he was in pain. He sprinted towards the sound, it was close by! He was sure... he'd find them.

To be cont.

Is it intense? Because I felt like it was intense... I am not there yet. A little more.


	33. Chapter 33 The kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

Chapter 33 During the kidnap.

The moment she was given sight, she blinked several times. It was getting hard to see clearly, but she was sure she saw a lot of girls and in front as the leader was a girl who looked like she was in her third year. She had beautiful straight black hair. Her eyes were green but in short she was a model like girl, there was a problem, she was wearing a very arrogant look, on such a beautiful face.

Sakuno knew what was going to happen... will happen and that there is no reason to run. She looked at them without any wonder or curiousity, but it was hard not to be afraid, but the look on her face was a look which people call a casual glance. The girl walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face, that Sakuno's face swung to the side from impact.

The girl hissed in dislike as she said

"You vixen! You think you can steal Tezuka sempai from the most beautiful Saiyo? Your ugly braids are not even attractive. There is nothing about you that is beautiful and yet I can't stand the look of your face."

Sakuno was gaged so she could not say anything. She merely looked at Saiyo as her cheek stinged from the slap. She wasn't surprised that her clothes were smudged with dirt, nor was she surprised that she had a few cuts from being thrown to the ground when they hauled her in.

"But, since I am a very forgiving person..."

Saiyo threw a small sharp dagger towards her and it swung close to her knee cutting it in the process of arriving. Sakuno winced through the gag, it hurt but she'd take it, her eyes scanned the area as if looking for somehing.

"Cut off your braids and perhaps wash your face with this boiling water or scratch up your own face with that dagger, I will just let you go."

Sakuno could not think of a word to say when one of the girls started to untie her as the other girl ungaged her. Some of the girls behind Saiyo were getting uneasy, however they did move aside to show a pot containing boiling water, steam was rising from it... as it was still being heated using a portable stove.

"...why..."

Sakuno managed to utter because of her meek behaviour. Her eyes looked shocked as she stared at her in question.

Suddenly Kennichi came out of no where and pecked Saiyo as it tried to do it in hopes to protect Sakuno. The instant he appeared, Sakuno was in shock... Kennichi was still here! She got up but wasn't fast enough. Kennichi had annoyed Saiyo, and that wasn't something he should have done!

Saiyo saw the pain and fear in her eyes, and she knew in her hand she had the bargain piece.

"Well, I really love ducks... unfortunately I prefer them... Cooked..."

Sakuno's face paled as her blood run cold, but she stood up as she said quietly.

"Pl...Please... Don't hurt Ken-kun..."

Saiyo gave her only a lifted eyebrow as she stood next to the boiling pot and slowly lowered Kennichi in, giving enough time for the steam to tease him of what he may get next. Sakuno ran towards Saiyo, but she was restrained by two girls.

Sakuno's eyes were tearing up when she watched in horror as Kennichi's right leg shot up towards his body as he and tried to keep away from the hot water, but Saiyo took two pencils and pulled his left away from his warm body... Kennichi struggled, in panic as he had no idea what would be happening next...

The instant the water touched his leg... the pain that hit Kennichi was overwhelming for a duckling like him, it was hell and Kennichi couldn't describe the feeling, it was like he was loosing his own leg as the hot water stimulated every nerve in his small furry body. He did everything he can to move away but he couldn't.

"QUAAACCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

""

His cries of pain were so unbearable as Sakuno was crying so hard, she tried to free herself. She felt like her heart was being wrenched apart as she could do nothing and saw the smirk in Saiyo's eyes. Sakuno screamed in utter pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

Sakuno sobbed as she tried to release herself. Kennichi must be in great pain and she was feeling it very deeply in her core. She managed to wrestle herself free as she picked up the sharp dagger as she cut off her briads in two swipes. Her tears still coming down like streams, she begged.

"Ple...please let kennichi go."

"Sure..."

Sakuno ran towards Saiyo the moment Saiyo lifted Kennichi out of the boiling water. Kennichi who was now weak and could not scream any longer, had resignation written in his eyes.

She dropped Kennichi but Sakuno was there fast enough, her hands were burnt from the boiling water but she managed to get Kennichi before he took the next burn. It may hurt but she had Kennichi in her arms... it won't hurt him anymore... but she was still crying so hard.

"Ken-kun... Ken-kun... I am...so so sorry.. Ken-kun... I am sorry..."

Kennichi only managed to look at his mother with his hazy vision and gave a small weak quack. He was still alive but... barely. Saiyo on the other hand took the dagger and kept the dagger in the hot boiling water for a moment before she flicked it lazily.

"Your hands seemed to be unusable, I will help you scar you face then. I was so nice... I even sterelize it for you."

Sakuno thought, this was it... she had met with one of the worse kind of Fan girls... Saiyo was truly a demon, she closed her eyes but suddenly a shadow blocked just as Saiyo swiped the dagger.

Saiyo dropped her dagger as she saw the cut she made on the person face. She stepped back several steps as her face showed horror... the glint in the person's eyes was enough to burn the depths of hell into charcoal.

To be cont.

Please do not kill me... I'd do anything to live through my life. I am sorry too... when I wrote this, I did not cry but I felt pain. T^T I really love Kennichi I really do.


	34. Chapter 34 Enter Tezuka

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

PS: Great thank you to all the reviewers. I could not write back to ANN or ROCHELLE, but I wanted to make sure I thank them properly. Gawsh some made my blush, . You flatter me but thanks for all your support.

Chapter 34: Enter Tezuka

Tezuka ran towards the source of the sound and soon enough, he heard a second quack of pain. His soul writhed in agony as he felt the pain internally and he was desperate to get to the source. Suddenly as if his blood could not be any colder it froze, when he heard Sakuno scream Kennichi's name. He bit back his anger and his pain as he ran faster... towards the source to find Sakuno shutting her eyes as he saw the dagger that was about to swipe her.

Tezuka saw red when he saw a weak kennichi in her hands, her hands that were shaking from being burn and her hair that was roughly cut... Something that was never there before appeared inside Tezuka. Protectiveness was normal but, the desire to cause the same amount of pain was never there before.

A cut slashed across his face, but that blood was enough to keep that monster under the surface, however his eyes were the windows into that caged beast. He readjusted his glasses as he stood up and stared them all down. Saiyo was trembling from the sight of his burning eyes.

He walked up towards her, causing Saiyo to walk backwards in fear. She was not the only one who was walking backwards, it seemed like everyone else was also cowering in fear. If his aura could be magic, he would have scorched them all dead. Saiyo finally tripped, but Tezuka grabbed her wrist, however Saiyo wished she fell down because the way he gripped her wrist was even more painful.

"...You caused enough pain don't you think..."

Tezuka then turned around as he picked Sakuno up bridal style as she kept her hands on Kennichi. Saiyo who was probably madly in love as she lost her wits and her fear when she screamed

"What is so good about her? WHY her?"

Tezuka's monster gave him the fire and power to be daring. Sakuno who was still shocked and relieved that he appeared, was in a daze.

"...She doesn't group a bunch of crazy fans and do the horrible things that YOU did. She cares for everyone and anyone, even though she doesn't know them. She is very charming and very beautiful in every way and the best of all I am in love with her!"

Sakuno heard that, but she was in no mood. She couldn't move from the pain but she needed help and as instant as he said that, the rest of the Seigaku regulars arrived. Fuji could see the inner beast just about to kill Saiyo but he was quick to stop him.

"Buchou, I think Kennichi needs medical attention."

"...Data, use hankerchief and wet it with cold water. We will need a lot and a bottle of cold water!"

Inui instructed. Eiji was quick to pull out his pink hankerchielf, as everyone pulled out their handkerchiefs. Momoshiro and Eiji then offered to go and get a waterbottle. Inui then went off to find out the location of the closest vet. The rest who stayed look positively killer like.

Tezuka carried her up and was quick paced walking towards the school gate. Oishi and Kawamura went along as they left Kaidoh, Fuji and Ryoma to deal with the crazy fan girls.

"well... I am sure you didn't know I had videotaped it all. Now we are waiting for you apology letters as we get you expelled."

Saiyo couldn't reply because Fuji looked very sadistic as his eyes opened revealing his azure eyes which mirrored her shock face. Among Kaidoh, Fuji and Ryoma... Fuji was the scariest.

"I will make sure NO company wouldn't hire such a spiteful girl... Now... I think your a very beautiful girl Saiyo. But I just can't think why our buchou would love you... I mean you uglier than a witch or hag in fantasy inside, don't you think Kaidoh? Ryoma?"

"Chiz... Mada mada dane. You will pay for this."

"Fshh, you called that beautiful was a mistake already Fuji."

"Now, now... we can't hurt them now... but when we practice later we could try 45, Scone Street. I heard there was some very pretty windows that we can break them and I will play in the second floor 3rd bedroom. I am sure I will enjoy it."

Saiyo was shocked speechless, the aura coming off from the people were murderous and this wasn't even the whole team. They were threatening or perhaps really going to ruin her career and break her house into mere pieces! Eiji and Momoshiro would colour it off with insults perhaps.

She hung her head in defeat as the rest of the girls did too. They all merely followed and soon they all were inside writing confession papers.

To be cont.

Ok, BEFORE I forget again. WHO can tell me what is the colour of Tezuka's eyes? Before you asked the question, NO I am not writing TezuSaku fic... no it is not called Romace of the 19th century. So who am I kidding? Help? XD Btw, if someone ask... FUJI was just joking bout how he had things videotaped, HE LIED! Whoakay! I am outta here!


	35. Chapter 35 Emergency situation

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

I PROMISE! I will wrap it up soon, just be patient with me. = D Pretty please?

Chapter 35: Emergency attention

Kennichi was breathing but his breathing was shallow, Inui arrived and told them where to go as Eiji and Momoshiro arrived with water and helped wet the handkerchiefs as they placed it on Kennichi's left leg.

Kennichi opened his eyes so fast and gave a small quack in return, Sakuno as her tears were still free falling replied,

"I know it hurts... It will be ok."

Oishi hailed a taxi, Tezuka who was so worried about Sakuno and Kennichi did not give them any orders but Oishi having to be the vice said

"You all go help Fuji and do what Fuji says. Inui and I will go with them."

Eiji and Momoshiro handed over the water bottles as they rushed off to see if Fuji needed any help tormenting the vile women.

Once in the taxi, Sakuno found Kennichi breathing painfully. Tezuka took her shoulder and pulled her to his shoulder, his eyes were also worriedly staring at Kennichi. It was all his fault... if only none of this happened. If only... he arrived sooner...

Once they arrived Kennichi was immediately sent into the surgery room in the vet. Sakuno was still crying. Tezuka took her into his arms as he tried to ease her pain, they clung onto each other for awhile. Oishi tapped Tezuka's shoulder as he said

"... Sakuno should have her injuries tended. There is a nearby clinic we could go to."

Sakuno looked appalled she refused, she tried clinging onto Tezuka as she replied

"I want to be here when the vet comes..."

Tezuka gently pulled her away, he must be strong for her... He replied

"The faster you go, you can get back. I will stay here and wait. It will be just for a short moment."

Sakuno allowed herself to be taken by Oishi, they both walked away to the next door clinic to get her fixed up. Tezuka slumped down onto a seat, Inui merely stared at Tezuka's very limp figure.

Inui in all his life never seen Tezuka so upset and burdened before. He knew partially how he felt... when Sakuno and Kennichi disappeared he was also very worried and panicked but... Tezuka was different... they were his family or to say clearly he loved them more than anyone.

"...Buchou... it is not your fault."

"It is..."

Tezuka said under his gritted teeth, in his mind the whole event played over and over again he always thought he was responsible. If only he made a different decision... if only Sakuno and Kennichi didn't get hurt. But the look on the vet's face, when he saw the duckling... he shook his head. Tezuka thought he might die... Kennichi can't vanish from their lives just because of this. He just can't leave them.

"Things happen buchou."

"NO!"

Tezuka sat up fiercely with his eyes burning with sadness and anger.

Meanwhile, while she was getting bandaged she was still anxious to get back. Her eyes were guilt and pain. Oishi who was there said to her in a kind voice.

"This wasn't your fault you know..."

Sakuno shook her head as she replied in a sad tone, it was cracked as well

"...No... if I had made Kennichi stay home... or stay with Tezuka sempai... If only..."

"Sakuno-san, please you have to remember. Kennichi chose to appear to save you. He did it on his own will. Tezuka cares a great deal that is why he is so hurt... Everyone contributed to what happened. Not just everything on you."

Sakuno and Oishi walked out to pay as she replied in a very worried tone

"...Tezuka sempai must be feeling the same way..."

Oishi nodded as they walked out of the clinic.

"He is very upset, because he is use to taking everything on him."

Sakuno looked at Oishi as there was a small light in her eyes. Sakuno knew, she was sad and scared that Kennichi may not make it but... she could not let Tezuka be chained, she may be hurt but the one who is in the most pain right now was Tezuka, because he felt like he did not do anything or arrived too late. So she did what she did best, she was going to be the support Tezuka needed.

People always knew that a male would be supporting the female, but Sakuno was very strong as she went through the death of her loved ones before and how she came to blame herself. But she had matured since then, and she was extremly strong in spirit. Her supporting nature was what made her truly who she was. So Tezuka needed it right now, and Sakuno knew she was the only one concious to help him.

Sakuno walked in as she saw the slump shoulders of Tezuka. She was the only one who knew exactly how he felt. She blamed herself for what happened to Kennichi... And what that did to Tezuka.

"...Tezuka sempai."

Oishi signaled Inui as they both stood further away to give them privacy. Tezuka looked up at Sakuno, her eyes were glimmering with a small form of light as she took his hand and not said a word to Tezuka. Tezuka was very appreciative as he gripped her hand back.

Inui didn't understand how could silence heal anything? Oishi merely smiled, Sakuno was indeed one of the best people who could offer a strong support and not care about staying in the shadows.

"I don't blame you, you know."

Tezuka looked up after awhile of silence and peace. He frowned as he replied in the same soft voice she did.

"... You should. If it wasn't for me Saiyo..."

"Saiyo was the one who chose how she wanted to hurt us. Not you."

Tezuka looked at the ground as he took off his glasses as he pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a small sign of weakness and she took his head into her arms, as she stroked his hair. She was worried, they both were but they needed the comfort now. To be strong when the vet comes out.

"I caused it."

Sakuno slapped his hand gently, shocked from that he looked at her, as he was surprised she looked angry at him. She replied sternly for the first time

"You regret to ever have met Kennichi?"

Tezuka opened his eyes wide as he replied

"No."

"Kennichi wouldn't be who he was if he didn't meet you. He was my brave Ken-kun."

"... You are right."

"We have to be strong for him...I am very scared of what the vet may say but... I know I have faith that he will pull through."

The rest of the seigaku regulars appeared after an hour and were silently waiting and praying for Kennichi. It had been another 20 minutes before the vet reappeared as he took off his gloves. Sakuno and Tezuka immediately stood up. The vet looked at them and replied

"I am sorry..."

Tezuka and Sakuno thought this was it, the tears were reaching their eyes. The seigaku regulars hung their heads, honestly their eyes were stinging.

"...This duckling lost his leg. But it fought its way to live. That was one strong duckling."

The Seigaku regulars were busy hugging each other, Sakuno and Tezuka was happier to have him alive, but was still sad that he had lost one of his legs to come back to them all.

Kennichi was wheeled out. The stump where his leg was meant to be... Sakuno and Tezuka felt very sad about his leg but the regulars seemed to feel that too. Kennichi had already opened one bleary eye as he quaked in a soft voice and weak voice...

"Quack Quack quack... "

The regulars bursted out laughing, Sakuno and Tezuka broke into a small smile. Kennichi gave them all a glare. What Kennichi said and looked like was 'Why are you all looking at me? 10 laps! I am fine' His parents look like they were so much more closer as they watched him. Just like the day he was born... he was very glad to see that happen.

"You were very strong Ken-kun."

Sakuno stroked his head as he was pleased she did stroke him. Tezuka stroked him too, he said in a calm voice as if he had not been worried earlier.

"Thats good. You kept your guard up. If you made your mother cry..."

Kennichi remembered back to when he was an egg...

_If you made Sakuno panic, you run 10 laps._"Quack."

Tezuka and Sakuno only smiled at him but Eiji choose to break the ice.

"Huh? Buchou you even told an egg to run laps Nya?"

"Kennichi is going to be a track runner! I can tell."

Everyone was more happy he was alive, Kennichi was a very strong duck as he was also very strong willed. Reminded Tezuka of when he was trying to recover from that injury, they won't give up hope as long as there was something they wanted to work towards. Tezuka saw Sakuno and Kennichi and he knew what he wanted to work towards... it was only a matter of time he'd stop this childish game.

To be cont.

Omake

After Sakuno and Tezuka went with Kennichi to his small rest place, the regulars were in debate.

"I think I heard that some place sell a robotic leg?"

"We do it here actually."

That nearly shocked the regulars but Eiji who was fast to recover asked

"Nya, how much does it cost?"

"$1000, because we will include his growth process."

Fuji smiled as he then said

"Well, our writer is feeling generous. But Snowrider14 needs votes, votes will be like a donation to Kennichi. Whether Ken-kun gets a leg replacement. Or he gets a different contraption to work one legged."

"Ohhh! So people were actually reading? Why didn't you all tell us where Sakuno-chan was nya!"

"Wouldn't be much of a story Eiji."

"Can't we vote?"

"99.99% impossible. We will have to see what the readers think."

"Nya! Snowrider! You killed Kennichi's leg!"

"oh yeah... I have a few questions too. When do I get my close up?"

"Fshh, your close up will be the day you die."

"MAMUSHI!"

"PORCUPINE HEAD!"

"Ah, the writer is going. Bye everyone!"

Fuji then opened his azure eyes as he replied

"Don't forget to vote. It is on her Profile."

"50% will happen."

To be cont.

YOU HEARD THEM! GO! = S


	36. Chapter 36 After the Ordeal

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. After 36 chapters I still don't own them, WHO KNEW? *sarcastic*

Chapter 36 Ordeal is Over

Now that Tezuka was sitting beside Sakuno as he watched Kennichi resting from the whole ordeal to realize... He had confessed boldly in front of a lot of people and soon... rumors are going to start floating around. He shouldn't have said that... thankfully? She seemed like didn't hear him.

Tezuka watched Sakuno discreetly from his position, he noticed she seemed to be thinking just as much since they arrived into the room. The silence was soothing, for they were all relieved that they had only lost Kennichi's leg but not Kennichi himself. After 2 hours of waiting on Kennichi must have put a strain on everyone, that was why... thankfully he was here with them right now, aliving and his attitude never changed. His brave strong son, survived.

Sakuno on the other hand was very aware on how close he was to her as they watch Kennichi rest. It reminded her of the first time they sat beside each other nearly cheek to cheek and when the turned to meet each other they ended up... Why is the room so warm all of a sudden? However she had more thoughts to go through.

She vaguely remembers because she was dizzy in shock and pain she didn't know if she heard him right.

_"...She doesn't group a bunch of crazy fan's and cause pain. She cares for everyone and anyone although she doesn't know them. She is very charming and very beautiful in everyway and the best of all I am in love with her!"  
_  
She hoped she wasn't dreaming... she wished these words came out under a different circumstance perhaps... back at the boat or back to the time where things weren't so hectic. Why didn't they solve this issue between them? If only they had solved it like the day he apologised for making things awkward. Now she had to wonder... did he say it? Or was she confused? It was a confusing state of mind.

She thought to herself... what made this so hard? What made it so hard for her to tell him first? After all if she had been through, this whole ordeal made her realize that it is really time to come to terms with her feelings towards him.

She was tired of lying and tired of running, she wanted to stop this game of chase. She, Sakuno the meek girl is going to confess to the Stoic buchou? Sounds daunting enough and not even something she would really do. But, she hated all this lying and dancing around on their friendship, she was ready to take the stakes she will try and fix their friendship soon.

"Sem..."

Sakuno was surprised when she turned around, because she found Tezuka leaning back on his chair and for the first time seemed like he was in a deep sleep. She didn't know why she felt like a giggle coming out from her mouth. Here she sat decided and ready to say things she never had said before and all she found was his sleeping form. But him being asleep... made Sakuno aware that her own body felt tired. They all had a long day today, if it wasn't them running, it would be her and Kennichi taking so much of their energy to panic, that perhaps the rest were just as tired.

She took out a few blakets and wrap one lightly around his body before she walked out to see how the rest of the regulars were faring, and surely enough the rest of the team were fast asleep. Eiji was on Oishi's shoulder as Oishi had his head using Eiji's as a cushion. Kawamura and Inui leaned against each other like two lines forming the corner of a triangle.

Fuji was seated perfectly, with his arms and legs folded as his head rested against the wall. Ryoma sat on the floor with his back leaning against the wall as his hat tipped down as he was breathing slowly as an indication of sleep. Momoshiro took one whole bench and it seemed like Kaidoh lost because he was sleeping on the floor leaning against Momoshiro's bench.

She started wrapping them in blankets, everyone shifted a little but did not wake up. She then, slowly and quietly walked into the room, she decided to take the sofa as she watched Tezuka... slowly, her eyelids felt heavy. She gave in to sleep just like everyone else, she shut her eyes and soon she dropped to sleep. The evening light was shining through the window as it warmly and softly brighten up what had seem to be a very gloomy day.

The ordeal was over...

To be Cont.

A big thank you to all of the people who reviewed, honestly I was so shocked I think I nearly fell off my chair. Talk about renewed pressure, but not to say it was bad. It really did great things to a medicore writer like me. = D DONT WORRY! I will make Tezuka give you all a thank you speech. Reviews made me realize exactly how many people actually read what I write, because I always thought... heh, well those who review I'd think they were the only ones, so again. THANK YOU!


	37. Chapter 37 Scars and Unworthiness

Chapter 37 Scars and Unworthiness!

Tezuka was first to open his eyes to see the full moon siting outside the window, he realized Sakuno was not on the seat right beside him, which made him panic instantly! He stood up abruptly and turned. Ready to start another full search, because he thought she was missing! Before he could march out of that door he notice the small framed girl who slept peacefully on the sofa.

Sakuno was fast asleep, he saw the roughly cut hair which served as a signature instead of her braids, and again he felt guilty he'd let it get that far. Slowly he went towards the sleeping form, his eyes looked at her slim figure. He bent down and inspected the burns on her hand, praying she would not open her eyes.

Her hands were still as tiny, but the bandages were nicely wrapped, he had no idea how bad the injuries could be if Kennichi had to lose a leg to such a temperature. Suddenly to his surprise, Sakuno shifted slightly... she seemed to be having a nightmare. Tezuka froze as he heard her sounding a bit distressed, he didn't know how to comfort her.

Sakuno seemed to be glad to show him, as her hands found Tezuka's neck and soon she was wrapping herself close to his neck. Tezuka felt scared to move, afraid she may think he was taking advantage of her, but she seemed to be relaxing into the small gap between his shoulder and his neck. Tezuka gulp for a moment, before he placed one of his hands on her shoulder and the other taken to stroking her head.

"It is ok Sakuno..."

He didn't know whether calling her surname would have made it sound any more soothing, so he resorted to using her given name. He did not recall ever using it but it sounded good when he said it. Sakuno was calming down, her breathing was evening out, but before Tezuka could register, Sakuno opened her eyes and her bright brown eyes illuminated by the moonlight stared at him.

"Tezu...ka sempai?"

Tezuka nodded as he laid her back down and tried tucking her to sleep, it seems as though she hasn't fully awaken so it was easier for him to ask her to go back to sleep.

"... You had a nightmare, but it is ok now. You can go back to sleep, it is alright now."

Sakuno obeyed without further ado, the moment her blanket covered her she turned around and sleep peacefully once more.

Tezuka walked outside and saw his sleeping regulars, he knew they must have been tired and worried as much as he was of the two sleeping figures inside the room. He then moved to see the veterinarian to understand how long more must Kennichi stay. He knew how dogs were in kennels when they were sick so kennichi would have been in some form of a cage, he'd rather take Kennichi home than to have him here being imprisoned.

"Well, he will just need to stay under our care until tomorrow and then he is free to go."

It seems the veterinarian was accomodating enough to oblige to Tezuka's questions. He was even kind enough to allow him and his team to stay and rest in the place until tomorrow morning. It was already 9 pm, but it seemed like no one was hungry, perhaps only Tezuka. He decided he would still go and buy some dinner in case any hungry regulars wake up. He also noted to himself to insist they go back to his house to rest.

As Tezuka walked down the quiet street, he was thinking about what he didn't think of earlier. No matter how many times, Sakuno assured him that it wasn't his fault, he could not shake it off that it was his fault Kennichi is without his leg and Sakuno burnt her hands and had her hair sliced off. Now what was left was a messy and uneven cut hair...

Saiyo was not the true culprit in his thoughts, she knew perhaps... she knew of his feelings towards Sakuno that was why she targetted her. If he wasn't in love or even interested in her, Saiyo would not have perceived her to be a threat. It was also his fault that Kennichi got so hurt... he hurt Kennichi's feelings by seperating them from him. He abandoned Kennichi once, and the next time he tried to be there to save them... he was too late.

He felt like he was unworthy... the confession was not appropriate. After everything he had done, she truly deserved better. Ryoma would probably never let it happen, he would have arrived on time, and he would have saved them. Everything that transpired today was an indirect result of what Tezuka did! Because of his feelings for her, did she get hurt and because he failed to protect what he cared about, Kennichi, his son... had to lose his leg. At his own cost!

"3000 yen thanks."

Tezuka placed the money down as he left carrying food to feed the hungry regulars and perhaps Sakuno as well. How he wished he didn't feel so strongly about her, because of how he feels... he'd rather someone reached in and ripped out his heart. It hurts so much to give up and yet it hurts so much to love the woman. She was so beautiful, kind and compassionate whereas he did nothing but to hurt her. He couldn't even protect her and Kennichi.

"Chiz, Buchou. You better have ponta in there."

To be Cont.

I swear to god, I mean no harm in making him so damned negative. . I am pissed off he had to be that way. Don't worry, there won't be any MORE of this.


	38. Chapter 38 The talk

Disclaimer: I do not own POT. THE LONGEST CHAP Since forever.

Chapter 38 The talk

Ryoma had seen the way Buchou carried himself back from the store, he looked like he may as well be carrying a piano on his back. Ryoma wondered which part of this man did Sakuno truly loved? He hoped it was his management skills and his way of being calm because if that is the case, Sakuno may forget about buchou now. For he looked nothing like the buchou he knew. To Ryoma he looked like he could be just another middle age man with a crisis.

Ryoma stuck out a ponta which he bought since, his buchou conviniently forgotten to buy some. Tezuka took it graciously, he watched as Ryoma took a sip of his own ponta and sat right beside buchou as if they were two men drinking beer and about to have a man to man chat.

Out of the corner of Ryoma's eye he noted how Tezuka seemed to coming to a decision. He hoped it better be for both their sakes good to hear. Tezuka took a sip before he said to Ryoma in a calm manner

"Ryoma, I think it is best you take care of Sakuno."

Ryoma internally groaned, this man was thick and stupid. Whoever told him that Tezuka was exactly like Ryoma when he was younger must have lost their marbles someway along their journey to the next year. How can he say something so stupid like that? Perhaps he hadn't heard that he in fact confessed to Sakuno and got rejected, and Ryoma thought he would rather not need to say it to Tezuka to get him to understand.

"Chiz, Mada mada dane Buchou, I don't like being GIVEN something. I think I will earn it. Fuji knows where your stuff is, I will meet you at the nearby park, we'll do it the traditional way Buchou. Tennis."

Tezuka looked slightly dumbfounded, as Ryoma took his Ponta and walked away. He had his tennis equipment all ready... now Tezuka had to go and get his. Ryoma took another sip of his ponta as he whispered into the darkness as he said

"Chiz, Buchou doesn't even see it. His ponta was shaking when he said he'd give her to me. Buchou, you really are stupid. Why would you give someone something you don't want to give?"

Tezuka walked inside and sure enough, Fuji seemed to be awake and his eyes were wide open in fact. Seems like Fuji heard everything, and he was holding Tezuka's tennis material.

"Thanks."

"...Buchou, you know why Ryoma is doing this right?"

Tezuka looked puzzled, for the first time every one of his team members seemed to be awake and they were all looking at him with a serious look. Tezuka for the first time felt like he was doing something and if he did it wrongly, it wouldn't just be Ryoma who would be disappointed. Everyone else would be as well.

"I know where Ryoma headed, I will walk you Buchou."

Fuji steered Tezuka out of the door, his hands never leaving Buchou's shoulder until they were well away from the place. Tezuka noticed Fuji guided him away from the direction Ryoma walked, and he gave another glance at Fuji.

"It is the wrong way."

Tezuka pointed out blankly, but Fuji smiled and replied

"We are taking the long way there. Buchou, the one reason why we look like this is because... you are going to do something stupid. At this rate Kennichi will hate you for life."

"...Kennichi should hate me for what happened to him, so if he does by what I have decided... so be it."

Fuji didn't seemed fazed when he stopped and punched Tezuka in the cheek, Tezuka fell onto the pavement floor staring up at Fuji. Fuji was still smiling and that is what made him so scary.

"You are really being stupid, if not a jerk. Kennichi was your son, he is Tezuka Kennichi. He was born with that name and he carried it with pride and the consent of his own mother. You think by abandoning them now, when Kennichi has just lost his leg somehing worth being blessed?"

Tezuka was struck speechless, but he got up regardless. Fuji noted and started walking as he said

"Kennichi has just lost his leg Tezuka, he NEEDS his parents and you are also his parent no matter how you see it. How could you think of leaving Sakuno to look after Kennichi? Sakuno can be strong at times, but I don't think she could handle this alone! She had your support the whole time, and she needs you now more than anything. She needs the strong and confident buchou of ours. The one who took her through Kennichi's life, removing yourself from their lives doesn't make it the best decision."

"I... Fuji, they were in this situation because of me."

"If you really think this way, you should be with them. Because of you means you are responsible, what you are doing is shunning your responsiblities back to Ryoma. How do you think Sakuno is going take this? How is Kennichi going to take this? What makes you think you have any right to decide whether leaving them is the best decision? You never took their opinion into thought! Buchou, We are all disappointed. This is not our leader, he doesn't make stupid mistakes like this."

Tezuka noticed that they were arriving, Ryoma can be seen from a distance, however, from where they were positioned Ryoma would not be able to see them. Fuji stopped walking, Tezuka taking note of that stopped. He turned around as he replied

"So is this why, Ryoma is challenging me to a tennis match?"

"Well, I hope if anything went it, it would be the fact that, Buchou... none of us wants this to happen."

To be Cont.

Well? Ok, I will leave it to your scrutiny, next up FINALLY Ryoma vs Tezuka. 


	39. Chapter 39 I wont let go

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. Answers to why I am so slow lately is after this chapter.

Chapter 39 I won't let go

Tezuka had finally arrived to see Ryoma ready and waiting, the instant Ryoma saw Tezuka, he threw his ponta into the rubbish bin and took out his own raquet. After that talk with Fuji... he understood only one thing. He will not give up being a father to Kennichi, but surely asking Ryoma to look after Sakuno... was something he did right. Sakuno liked Ryoma for ages, so what was so wrong and disappointing in allowing Ryoma to take the place beside Sakuno?

Ryoma saw the frown on his buchou's face, he was sure Fuji heard the conversation... naturally Fuji might have something to do with the bruise on Tezuka's cheek right? He hoped that perhaps there is really not a need to bring up the fact that he had recently been rejected. He was still very much in need of his dignity, so he flipped his tennis raquet and said

"Buchou, you better be ready."

Tezuka snapped up from thought, his eyes focused on the ball. He then asked, without removing his eyes from the tennis ball.

"We are playing for?"

Ryom swore he may as well fall backwards and hit his head in the process. Maybe Fuji punched his face a tad too hard, because he seemed to be confused now. Ryoma replied

"For Sakuno."

Tezuka looked like he was crestfallen, Ryoma lifted his eyebrows as he took his shot, which Tezuka was quick to defend and returned the shot. Tezuka cursed to himself, why was his body reacting to fight back even when he had decided he would let Ryoma win? If this was for Sakuno, he should just lose and let him take her wasn't that right?

Ryoma responded to the ball as he moved quickly and managed a return which Tezuka once again reacted to send the ball back to Ryoma's court. Ryoma was now officially confused by Tezuka's confused and shocked look and his tennis skills. Ryoma wasn't going easy on him, he was sure, but Tezuka responded to every shot as if he didn't want to give her to Ryoma. But the look on his face was a one of defeat and his confusion, well it was the same as Ryoma's. What did this man have in mind?

Tezuka wondered, why in the world did he return the ball? No matter what was happening, he wasn't losing. Was it because he was not ready to give up on Sakuno? He was not willing to hand her over to anyone? No, it was just because he had played many tennis matches and it had become a second nature to win. Just as he thought, he yanked himself to miss the ball slightly but even then Ryoma saw it.

Ryoma saw what he knew he saw, Tezuka trying to lose. Ryoma didn't think Fuji hit hard enough, at first he thought he had managed to hit too hard and now he hit too lightly. This was all he needed to know, he wanted to know... but he dreaded of hearing about it. Tezuka planned on losing to him. He wasn't going to give this a chance.

"Buchou, why did you ask me to look after Sakuno?"

Tezuka returned the ball, he couldn't come up with a reason. If he said his reason, Ryoma would... he wouldn't know what Ryoma would do. But, Ryoma seemed to know, from the look of his eyes.

"Because, I have feelings for her."

"And I don't?"

Tezuka returned the ball as he replied

"I am aware you do."

Ryoma did a Twist Smash, to which Tezuka was barely able to return, but thankfully, being with Ryoma means you had seen the full capacity of Ryoma. Tezuka had to return it because if he didn't it would have smashed his face. He had enough of getting hit on the face today.

"Then why are you giving her to me unless you mean you are giving up?"

Tezuka didn't like Ryoma's way of questioning him, Tezuka set up his Tezuka Zone. Ryoma saw it as he smirked

"Mada mada dane buchou, so your hiding within your zone just like you are denying me an answer."

Ryoma changed his stance and once the ball came back, he made a Drive D return, which Tezuka was ready for.

"...Sakuno doesn't feel the same way for me the way she feels for you."

Tezuka trying to show him, he used a drop-shot to signal to Ryoma to stop asking questions. Tezuka didn't want to admit it, now that he admitted it, his heart sunk. Something rang within him screaming it can't be true. All those memories of her, didn't ring true of Sakuno and Ryoma.

Ryoma was hoping he didn't need to say so, he was truly wishing he did not need to talk about it. At Tezuka's rate, Ryoma had to start taking this game seriously while letting him know that Sakuno has been waiting for this idiot... there is no other person she truly cares about.

"Buchou, I confessed to her... a few days ago. I thought you heard about it."

Tezuka allowed the tennis ball to fly past him, because he was distracted with the information that he was getting from Ryoma. What did that mean? Sakuno was confessed to? Then why... there was just something that didn't sit right with this. If Sakuno had been confessed to, why was it that she wasn't with Ryoma?

Tezuka was sure he had not heard any of the rumors because he was very occupied on making sure the situation doesn't get out of hand. She hasn't been around Ryoma, so did that mean... what he thinks it means? He started the shot as Ryoma went to receive it from the other end.

"...Sakuno rejected me, buchou. She rejected me and I think it is because of a stupid guy."

Tezuka's heart stopped, he allowed his body to react... Can he truly believe what Ryoma just said to him? Sakuno rejected Ryoma, the one man who she had been madly in love with more months before everything... before Kennichi. His heart raced as his mind started to clear and he could see things better.

His body had refused to allow him to back out without a fight right? His mind had finally just decided what his body decided long ago. He would not let go... he flipped his tennis raquet as his eyes looked sharper than before. Ryoma saw the stance Tezuka was in, he smirked as he leaped up and served. Buchou has finally realized what he needed although it was a shame that Ryoma had to say it out loud but what choice did he have? It was Sakuno's heart he was trying to protect, to Ryoma... it no longer mattered who she loved... he would still protect her.

"I am not letting my guard down Ryoma, I changed my mind."

Ryoma smirked once more as he watched his Twist serve hurricane swirled towards buchou, he landed on his feet and replied

"Mada mada dane buchou, mada mada dane."

To BE cont.

Let me say one thing, HE FINALLY REALIZED! *did a happy dance,* Honestly I wondered how my brain works, but words come out without me realizing, SnowRider14 signing out.

Ok, I am answering questions now. I know many of you are pretty tired of waiting and this whole drag, I would love to give a short summary of what I had in mind. However, that ruins the story doesn't it? I am almost beliving in 4 more chapters. = D I am sorry guys that I take this long just to get a chapter up. See I am on vacation overseas, so it is pretty hard to get typing when you are on a holiday. Also the access to a computer is a problem.


	40. Chapter 40 Good News

Chapter 40 Good News

Tezuka looked unwaveringly at Ryoma who in turn was watching Tezuka's stance. They were close, if Ryoma doesn't catch this tennis ball… it will be game over and Tezuka will win. Being on the tennis courts for Tezuka and Ryoma was like fish in water. They are in their element and this was a true earnest battle between two enthusiastic tennis players. Although the main reason why they were out here to battle was for a mere girl whom they have both shared special feelings towards.

Tezuka was watching for the slightest weakness in Ryoma's position while Ryoma was watching for any tricks. Tezuka raised the ball and that instant, the air around the two tingled with static as Tezuka added a significant twist to his drop-shot… the Tezuka Phantom. Ryoma knew it that, it was the end… the moment Tezuka hit the ball with that technique he was done for, because h hadn't been able to return that shot yet.

"Chiz, I will get that shot next time buchou."

Tezuka blinked, he didn't think Ryoma would accept defeat so easily when his mind clicked for the first time since weeks. His eyes glinted with intelligence as he replied

"…Next time we won't bring a girl into this competition."

Ryoma smirked as they arrived at the hospital, he tugged his cap lower. He knew there won't be a woman next time, because with Sakuno there is no second time.

The moment, Tezuka and Ryoma entered the room… the whole team of regulars who were wolfing down their food dropped dead silent. The veterinarian who was not aware of such a dead silence walked in on this atmosphere and asked

"Sorry, I need some more details of the duckling. We would need to make him a tag. What is it's name?"

Tezuka caught the regulars hanging on his every word as he replied, his eyes glinting with amusement although his face was relatively calm and composed.

"Tezuka Kennichi."

When that was announced, the team went crazy as they thumped each other, Fuji smiling and Inui for the first time caught by everyone else.

"…Inui what is that clear drop of water on your cheek?"

"Sweat. 99.99%..."

"LYING! You were worried sick too! I mean, it isn't everyday buchou decided to almost abandon Kennichi alone with Sakuno to Ochibi, sorry Ochibi, no offence."

"Chiz,"

The veterinarian who seemed to e getting affected by the cheerfulness of the team of people he replied in a less somber tone. Unwilling to keep whatever he had a secret any longer.

"…Kennichi is a lucky duckling, just 10 minutes ago, some unknown donor wrote in to donate $1000 for a prosthetic leg."

Tezuka who was suspicious of this, asked

"Sorry? Who is this donor?"

Fuji and Inui looked at each other and instinctively they stuffed a sushi into Eiji and Momoshiro's mouth, causing them to choke in surprise. Fuji clapped his hands together as he replied

"Isn't that fantastic! Kennichi may just really become a track star."

"…I am going to tell Ryuuzaki about this news."

Tezuka knew it sounded suspicious, however, he was way too elated on two things, and that was his son Kennichi is getting back a leg he so terribly lost during Saiyo's terrible treatment. Two… he opened the door to meet two brown eyes glowing in the dark and looking at him, and asking him with those two eyes – 'what is going on?' He gets a chance to say something he may have never dared to in his lifetime if Fuji and Ryoma hadn't did what they did, not to mention the support for his other regulars.

"...What…"

Before Sakuno could ever ask, Tezuka replied in a very calming tone

"…Kennichi's receiving a prosthetic leg, regards to a donor, who donated the said money."

Sakuno's eyes begun to tear, she was so relieved to hear that perhaps Kennichi will not really spend the rest of his life without a leg, because she knew Kennichi was much like every other regular accept he can't hold and swing a racquet, he loved to jog.

"That is… so… it's… great!"

Sakuno ran towards Tezuka, for she was sure he felt the same elated feeling that she felt now when he told her, Kennichi may have a chance to walk by himself. Tezuka allowed her to run towards him and hug him as he returned the hug. Sakuno felt like she was melting in his embrace to realize… SHE WAS HUGGING TEZUKA! The one man she swore she was going to confess to the next second she could.

Embarrassed, she tried to release herself from his own arms when… she was dead sure he tightened it when she tried to wriggle free. Her heartbeat shot up from being elated to almost dizzy… he was holding her and not letting her go. She almost felt as if it was a dream she just stepped into… she'd rather not come back. Gestures like this are rarely misunderstood.

"…Ryuuzaki, I have something to say. And I would prefer we stay in this position as I tell it to you. I also would like you to not interrupt when I am saying it."

Sakuno merely nodded, she was thankful this room was dark and well he couldn't see her blushing so deep red he may think she painted herself red. She didn't know what to expect, but she did expect the regulars to perhaps stumble and fall out of somewhere obviously listening to this.

"…I always thought, I was being irrational and illogical. I felt things that I could not understand when I am around you…"

Sakuno kept silent and listened, but she found it hard to hear him when her blood was pumping up to her ears. Tezuka on the other hand was glad they were alone with Kennichi in this room and it was dark because it was private.

"…but when Kennichi appeared, things started to clear up. I enjoyed every moment of being with you and Kennichi to realize… if anything were to happen to the both of you… I would not have the words to describe what would happen. Because, I could never imagine it… until today…"

Tezuka tighten his hold around her waist even tighter as he tried to speak how he felt. He wanted her to fully understand his meanings. But being the man with a few words, it was rather hard to come to terms with love and the requirement of voicing something he didn't know how to describe.

"To be honest, I wished I never knew these emotions. Because, I didn't want to feel this intensive pain as if I was going through whatever you both have been through…"

Sakuno was about to say something but realized she'd better wait until he finished what he wanted to say. He took all this courage to walk up to her and let her know. Least she could do is listen, and when he was done with his unworthy speech she would tell him otherwise.

" I told Ryoma he should protect you, I was going to give up my guardianship, perhaps the role I played and most of all I was hoping to give you to the person you loved the most."

Sakuno panicked, she tried to wriggle free and see his expression as he refused and held on as he said

"You promised to stay and listen."

"Let me see your face."

Sakuno was worried, she wanted to look him in the eyes and let him know just exactly what she feared of showing him.

"…It took so long to realize and hide and just as long to go around the bend to come back here, without Ryoma or Fuji, I may not have realized what I should have realized sooner."

Tezuka looked down into Sakuno's eyes, their eyes were clear as day since the moonlight peered through the clouds and illuminating their faces. His eyes were blazing with sincerity and honesty… never had she seen such an expression on his face before… It was so heartwarming and it almost shattered her heart at the same time.

"I am in love with you, to the extent where I could not even let you go… I feel it to be crazy and deemed illogical… yet I can understand bits and pieces of it. I don't know if you feel the same way as I do, but I realized I can't walked away and pretend I don't feel the things I do. I had to let you know, I intend to stay beside you and not in front or behind of you… Can I know… how you feel?"

Sakuno saw the look and the way he said it, he was vulnerable and ready to give her the sword and stab him. She only need to say a word to embarrass him, but the fact was, she was Sakuno. To show her his true feelings, and take down the wall they built against each other because of the fear of losing each other forever was overwhelming.

Tezuka saw the look in those warm brown orbs although it was almost as convincing as it seems… he wanted to hear her say it. She looked just as flushed as he was… her eyes had swirls of emotions he never saw, perhaps because they were avoiding each other. Her eyes were also watering and there was a slight quiver on her lips. She looked just as exposed as he was, standing there with his feelings out in the open. The words he said hanging in the air like a warm fog.

"…You are…wrong."

Tezuka felt a horrible twist in his guts, he feel like he would like nothing more than to run outside and play tennis until daylight came to him telling him it was all over.

"…I love you and not Ryoma… I was so afraid that I would cause things to be so awkward between you and me because I was under the impression you may not feel the same way I do. I…I was scared too… scared of losing this the moment you found out."

Tezuka had seen his mother watch soap operas. He found them so cheesy, and the way they looked at each other was not really easily described. He also didn't understand how a girl would say something to make a man's heart sink and then rise again. He understood it all now… because that was what love is.

To hold the one you love in your arms as they cry on your shoulder in joy, the way your heart sinks yet right after that bounces off the ceiling… he knew as long as it was Sakuno and the way she felt about him, to hell if he was not himself anymore. No one is… when they are in love. And that was exactly what happened…

To be Cont.

Ughhhhh… I wished I could just wrap it up like this. But I have a few more things to do.


	41. Chapter 41 Tezuka hasn't kissed Sakuno

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

CARD CAPTOR YUKI DARK HERE IS FOR YOU! The one reason why Tezuka never kissed Sakuno intentionally.

Chapter 41 Tezuka hasn't kissed Sakuno

Fuji looked up at the title of the chapter and sighed, it has been how long since the whole incident occured? It was 3 months ago when Tezuka confessed while saving Sakuno and Kennichi from the depths of the boiling fire, but after that life had been traumatic but it was all over now.

Eiji was absentmindedly twirling his raquet and sighed. Today was so boring since Sakuno decided she had to take Kennichi for his regular check up, the two of his favourite people gone, he was left with the most sour Buchou to deal with.

Eiji noticed that Fuji and Inui had looked equally bored or unhappy about someone, and Eiji could guess it was buchou. Buchou hasn't kissed Sakuno at all! Buchou wasn't a man in Eiji's book if he couldn't do some smooching. Then an idea hit him very quickly, why, their problems could be solved with one simple solution!

"FUJI!"

Eiji ran towards Fuji and the moment Fuji met Eiji's eyes the evil glint reappeared in his eyes. He knew exactly what Eiji had in plan, and he intends to bring it into fruitation! Inui's eyes glowed gleeful for the fact that now things are finally becoming interesting for a change.

Tezuka was just arriving for the usual tennis practice when he noticed the evil smiles on his regulars's faces his eyebrows furrowed. Every time that smile appears now a days means they are going to torture him and perhaps Sakuno.

"Buchou, we are going to wrap up our tennis practice session early. Because we have URGENT buisness to attend to."

Oishi merely smiled, even his smile had a small tease to it and Tezuka refused to believe he was seeing things.

"What is this buisness that is so URGENT?"

Fuji smiled as the rest waited on him as he opened the start of this entire drama that was about to unfold.

"Friendship buchou. We need to help our friend REALIZE something."

Buchou shook his head and replied in a strict tone

"No excuses! Tennis session will finish on time, not a second earlier."

Fuji nodded at the rest of the Seigaku regulars as he said with a smile

"We knew you would say that Tezuka, that is why..."

The Seigaku regulars grabbed Tezuka and they all went into the changing room. Tezuka still struggling to get up was surprised as Fuji locked the door and opened his azure eyes...

"We will NOT have a tennis session today, instead lets talk about your love life buchou..."

Tezuka paled, he didn't understand what is wrong with his team members as they all guarded the door forming one big wall. Ryoma was the only one who leant against the door and sipped his ponta. It was for Sakuno's happiness says Fuji, he might as well help out.

"What do you want to know?"

Tezuka replied in a cold and stoic voice. Inui on the other hand stepped up as he pushed his glasses up and reported

"Tezuka has not kissed Ryuuzaki Sakuno yet. All dates result in a goodnight and end, 100% accurate."

Tezuka raised his eyebrows, these nosy regulars refused to let him rest even after he started to date her. Tezuka then went over what Inui said and blushed, but he turned his back on the team so that they wouldn't find out that he was embarassed

"You all even followed us on our dates Inui?"

Tezuka asked suspiciously, before Inui could answer Fuji was quick to cut in.

"We didn't follow, it just so happened that we were around where you and Sakuno were having your date."

Tezuka glared at Fuji as his blush had disappeared, Fuji who wasn't intimedated stared back. Eiji who was keen on returning to the subject at hand said

"Nya, Buchou you should kiss Sakuno chan soon..."

"We are too young to be kissing."

Tezuka said so it in a very honest way and he looked at everyone when he said so. The whole team froze in shock, they overestimated Tezuka to have the courage and the way of thinking. This guy is living in the ancient times where holding hands was an act of a husband and wife in public.

"Buchou, I didn't think you were..."

"Fshhh Buchou..."

"And everyone thought I was old fashioned..."

"Nya..."

"Wow buchou..."

"..."

"Mada mada dane."

"I think what everyone wanted to say was Tezuka, you are not living the correct times here. Kissing a girl is to show her you love her."

Tezuka frowned, then what in the world is dating for? He does hold her hand sometimes...

"Then what is dating? OR having the status boyfriend is for?"

"Buchou, even Kaidoh kissed a girl! I mean Oishi too!"

Momoshiro blatantly pointed at Kaidoh and Oishi, to which Oishi blushed and Kaidoh hissed in displeasure.

"That porcupine head slobbered over his girlfriend too, fshhh."

They were glaring heated at one another hoping that the other would die from their staring. Buchou stood up and began to walk towards the door as he replied in the same tone.

"It is your belief's not mine, now run laps. This conversation was sillly to begin with."

"I bet you Sakuno is waiting to be kissed..."

Tezuka froze on the spot and that was enough time for Eiji to cling onto Tezuka as he added cheekily.

"Buchou also wants to smoochie Sakuno too nya?"

Tezuka turned red, he didn't bother to hide it because there was no where to run. He'd die than to admit he dreamed of it or he would love to... but he regarded that as male with hormones.

"Buchou, if you dont kiss Sakuno first... I will~ 3"

Fuji said happily as he was about to open the door when Eiji rushed and clung to Fuji with his eyes gleaming happily as he asked

"Can I be first please?"

"Out of th way! I will be first! Then Kaidoh will only have kissed one girl and I would have kissed two!"

"Fshh! I think Sakuno prefers me over you. You slobber."

"I do not Slobber! You always miss the lips! The girl had to aim and kiss you first!"

"Chiz, you all mada mada dane. I will take it, the only thing I get to take first before Buchou."

Tezuka knew jealousy would be the end of it, he didn't think it wasn't all that invoked him to say

"Stop."

Everyone stopped and turned around to see Buchou standing there looking very angry and very worried as what he said next made the rest smile

"What do I do?"

"Well! What I did was take Ann out on a nice dinner and then walk her home before I SMOOCHED her."

"You mean slobbered."

"SHUT IT!"

"70% take her out to date... nearly 90% after the words 'I love you' "

"Well, I can't offer advice, she smooched me."

Fuji held his hand up as the rest settled down, it was always much better to rely on the kissing master. He must have been very good at kissing!

"You must romance her into a romantic moment..."

Every team member besides Fuji frowned in concerntration, what exactly was considered romantic? Fuji shook his head in disappointment, he felt like half of them here were lucky to even get kissed by a girl. Not that he was going to mention that out loud.

"Imagine, a very nice dinner and then a night view on top of Tokyo tower where you can see the city lights..."

Each member was very emersed in whatever Fuji was saying as he continued

"You slip you hand to hold hers as she looks up and smile at you."

Fuji stood next to Inui as Inui looked at Fuji and Fuji looked at him intensely. Everybody watched.

"... and then you notice she looks beautiful, her eyes looks brighter than the city lights... You say..."

"...You look beautiful..."

Everyone or almost everyone ooohhh and ahhh'ed at his performance, Tezuka merely watched.

"So you realize the both of you are leaning in closer and closer... and then... *imitates kissing sound*"

Fuji said as he returned back to his position as did Inui. Clearly slightly embarassed he became test subject no. 1. At least Fuji didn't kiss him, which was a relief.

"Understand Buchou?"

Tezuka did not reply as he walked past the awed regulars as he replied in the same voice since he was in the room.

"Sounds like I have to keep my guard up."

Fuji smirked as he nudged Inui and the both of them had gleaming eyes. Any chance they would be roaming the tokyo tower tonight? 50% chance, tomorrow? 100% chance.

-The next day-

Fuji nearly spilt his drink over Inui as Inui's glasses slipped slightly. They both saw the look on Sakuno's face and they know that look very well! How did Tezuka slip past their radar? Inui calculated the chances of Tezuka kissing Sakuno by yesterday was as slim as 30%. It was too sudden to go to the Tokyo tower and smooch!

Fuji and Inui had be wandering around the Tokyo tower with a videocamera and a note book at hand, ready to video record the whole scene. But they didn't see her or Tezuka! They had to find out!

"Fuji, Fuji! Did you see the way Sakuno looked?"

"FShh, even I can see it."

"Whoa buchou sure moves fast on the technique!"

"I didn't think he was THAT skilled in that technique."

Every team member had seen the way Sakuno looked and the way Tezuka behaved, the two of them were clearly 1) very happy with what happened, 2) Very embarassed, and 3) very shocked.

Tezuka's face remained stoic or its a trying-very-hard-to-be-stoic-look. He did cast casual glances at Sakuno from time to time and she would feel she was caught in the act as she blushed deep red.

Practice was their chance, once Sakuno was out of the way they dashed towards Tezuka. Tezuka who felt their arrival didn't want to be caught, he tried getting rid of them.

"Keen on prac..."

"SKIP THE RUNNING BUCHOU! What was that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Umm, Sakuno looks very spacey."

"100% chance buchou you kissed her."

Tezuka pushed his glasses higher as he replied

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Fuji smiled as he leaned on Tezuka and said

"Oh then what made Sakuno's eyes have stars until now? I mean I saw her this morning and she had stars in her eyes, I just saw her and she still has stars in her eyes. Care to tell me what happened?"

Tezuka didn't know what to say, for the first time in his life. His mouth opened and closed without an answer. No girl walks around with stars in their eyes unless... you get the point.

"What happened Nya? Buchou must be a REAL good kisser!"

Tezuka's face went a few shades of red but disappeared quickly as he replied

"It was an accident."

"EHHHHH?"

The team jaw dropped as they didn't think he was spontaneous anyhow! So they stood and watched him expectantly to help explain.

"...Sakuno and I were watching a movie that night when Kennichi ran full speed into my side and cause me to fall and Sakuno happened to turn her head..."

"..."

"..."

"BUCHOU! THIS IS THE SECOND ACCIDENT! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA REALLY BE A MAN?"

Tezuka who clearly looked annoyed replied

" I kissed her again, and told her I love her. And then..."

"AND THEN?"

The regulars chorused as they watched each having a grin on their faces except Ryoma. He was interested either way.

"I asked her to marry me."

"YOU WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?"

"I kissed her, so I must be responsible."

The regulars sweat dropped. Inui dropped his pencil as Fuji looked like he had just jaw dropped.

"I think Sakuno's starry eyes are very much normal. You just asked a girl to marry you."

"So it means... while we were telling you about all this made you think if you want to marry her? And you decided that you wanted to kiss her thus you want marriage?"

The insensitive Eiji shook buchou hard as he said

"WHAT DID SHE SAY NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Tezuka looked at the regulars as for the first time he smirked and replied

"She said after school, its a yes."

"Aren't we too young for that?"

Pointed out Oishi thoughtfully, and thats when Tezuka for the first time had a devious look in his eyes.

"Well, if kissing isn't too young marriage shouldn't be either."

"But Buchou KISSING and MARRIAGE are two DIFFERENT things."

Tezuka merely walked away saying in a stoic tone

"20 laps."

After Tezuka left, Kennichi who was following Tezuka made sure Tezuka was an ear shot away before it said

"Quack, Quack quack quack. Quack quack quack quack quack quack!"

With that he totted after his father, but the results of what he said was ominous, everyone pointed at Kennichi as they gasped at it.

"That kid is sure smart, he knew his parents weren't married! JERK!"

"Nya, Ken-kun really inherited his father's intellect, Ryoma's arrogant attitude and picked up our devious ways!"

"Kennichi had a point, I mean he is their child... and it was natural he shoud have done something about it."

"Fuji, I think I forgot to calculate Kennichi's percentage contribution. He is sure mysterious."

"Oh well, that means I have until Sakuno graduates to sweep her off her feet."

Fuji followed Tezuka's path as he walked on humming, Inui jotted down the percentage of it happening before he scratched it out and closed his book after one last scribble as he said

"I'll race you Fuji."

In his notes it wrote: _Stuff percentage, it is known due to Kennichi. So we should just try our best with the unknown percentage._

"Nya! I wont lose! If she isn't Chibi's she is mine! 3"

"Oh my, Tezuka can't marry Sakuno without I Oishi's permission."

Oishi walked with Eiji who was half running just to chase after Fuji, Momoshiro saw the look on Kaidoh's face as he smiled sincerley before returning into a cheeky smirk as he said

"HAAAAA I bet Kaidoh can't compete."

"Fshh! I will steal her off Buchou just you wait."

Kaidoh's face returned to normal but with a more determined look as they two bickered as they followed the group. Kawamura saw it as he ran after them with a worried face as he said

"I need to protect Sakuno."

Ryoma who was finishing his last drop of Ponta threw it into the bin before pulling his cap down a bit before he said into the empty sky

"Mada mada dane buchou, she won't be yours forever, because we are all on to you."

- END -

It is a bonus! I assure you, nothing to do with the current but oh well! I LOVED IT, I hoped you did too.


	42. Chapter 42 Happy family

Disclaimer: IF YOU THINK I OWN POT, YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN! I merely borrow, sigh… what is the point. Muahaha ONWARD!

Chapter 42 Happy Family

15 years later…

There was a lovely lakeside house situated perfectly where when the sun rises, it would warm up the living room and the rooms on one side of the house. When the sun sets, it would reflect upon the lake giving off a very romantic view of the lake and the faraway planes. It was built 5 years ago, it has double storey house, and has a very nice tennis court right beside it.

In the living room, a beautiful woman unconsciously tucked her stray brown curl behind her ear while she cleverly worked her nimble fingers across the mahogany table which was decked with pictures of her past. Pictures mostly consisted of her and a very handsome man, if not it also had a team of roguish boys. She stops in front of the left hand side mahogany table drawer and slid it open.

She pulled out a photo album and her face smiled as the first picture was definitely years ago. There on the patient bed lay one of her most precious people. His eyes glinting with magnificent bravery and confidence… how could anyone forget that day?

_"Will you be ok Ken-kun?"_

_Sakuno stroked Kennichi's soft furry head as she watched him tenderly. Tezuka looked down at his cheeky little duckling, he said_

_"We will be out here waiting for you Kennichi."_

_There was a glint of comprehension between the two before Kennichi quacked back arrogantly only making a faint glimmer appear in Tezuka's eye. Momoshiro and Eiji were screaming to Kennichi to man up, when they were having tears in their eyes. Oishi and Kawamura looked worried as they asked Kennichi again and again every second in case he suddenly had the urge to bail out. Fuji and Inui took the pleasure to bully the poor veterinarian and warned him if anything happens… well no need to hear the rest to understand what they said when it was clear he would not survive._

_Ryoma saw how everyone fussed over the duck, he peered at the duckling. Although, he may not have been there for the whole time, but he was sure that Kennichi knew as much as he did that he had neglected his responsibilities. It was his last effort to reconcile with the one egg he had failed to acknowledge. He kept an eye on Kennichi only to have Kennichi look back. They seemed to be exchanging silent words, Ryoma tugged his cap lower and gave a small nod, which Kennichi did not say anything to._

_The veterinarian who got so scared meekly excused Kennichi from everyone and slipped between the two doors. No one left the spot outside of the surgery door, not even for a moment to go pee. What was 3 hours felt like years as they waiting to hear news of Kennichi coming out without any problems._

_"Kennichi is one lucky duckling I must say."_

_That was the first thing that came out of the veterinarians mouth the instant he appeared. Perhaps he was intimidated by all the people standing up at once, not one person not present to see if Kennichi was fine. Everyone broke into a relieved smile as they allowed space so that Kennichi could come out with his leg…_

_The moment the door opened, they all gasped at the beautiful silver metallic leg which now helped bring Kennichi's dreams to run, back to life. It was so shiny and so delicate, it seemed so delicate that it may not even function properly as a leg. One accident and it's over._

_"It's silver."_

_Voiced Inui as he looked and inspected the metallic material, the veterinarian chuckled as he replied_

_"No, the donor made sure it was made of titanium silver, it is more or less not too easily broken. If it did, we wouldn't charge you so much for such a leg."_

_Once that question was reassured everyone waited awhile later so that they would be here to see Kennichi wake up… when he did ... no one ever questioned the expression in Kennichi's eyes when it found a metallic replacement._

_"It will take some time, for him to adjust to the feel of metal and operate it. It will be a task, but I am afraid Tezuka Kennichi may need to learn from scratch on how to slowly recover."_

The woman flipped the next page, the moment she laid her eyes on the pictures a small twinkle appeared in her eyes. In each picture, each seigaku regular was spotted either teaching them one way or another, the way to walk. And other things…

In one of the pictures there was Eiji teaching Kennichi balance, Kennichi copying Eiji as Eiji opened his arms, and Kennichi copying that action by opening his wings. Eiji thought it was easy and lifted up one of his legs, but Kennichi that was truly a feat. In this picture, it was of Eiji and Kennichi before Kennichi fell over and Eiji leaping towards him to help him, which can be seen in the following picture.

Momoshiro was showing him how to stand up properly, and stylishly. Kaidoh snorted of course. Kennichi watched as Momoshiro showed him the lean on wall and look laid back. Kaidoh had the look in his face of mockery, which true enough caused Momoshiro to leap towards Kaidoh seen in the next picture while Kennichi tried the leaning on the wall trick.

Fuji taught Kennichi how to walk with style and elegance, in this picture… Fuji was shown to be with one foot forward the next right behind as he smiled serenely. He did walk with style but since kennichi couldn't, he tripped seen in the next picture and looked slightly aggravated. First time Kennichi wanted to give up. Fuji was patient as he slowed and insisted Kennichi to walk on and follow him.

Inui sat through with Kennichi and inspected the mechanisms, in this picture Kennichi looks slightly worried, same with Tezuka who was right next to him. Inui looked menacing as he held out the tool scarily enough. In the next scene, they discovered how dangerous messing with Kennichi could really be. It showed Inui running from small miniature lock target missiles. The third picture was a rather burnt Inui and an amusement look from Kennichi and Tezuka.

Oishi taught Kennichi patience, they realized Kennichi once frustrated had the small missiles appear or sometimes the leg could have a tine metal which opened up to be a claw and picked people up. Oishi who had most patience taught Kennichi. In one picture, Kennichi and Oishi was seated neatly on the carpet calm as a leaf on water, but Momoshiro seemed naughty from behind and you could see him bringing a paper bag filled with air. Sometimes, the next picture truly shows people that Momoshiro sometimes bring himself bad luck. Next one had Momoshiro in a tree hanging with the very same paper bag over his head.

Tezuka and Kennichi were going back to the old times where Kennichi ran with his father. This picture showed Kennichi suffering because he was not use to the running anymore, Tezuka seemed to know but he pushed a little and sometimes a glance between the two solves everything. The next picture was heartwarming since Tezuka and Kennichi was caught running together in a race which Tezuka made sure was light and not extraneous. The look on Tezuka's face when Kennichi won, was captured on picture and it was to say nothing short on beautiful. The proud father and his son, was never a picture one can always capture. They didn't have Fuji as their photographer.

Kawamura taught Kennichi sushi and its delights, Kennichi was seen on the kitchen table using his titanium leg and his other leg coordinately running to roll the sushi up. What happened next was that Kennichi tripped, and his body knocked against the spoon that had a lot of flour which splattered on Kawamura's face. That was the after picture, Kennichi trying to get up and Kawamura struck speechless and staring at him.

Kaidoh taught Kennichi how to make people scared with his aura. It showed Kaidoh and Kennichi trying to emit a scary aura, but what was funny was the large difference between Kennichi and Kaidoh. Kennichi looked constipated when Kaidoh looked like he was the demon from hell. Kennichi couldn't seem to get it, there was a picture of Eiji asking something and that was if Kennichi was constipated, when Kennichi practiced. The next instant, Eiji was screaming and running from the sudden thin metallic claw.

One of the sweetest things ever caught on camera besides Tezuka was Ryoma's gesture. Kennichi was napping beside Ryoma, as they both looked contented and asleep. What was sweet was that Kennichi was resting on Ryoma's side. Reconciled, and now close. Ryoma shared his ponta with Kennichi once, and they could clearly see Kennichi and Ryoma shared a passion for grape flavor Ponta. They were now close just the way Karupin was close to Ryoma, it turned out just fine. He was definitely Kennichi's second father but Kennichi prided Tezuka as his true father regardless, so Ryoma became his godfather.

There were plenty of others pictures which she flipped through them with a smile. These were all funny and heartwarming at times. Chaos for a group photo was captured, since Momoshiro _Accidently_ landed on Sakuno's lap… not considering Kaidoh who was standing right next to him. As you can tell, the outrage and the giggles. Kennichi flipped just as much as Tezuka and a few others did. Momoshiro was running away from thin like metallic claw, a few missiles and Tezuka lecturing him, Fuji _unconsciously_ tripped Momoshiro and finally Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura smiling whilst Kaidoh for the first time smirked and then burst out laughing.

The woman stopped at that picture. She remembered what happened the day they were meant to hand in their assignments… that was the most bizarre thing to ever occur.

_"Congratulations students, you have successfully completed one of the hardest to accomplish tasks."_

_The moment their sensei said so, the door opened and in came a very angry woman. She gave the class a glare and noted pairs of students holding chicks and Sakuno and Ryoma was having a duckling. Her flames blew out from every pore of her body._

_"BROTHER! How dare you!"_

_The sensei blinked as he asked curiously…_

_"Huh? What are you doing in my class Sarisa?"_

_"…YOU! You have a lot to explain! I have been searching for my genetically engineered eggs! TO FIND THEM MISSING FOR MONTHS!"_

_The sensei blinked as he replied_

_"Genetically…engineered?"_

_"YES!"_

_Barked the angry Sarisa, the sensei cowered a little but didn't completely. Horio wanted to know what they meant as he said_

_"Sorry Ms Sarisa, what do you mean Genetically engineered?"_

_Sarisa turned to look at his chick as she threw him a very sorry look. As if she knew his hardships with this intolerable chick. Funnily enough, he had grown attached to it as much as Tomoka was… in fact, he was dating his partner and they were happily enjoying it._

_"If Mr. smarty pants here didn't take them, you all may not really suffer."  
_

"_Mada mada dane Ms Sarisa, can we get a straight answer?"_

_"Well, it isn't easy, I mean it was designed for pre-parenting people."_

_The rest of the class was silenced as they sat there listening and puzzled._

_"These were engineered to resemble parents personality and be able to communicate with their close ones through telepathy or more so a connection between them. So you could understand its needs and hear it speak rather in words. It was made so couples who were interested in parenting would give it a try, since it is low in maintenance. I never thought they would be taken by stupid man here."_

_"So… if I am getting this right, they resemble us and behave so much more human is because… they had a connection with us?"_

_Asked Tomoka in surprise, she looked at her chick which seemed to be busy rubbing her head against Tomoka's own hand._

_"Well, mimicking human behavior? It was merely an experiment, we have not tried it but since you say so. Your diaries may prove useful detail for us. I must say, now it is irreversible."_

_"It doesn't matter, we like them the way they are."_

_Sakuno voiced her own opinion for the first time in her whole life, it was the best gift and they thought he was strange enough. Sarisa went towards Kennichi and gazed at his metallic leg as she nodded at Sakuno._

_"This boy is well bred. I bet he will behave… our first duckling from genetic engineering worked. I am happy to hear that. You all may keep them if you wish, but do note us observing means forever separation and they might die at that rate of grief. Speak now."_

_The class was dead silent, then everyone instinctively drew their own little child to their chest and said_

_"Not ever."_

_Sarisa smiled as she yanked the sensei at the ear and pulled him out while gritting her teeth and saying…_

_"I will have to teach you something of taking without permission…"_

"KAA-CHAN! What are you reading?"

A small little girl waddled up to her mother, the woman placed the photo album to the side and picked up her daughter as she settled on her lap before saying

"I am looking at the picture of your brother."

"Onii-chan? Why? He is outside jogging with Tou-chan."

The woman smiled as she pulled out the album and flipped it for her daughter to look at it with glee. The door opened while the daughter was finishing the album with the woman. The daughter excited wiggled out of her mother's embrace as she ran towards the door dragging the photo album as quick as her little legs could carry her. The woman eased out of the chair as she heard a loud bubbly voice screaming

"Okaerinasai, Tou-chan, Ken nii-chan, Shiro nii-chan. Ken-nii! Me and Kaa-chan were looking at baby pictures of you!"

The woman walked to the door to see the very handsome husband of hers. He looked up from supervising his children as he smiled when she pulled out water from the table top and served it to the three males.

Kennichi looked up at his mother with his eyes demanding an explanation as to why his sister was having his baby photos. She merely smiled and stroked his head, she placed a bowl so Kennichi had an easier access to the water. His brown feathers were so beautiful and lustrous, some duck breeders could call that a fine male breed.

"Okaerinasai, Ken-kun, Shiro-kun. Drink your water Shiro-kun."

Shiro looked like his father but there was a soft tender look in his eyes which resembled his mother. He also was blessed with his mother's eyes other than her kind and caring nature. Shiro looks up to his big brother Kennichi because Shiro felt small but Kennichi was never intimidated by size as he managed to scare any idiot within a 10 mile radius who'd pick on him or his little brother.

The daughter resembled her mother too much, except she had father's eyes and the curve on her lips was definitely his. She was a very beautiful 4 year old daughter. Her father picked her up and gave her a small cuddle which she gratefully accepted. The woman handed the man his water and said with a warm smile.

"Okaerinasai Kunimitsu,"

Tezuka placed a kiss on her cheek before he replied with a twinkle in his eyes

"Tadaima, Sakuno."

They all walked in and past the largest portrait in the house which was a picture of their entire family and their uncles. The seigaku regulars and Tezuka's family… One huge happy family.

- END -  
FINALLY! It is all over! Let's celebrate! I am not gonna be only one happy. PHEW I AM PERSONALLY GLAD ITS OVER! Oh wait, one last chapter. HAH! TEZUKA IS GONNA SAY SOMETHING! SCORE!


	43. Chapter 43 Tezuka's thanks

Disclaimer: It is only a thank you, even then, I do not own PoT.

It is long, but use find and type in the name you reviewed with. You have your own special each. Those who didn't look towards the bottom, a general thanks to readers and also a thanks to everyone to cap it off.

Chapter 43: Tezuka's thank you

Tezuka looked up from the piece of paper, he seemed to be frowning a little bit as he noted everything in the list and nodded. Fuji smiled as he sat on the nearest chair in a perfect position where he could get a good footage of what was about to happen. Momoshiro and Eiji were sharing popcorn as Oishi and Kawamura had a smile as they stood at the side watching, Kaidoh seemed to take a liking to getting on Momoshiro's nerve as he threw insults towards him whilst standing next to Oishi. Ryoma was seated with a contented smirk on his face, since he couldn't get the girl doesn't mean he could miss this.

"Alright, after 2 hours of convincing through my regulars and the writer (To which I only just found out, controlled every event that happen and only borrowed my character) I have a lot of thanking to do."

"HEAR HEAR!"

Chorused the cheerful regulars, it was visible that every one of them were going to enjoy this. They were the ones who helped write the thank you note. Tezuka's eye twitched in annoyance as he replied

"Do you all have to be here?"

Fuji smiled as he replied

"SnowRider14 says we could and we should."

Tezuka points at a direction and said

"Prepare to run until your legs drop."

Tezuka cleared his throat before he looked back towards the sheet and replied

"Anyway, the writer told me that it was everyone who is reading donated and helped Kennichi get a prosthetic leg. She also says that if I do not properly thank you all, I will not appear in her next story."

He distinctly heard a snigger from the group, but regardless he kept his mouth to say strictly acceptable things.

"I am first to thank you all based by the names for reviewing and truly caring about the writer and my life and Kennichi's. Not forgetting Sakuno as well."

Tezuka heaved a breath and started

"…Fire19, to which had religiously reviewed every chapter, SnowRider14 adores your comments. I had personally read some, thank you very much. For you showed a lot of determination and your support for us is always so energizing. Fuji asked if you would oblige him with a date, I naturally assume it was safe to make him stay where he belongs."

"Think about it Fire19," Winks Fuji, only getting a glare from Tezuka.

"KyouyaOotori17, your reviews were touching and so lovely to read to the writer. SnowRider14 always looks forwards to reading your comment. I have read some and I found that at least you did cry when I couldn't. Momoshiro asked if you were female and that if that was so, was the man in the picture your boyfriend. Naturally I have him restrained and sworn not to ask again."

"IF YOU EVER FEEL BAD! LET ME KNOW ABOUT THE ANSWER!" screamed Momoshiro

"MysweetKat, your reviews were always something the writer adores having, you were so kindly going around reading her works which made her happy. Snowrider14 finds you irreplaceable. I have read the reviews with me and Sakuno, I am very happy to think you truly support us. Since you know many stories about me, Inui has been dying to write a letter to exchange information in hopes of completing a good data file. So I had to remove the email to stop him from asking you any embarrassing."

"Ii Data, my email address is inu…", Inui was muffled by Fuji who in turn said "if I can't get my request neither should you."

"CardCaptorYukiDark, your reviews were very interesting to read. SnowRider14 spent time smiling when she reads yours. Apparently I have read the most recent of the comments. I must say… kissing is for married people. Not for young kids, but… I am glad you understand why I am annoyed."

"AH! So buchou really wanted to kiss her nya!"

"hehehe… Ii Data!"

"…Oh my…"

"AND! Eiji says you and he, himself will get along great, though he is suggesting you bake him food. I took the liberty of also restraining him."

"PLEASEE FIND ME! I can be lured by chocolate mousse cake."

" ScarletKira, although… we stopped hearing from you since the early chapters, we still remember and thank you very much. We hope that this thank you will reach your eyes."

"Dove Tree also commented on almost every fanfiction of the Tezusaku archive. I am personally honored to see your support, and I hope you will keep supporting me and my regulars."

"Chained2love, I have only seen one comment. I can say everyone loves Kennichi, but you were the second to voice it out. Appreciated your comment no matter how long ago it was."

"Simplyfierceandfearlessmiharu, snowrider found it surprising and pleasing regardless of how you all wanted more of the story, if you did not insist like many of you did, I would be facing no happy ending now."

"KairiAkemiUtsuko, your comment made SnowRider giggle, it made us raise our eyebrows, but since you said so… it will be a dangerous future ahead of us. We still thank you for your support and that every support counts".

"BigBangTOPisVIP, it was a surprise to hear your comment. According to Snowrider14, you were a silent reader. She was in tears when you commented. I am much honored. Thank you so much."

"Snowrider14 had no idea how to contact the fellow reviewers who weren't members of Fanfiction, but she was glad I get to make a speech in her place."

Tezuka looked like he would love to stop speaking but he continued, his eyes scanning the piece of paper.

"Lostriel, it was great to hear people who weren't members enjoyed this story. Can't wait to hear from you and more comments."

"Kam3910, It was good to hear that people really laughed, SnowRider was happy to hear you say you loved it."

"Ann, It was very flattering what you had said to Snowrider14, she thinks reviewers like you are what made the writers write. I personally thank you for helping me get Snowrider up and write. I was relatively stationary for awhile."

"Aan, first other reviewer who offered to vote for Kennichi's welfare. She had just realize that from your comment that non-members can use. You like me are wishing to get this over and done with. Don't worry. It is over soon."

"Rochelle, your comment really made her blush, and she adores it. I think you were nice and kind in such a comment, but surely I do look good in every other fanfiction?" Tezuka raises his eyebrows.

"Aoe-chan, you were a shocker reviewer for the comment but you made SnowRider aware that there was more readers than she thought."

"Jael, your comment was always comforting. She would be lenient on us once reading this comment."

"Tezuka-chan fan, that was surprisingly hard to say since I felt included. Great thanks for supporting this story and reviewing. It helps to know you were reading and supporting."

"Jess, appearance in the story was surprising as well since not many of different people reviewed. Now you did, we are all thankful."

"Ryu, your desire to know what was next also helped fueled the other chapters following your comment. We are happy to know how you reviewed."

"Thina, It is nice to know you want to know and it makes Snowrider smile to read your comment, I knew because I was also feeling a tad happier after reading it."

"Amarie-chil, Your support is more for me, and I was wrong to have not been able to read your review any earlier, things may have changed."

Tezuka scanned the last name on the list as his eyes furrowed together. He handed it to a smirking Ryoma who saw the comment and realized he had to do something. He didn't like this nonsensical thank you's but anything to keep the boat afloat makes Ryoma a happy person."

"Chiz, thanks MangAnimePrincess, although you did not prefer TezuSaku I exist here for a sole reason. Mada mada dane princess, there is always plenty of fics out there. I thank you for your support."

Tezuka took the paper back as he looked around and his friends smirked to no ends as he read out.

"To every other reader, I thank you sincerely. Maybe you haven't review but you are also reading so we thank you kindly. We hope you will read more of it soon."

He continued…

"Snowrider14 also says that I should give a general thanks, without you all the story wouldn't come and it wouldn't flow. We adored your comments and your support we hoped to see you in the next time."

"Before I forget, she is writing ancient time romance which won't be out until she finished. She is also writing a forced marriage story, and another one is… Scope, which she hadn't finished either. Last one is a spy type of story, which she thinks she will also start on later. She has a lot to do and so little time, so we thank her for keeping it slightly real. She lost her mind I think, but Thank you all!"

"eh? What did I miss?"

In stepped Sakuno and Kennichi who was obviously away when all his thank you's were said. Tezuka turned slightly pale to realize the evil looks on the regulars faces as they were grinning from ear to ear.

"Sa-chan! I have a video, want to watch?"

Tezuka paled even further looking at Sakuno and giving a shake of the head and said

"Kennichi! Take it now!"

Kennichi quacked in response as he leapt up to get it, only to have Momoshiro grab it before too late. Kennichi starting to peck Momoshiro.

"OUCH! HURRY! SOMEONE TAKE IT! DEMON BABY DUCKLING ALERT!"

Everywhere was chaos but Tezuka turned to the camera just as Sakuno joined him as they said

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

w Advertisement. LOL! Ah well! One extra chapter that I will throw in for you, but you can stop now if you want. I thanked everyone anyway. BONUS CHAPTER! CARD CAPTOR YUKI DARK! ITS FOR YOU!


End file.
